Patients is a virtue
by Lexy4KagInu
Summary: He came at me so fast, I didn't even have time to flinch. His long clawed fingers gripped my neck and slammed me against the wall. "What do you want?" I choked out. His hostile stare made it hard for me to look at him. He whispered, "Your flesh."
1. Simple

**Patients is a Virtue**

**Chapter 1 - Simple**

_**Summary:**__ He came at me so fast, I didn't even have time to flinch. His long clawed fingers gripped my neck and slammed me against the wall. "What d-do you want?" I choked out. His hostile stare made it hard for me to look at him. He whispered, "You're flesh."_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha.

**Note: **This story is first-person, told from Kagome's point of view. Also, there is some Spanish in this story. Translations will be at the end of the chapter. If you still don't understand, message me and I'll send you clearer ones. Enjoy! :D

-x-

It's a shame when you want to become a musician but take up medical school instead and become a nurse in an insane asylum. It really is. I grew up playing the piano and guitar, even writing actual songs and singing. I also could've taken up journalism or art. I write and draw. I read the newspaper, always curious as to what's going on in the world. The grass is green, the sky is blue, but I want to experience new things in life.

Ever since I was 6 years old, I wanted to play classical music myself. When you grow up listening to that stuff, art in general inspires you to do something. Everything you experience, it's like a dream and you just wanna keep going at it. You wanna do things yourself instead of sitting around listening to records. I try to write more, but when I think about it, I get depressed. I also learned some cool languages from back when I used to travel. I learned Spanish, French and German. So if you count speaking another language fluently as an art, there's another one I'm big on.

I have no life. My idea of socializing is staying at home every weekend with my cat, Buyo, and watching some random movie that I picked up from Blockbuster. I have friends, but they have real lives so I don't interfere with them.

As for my relationship and sex life, don't get me started.

In all honesty, my job isn't so bad. It's good pay and a lot of the patients I work with are really nice. A bulimic woman that I work with is always talking to me about life and whether and casual stuff. She was actually the first person here to ask me how my relationship life was going. I told her I didn't like to talk about it and she let it go. She's probably the most understanding person I ever talked to Besides my best friend, Sango.

Another one of my nice patients was named Paco. He was Spanish, of course and only spoke a teeny bit of English. I was trying to teach him more, so he enjoyed our little sessions. I taught him how to say phrases like "how are you" and "good morning." There were actually a lot of Spanish patients.

I enjoy helping people. I'd probably do it for free but i still look onto my dream career as an artist or musician. I'm a simple person so I live a simple life. I'm 22, a non-smoke and an extreme neat-freak. I moved out of Sango's apartment 2 weeks ago because her perverted boyfriend was moving in and I didn't wanna hear them fucking every night. I tried to convince her that Miroku is a sex addict but then again, she was too.

I've had this job for eight months now. I started as a secretary, buzzing in visitors. I was in medical school during my first 2 months and graduated so I became a nurse.

Of course there are downsides to my job. The lights in the hallways constantly buzz and flicker dim and it bothers my eyes. Sometimes my patitents get out of hand and I get slapped or punched. Then I'd have to hold them down while they get a shot. The uniforms are white -not such a good combination with black lingerie- and tight. The skirts were really short, so I asked my boss if I could wear white sweatpants instead, and of course he let me. He was in love with me for crying out loud.

Hojo was a nice guy, almost too nice. He was pretty good-looking too. He was tall, tan and had amazing swirly brown hair. I've never met a Japanese person with natural blue eyes but Hojo always surprised me. I guess you could say I was crushing on him, nothing too serious.

I was working late, this Thursday night. I was so busy today with all this other crap that I probably only get literally one minute with him. I was going to see Paco and hang out with him. I socialize more with My patients than I do with people outside the building. Most of them like me but the dangerous ones, Hojo doesn't trust me with them. He says I'm skinny and fragile and he doesn't want me to get hurt. As if I hadn't been slapped by patients enough.

On my way to Paco's room, I stopped at the ladies' room. When I flushed and washed my hands, the pipes clattered loudly. Another flaw this 67-year-old building had. I opened Paco's door and smiled when I saw him sitting on the bed, chewing on the carrot sticks he was given as a snack.

He looked at me and grinned. "Hola Kagome."

I shut the door behind me, "Que sucede?" (1)

He shrugged. "He estado esperandote por casi una hora. aunque casi pense que no ibas a aparecer." (2)

I grimaced. I knew it would be like that. "Lo siento pero tenia cosas que hacer. he estado ocupada todo el dia." (3)

His face suddenly perked up. "¿Puedes enseñarme mas ingles?" (4)

I laughed. He was always up for it. "Bien. que quieres saber?" (5)

He tapped his foot on the floor and thought for a moment. "Como se dice te amo?'" (6)

I laughed again. "I love you. "Porque. ¿a quien estas viendo?" (7)

He shrugged. "A nadie. simplemente me gusta ser cariñoso." (8) he looked around for a moment. "I love you." he said quietly. I laughed.

"I love you too." I said and winked. He laughed. then the intercom buzzed:

**"Kagome Higurashi to the main office."**

I groaned, recognizing Eri's voice and stood up. Paco's brow arched. "¿Que pasa?" (9)

I turned to look at him sadly. "Me tengo que ir a la oficina principal. No creo que regrese. Te ere mañana." (10)

"Paz." (11) he said softly. "I love you." he chuckled. I laughed quietly before leaving the room. What'd I tell you? That wasn't even a minute.

The doors were locked from the inside so the patients couldn't escape. I always thought it was pretty harsh. At least they had a bathroom in their rooms. I walked to the main office and sighed when I saw Hojo. He smiled when he saw me and I noticed he had the phone off the hook.

"Kagome, your mother is on the phone. She'd like to speak to you." he said politely as he handed me the phone. The only phone in this building that I was allowed to use. The others were for emergencies only.

"Hello?"

"Kagome, how are you dear?" my mother's sweet voice came through the phone like music.

"I'm fine." I said casually. "What's up?"

"I just wanted to let you know that your grandfather is recovering fast like magic." she said matching my tone. I mentally slapped myself for forgetting that he was in the hospital. I always told him he was too old to work in his shrine without help from my 13-year-old brother. The clumsy old man dropped a box on his own leg and broke it.

"I'm guessing your at the shrine." I said glancing at the clock. My shift would me over in 10 more minutes. "Let me talk to him."

There was a pause and some chattering in the back round before my grandfather's voice came through. "Yes, Kagome is it you?" he sounded like he was in a good mood.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I tried to ignore Hojo staring at me with a smile. "I heard you're getting better too."

"Yup." he sounded pleased. "My tibia is healing like magic. I'm trying to put pressure on it the strengthen it."

"That's not such a good idea, Gramps. Just relax. It'll get better." I tried to talk him out of killing himself. Of course, he wouldn't listen to me, even though I flew threw medical school. Yay me for having the most stubborn relatives in the world.

"I'll try." he lied. There was an edge to his voice when he said _try._

"No, seriously. Don't try to downplay it. If you're in pain, just relax. Take some painkillers and go to sleep." I tried to sound convincing but he still didn't give in.

"Nonsense!" he said loud enough for Hojo to hear. He looked at me in shock and I rolled my eyes.

"Gramps, I'm serious. I don't want you doing anything with your leg until I can take a look at it. And I don't want you _walking_ on that leg until it's out of the cast, understood?" I started to get impatient with him being stubborn.

Hojo was pressing buttons on the vending machine. I hard something fall into the vent but wasn't paying attention. I really had no patience when I was angry.

"Fine." my grandfather finally muttered. I beamed.

"Thanks. I gotta go. I'll visit you guys tomorrow after work, okay? Tell Souta I said hi." and I hung up before he could give me more smack. I turned around and Hojo was staring off into space, nibbling on a granola bar. He looked at me and smiled again.

"Why don't you leave now, Kagome. Your shift is just about over." he said. I smiled.

"Thanks." I walk over to the coat rack to get my sweater (it was summer so I didn't need a coat) and searched my purse for my keys when i felt a warm hand on my shoulder.

I turned around and found Hojo with the strangest expression on his face. "What's the matter, Hojo?"

He smiled. "Nothing really. What are you doing tomorrow night. I know you're usually alone on Fridays but I wanted to know if you'd wanna catch a movie or something?"

I smiled politely and nodded. "Sure. I could use some real social time with another person instead of Buyo." he laughed and my smile widened.

"How about six-thirty? I mean... you do get off at 4 tomorrow. Would that be enought time for you to get ready?"

I nodded. "Sure. I'll see you tomorrow."

He smiled. "Bye."

I left the building and ran to the parking lot. Lucky me, it was raining and I had to drive a motorcycle home. My helmet was wet on the inside so I just stuck it on the back of my seat and rode home. I at least had some glasses that I could wear to keep the rain out of my face but i still looked forward to a hot shower when I got home. I parked my motorcycle in the garage and stepped into my house from there.

My house was pretty _huge _for someone who lived by them self. It had 2 stories plus an attic. When you first walked in my house there was the foyer, where my coat rack and big-ass, curly white staircase was. The railing was fine wood painted a tanish color to match the rest of the house. To the left of the staircase there was a wide door frame that led to my sitting room (or living room) where my TV and stereo and and white leather couches were.

I had another small room behind the living room where my piano and other instruments were. There was also a pool table in there for some reason. To the right of my staircase was the kitchen, which is the biggest room in the house. The were 4 bar stools to the left when you first walked in. That was in front of the window that you'd look through and see my living room. There was also a table with 4 chairs. Then there was my oven and island in the center where there were drawers for my utensils.

The counters were granite, very expensive. And my stove didn't have burners, just little circles that heated up. And there was a shower-less bathroom by the back door, which slides open. If you entered the house through the garage, you'd end up in the kitchen.

The upstairs was also massive. There were 3 bedrooms, a bathroom in the hallway and one in my room. One was the master bedroom, my bedroom, obviously and one was my office. Compute, desk, chair, fax machine and printer... blah blah blah. The last room was a guest bedroom for whenever my little brother wanted to sleep over. There were TVs in each bedroom and my bathroom. I couldn't fall asleep unless the TV was on.

The attic stair were pull-down. I hated that but I never really went up there anyway. My back yard was huge as well. When you stepped out the back door, you were on a huge dock. Step off the dock, you're in my underground pool. Two to eleven feet. But that was covered up until I'd have company again.

I guess you can say my house is one of the reasons I never go anywhere. I'm always cleaning it because I'm in love with its tan walls and pale white floors. And no, I'm not rich... my family just has a shit-load of money.

I stepped inside to hang up my sweater (now soaked) and placed my keys on the stool right next to the entrance. I kicked off my shoes and walked -or ran- up the stair with them. I didn't wanna soak my white floors. My bed room was dark but I felt my way up the wall to the light switch and darted into the bathroom.

My floor wasn't wet, thank goodness.

I ripped off my clothes and hopped in the shower, letting the hot water on full blast wash my troubles away. I tried to relax, thinking about my date with Hojo but it was overwhelming. I panicked anyway. I haven't been on a date in at least a months so I'm not and expert on men. I should know what to do, though. Look nice and talk about things that interest you, see how much we have in common.

I smiled at the comforting thought then my eyes went wide as I remembered how unbelievebly boring I am as a person. Who's want someone so stuck-up and blan like me?

Then again, Hojo already understands how I am. He was kind of the sam way. I didn't pay much attention to the TV as I wondered if Hojo would want to spend any holidays with me...

**Hey, this is one of the stories that I **_**really**_** wanted to post. I hope you like it and don't leave me any bullshit comments. Can you guys do me a huge favor? Read the last review to my story, **_**The Tutor,**_** and tell me it's untrue. That is by for the most ignorant comment I've ever gotten on my stories. I just wanna ram a pair of scissors into that chick's eye sockets.**

**Seriously. Read it.**

**It's so fucked up I almost broke my computer cause I was so angry. If I ever get a comment like that again, I'm deleting that story. My heart is still beating fast from the anger I'm feeling. And please leave more reviews so I can't see that comment any more. Of course, I messaged her back and cursed her out. I even left ignorant reviews for her stories. I know It's stupid and childish but I'm not good at controlling my anger at all. So please do me that favor before I totally lose it? Thanks if you do and I hope you enjoy this story.**

_**-Lexy4KagInu**_

**Spanish Translations: **(Let me know if they're not clear to you and I'll send you better ones.)

1- What's up?

2- I've been waiting for you for almost an hour. I almost thought you weren't gonna show up.

3- Sorry but I had things to do. I've been busy all day today.

4- Can you teach me some more English?

5- Okay. What do you wanna know?

6- How do you say 'I love you?'

7- Why? Who are you seeing?

8- No one. I just like to be affectionate.

9- What is it?

10- I have to go to the main office. I don't think I'll be back. I'll see you tomorrow.

11- Peace.


	2. Deadly

**Patients is a Virtue**

**Chapter 2 -- Deadly**

_**Summary: **__Kagome is a nurse at an insane asylum. One of the most dangerous patients escapes and holds her hostage in the basement. What will she have to do for him to free her?_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha.

**Note: **This story is first-person, told from Kagome's point of view.

-x-

I woke the next morning earlier than 7 so I turned off the alarm on my clock. It was only ten after 6. I groaned sleepily, getting out of bed and  
smoothing the tan patterned covers down. I propped my matching pillows on the headboard and slipped into my uniform.

I headed into my bathroom and yanked my brush through my thick, knotted hair and put on deodorant. I did my make-up in a hurry and grabbed my purse, running downstairs and jumping about four steps from the bottom. It was childish and I almost never did it but today I was a hurry and it wasn't as stupid as sliding down the banister like a 15-year-old.

Buyo was sleeping on the squishy seat on one of the kitchen chairs. I paid no attention to him as I pulled out a bagel and stuffed it in the toaster. I honestly didn't know why I was in a rush. Maybe it was because as I was never up early enough to watch the news. I ran into the living room and put on channel 16. About two minutes later I heard my bagel pop out of the toaster then some feet scurrying away. The pop noise must've scared Buyo. I couldn't help but giggle softly.

I trotted into the kitchen to butter my bagel and decided to stop at Dunkin Doughnuts for coffee since I was up early. The news report said it wouldn't rain today so I was free to take my motorcycle to work. I did have a car, a silver convertible, but I loved the windy sensations I felt when I rode my motorcycle.

I stepped into my garage and my helmet was still wet so I decided to take the car, just put up the hood to seem normal. Plus, I was going to Dunkin' Doughnuts so I didn't want to scream into the speaker. I pulled up to the menu in the driveway and ordered a coffee, then decided the bagel wasn't enough for the long morning so I order a box of glazed doughnuts. It was amazing how I ate so much but was so slender.

I pulled into the employee parking lot at the hospital and checked in. Hojo was in the front office and smiled at me as I walked in. "Good morning Kagome." he said politely.

"Morning." I said. I placed the doughnuts on the counter and waved my hand towards the box. "Dig in." I said as I sipped my coffee. I jumped slightly when it burned my lip.

"Thank you." He said as he picked one up with a napkin. "Kagome, Ayumi didn't show up for work today so I need you to fill in for her. Her sister is having a baby in Kyoto and she wanted to be there. You only have to fill in for her for today. If she's not back by tomorrow, I'll get someone else."

"I'll do it till she gets back." I said casually but I slapped myself mentally.

Ayumi's job was to monitor security cameras. There were multiple rooms with monitors but of course, Ayumi's office was on the first floor, right bove the basement where the dangerous patients were. When you entered the building, there was a long tall stairway, almost like a church so when you came in you were on the second floor. I always thought it was a man's job. Really, all I had to do was watch the screens but still... The thought of the dangerous people, who I've never even met, scared me. I didn't even know their names. I was surprised that Hojo was handing me such a job.

I picked up my box of doughnuts and carried them to Ayumi's office. Her office was small but roomy and comfortable. There were four screens, each watching the main hallways of all three floors, and one for the basement. They monitored the main hallways because you could only get to the elevators and stair from there. I sighed in relief and started eating my doughnuts.

I sat thinking about mine and Hojo's date tonight. Thankfully, he hadn't mentioned it. He was acting the way he normally did but I knew he was psyched about it too. Maybe I didn't like Hojo the way I thought I did. Maybe I'm just too hopeful and want someone to hang out with. I probably don't like Hojo like that, but there is something there that I'm feeling about him.

I'd been sitting staring blankly at the screen for at least two hours now and every now and then, someone -a nurse or security guard- would walk down. I sighed. This job didn't take much but it was so boring. And it really is boring if it's boring even for me.

I looked around at the buttons on the keyboard but they weren't ordinary keyboard buttons. There was a big red button and some other colorful ones. I sighed and turned to the computer screen. Some weird scanner was running the system so my idea for checking my MySpace was out. I sighed and stared back at the screens with my hand cupped around my cheek. I only had half of my coffee and 2 doughnuts left. What would a person like Ayumi do in here for fun? I cringed when I thought of the only possible explanation for her.

Herself, duh!

Obviously nothing was going to happen. The last time we needed cops or something, it was because someone got fired for trying to rape one of the patients. And it was almost 3 months ago. Sometimes I feel like we have security for no reason. All of the patients I work with are very friendly and compassionate. Sometimes I wonder why they're even locked up. Then again, they do get violent when they're angry. I sipped my coffee and folded my arms on the table, placing my head down on them.

About five minutes later, I got up to use the restroom. One of the nurses offered to watch the screens while I was gone. I didn't really have to go, but I sat on the toilet anyway. Maybe I got up too early. I felt as restless as a teething baby. I didn't pull down my pants -I put the lid down and curled up in a ball on the toilet.

I wasn't sure how much time had passed while I sat there. It felt like 10 minutes. I really didn't care about the nurse watching the monitors' -she probably left anyways. I started to get off the toilet but slipped and fell on my butt and banged my head off the door. I said some nasty words under my breath and stood up.

It was embarrassing even when there was no one in there with me. I stared at myself in the mirror. My eyes were starting to get droopy from lack of sleep. I should use the weekend as a time to sleep in. When my date with Hojo was over tonight, I'd go home, take a shower and take my ass to bed and not wake until 1 in the afternoon. I splashed cold water on my face to wake myself up and went back to Ayumi's office. I was right the nurse was gone. I sat down and sat to stare at the screen again. I come to work to do someone else's job. I better be getting paid double, I thought to myself.

I looked back at the computer and the scanning thingy was over. I quickly checked my MySpace. I had a friend request from one of the other employees here. I accepted her and signed out.

Out of the corner of my eye, something on the screen caught my attention. The door to one of the rooms on the basement was trembling, or shaking, as if being abused. I stared at the screen, trying to see if there was just a fuzzy spot of the camera had a scratch, but I wasn't imagining it. The door was moving a lot now. I picked up the phone and dialed the front office. The secretary answered in a dull boring voice. "Yes?" she asked. I heard chomping so I guessed she was chewing gum.

"There's some suspicious activity going on in the basement." I complained, still staring at the screen. Then the trembling stopped.

"I'll send someone down." She said. I thanked her and hung up. The door started to tremble again. The screens were in black and white and there was no sound.

Joy.

About 2 minutes later a brawny security guard was in the basement, checking things out. The trembling door stopped again. He held up his night stick and opened the doors to all the rooms one-by-one, checking on each individual patient. I sighed with relief.

Then I panicked again as he opened the door to room 180 and started talking, but of course, I could only see his lips moving. He stepped into the room -without shutting the door, I noted instantly. He was in there for about thirty seconds then I saw the guard being flung out of the room and banged into a wall. Blood started coming out of his head.

Then the patient was out of the room; he moved so fast I couldn't make out his features. All I saw was a big white blur.

Then I actually heard someone running up the stairs and down the hallway. It was much too fast to be human footsteps. I got up and quickly curled into a ball under the desk. I saw someone zip by then I heard someone running up to the second floor.

I ran out of the room and into the girls' bathroom, not knowing why I felt safe in there. I curled up on the toilet the way I had before and rocked back and forth gently on my heels to calm myself. This was going to be a long day. I should've taken a doughnut with me.

I saw a red light flashing from the ceiling then an alarm went off. I began to panic again. The secretary's voice broke through the intercom.

"Attention, a patient is on the loose. We need all the security guards to lock the patient doors and search the building."

Great. Now I had to redo the whole calming process. Oh well, the dude went upstairs. There was no way he would find me. I began rocking again.

About 30 seconds later I heard the insanely fast footsteps again, followed by other footsteps. Maybe I should lock the girls' bathroom door but it's only lockable from the outside. I didn't want to be noticed.

"There he is!" one of the guards yelled. "Get him!" As if answering my prayers, I heard the bathroom door lock then more running. After that, I  
heard some growling and a couple thuds then the fast footsteps ran away again.

I began to think I was going to get killed being in here. Oh well, the bathroom door was locked. I was safe. I stepped off the toilet as quietly as  
I could and opened the stall door. The red light was still flashing but the alarm was off.

I stumbled awkwardly to the door and tugged at the handle. I was locked in and nobody was down here to hear me. I knocked on the door and waited but there was no sound.

"Hello?" I called, feeling idiotic. "Is anybody down here? Can anyone hear me?" I called. There was still no sound. I waited, continuously tapping on the door with my knuckles.

I'd been in here for about a half hour by this point. I was exhausted, not to mention hungry. I had two glazed doughnuts waiting in Ayumi's office. I couldn't stop thinking about them. I was sitting against the door, curled up in a ball. I do that a lot. You probably noticed. Even when I'm at home on the couch I'm sitting with my knees tucked under my chin.

"Hello?" I called but it came out as a whisper. I groaned. At least the bathroom was clean otherwise I'd still be in Ayumi's office or on the floor  
dead with those other guards'. I waited for a couple more minutes then I heard someone strolling down the hallway, walking. I smiled and knocked on the door.

"Hello? Can anyone hear me?" I said. My voice was lighter. The footsteps stopped. I waited. Nothing happened. "Hello?" I called for what I hoped was the last time. The footsteps came toward me a bit faster then before and stopped again.

I pressed my ear against the door and listened. I knew someone was out there but what were they doing? I didn't have time for this. I sighed, my sudden happy mood gone.

"Can you hear me?" I asked. Nothing happened. Then I heard a silent growl and my heart started to thud. I backed away from the door and locked myself in the stall farthest from the door. I almost died when I heard the door burst open. I saw long, pale bare feet walking in and turning to face the door. Who was this person? What were they doing?

Whoever it was, they walked towards the first stall and stood there for a second. Then I heard them push the door open and my eyes widened in panic. I tried to keep my breathing as quiet as I could. I heard the second door being pushed open.

My heart sputtered then stopped. I heard a low squeaking sound as the doors to the first two stalls began to swing shut. The feet were now outside the door of the stall I was in. I guess the intruder was a man because the feet were huge, probably a size 14 in men's. He started to push the door open but it was locked. He stood for another moment then I saw clawed fingers wrap around the door and he jerked the door  
right off the hinges with the sound of screeching metal and hurled it against the opposite wall.

I acted without thinking. I crawled under the wall to the next stall and stood on the toilet, ready to kick the man when he came in. He opened the door and attempted to grab me but I kicked his hand away, trying to get a good look at him. I didn't see much. All I could make out was that he was tall and brawny with silver hair.

I didn't see his face.

He leaned away and I darted as fast as I could out of the large bathroom, not daring to look back. I felt him coming behind me. I made it far down the hall but mentally slapped myself. The elevator was on the other end. This was just a dead end. I turned to face my death.

He came at me so fast I didn't even have time to blink. I felt like an idiot for even _trying_ to outrun him. His long clawed fingers gripped my neck and slammed me against the wall.

"What do you want?" I choked out. I finally got a good look at his face. It was terrifying. It wasn't like he was ugly but his hostile glare made it  
hard to look at him. His golden eyes looked me up and down, taking in my appearance for a moment.

Finally, he looked back up at my face. Despite his deadly appearance, his voice was soft and appealing. He whispered: "You're flesh."

* * *

**I wanna give a special thanks to _Ayumu Kurokawa _for editing this chapter for me. Now I won't have any more mistakes! Yay!**

**I'm gonna try to get up my next and last chapter of _Titanic_ by tomorrow. I just started typing it like 10 minutes ago. Will Inuyasha die? Read and find out. I'm sure most of you are dying to know, lol. I've decided his fate but I'm not spoiling! Enjoy the chapter. :)**

**-_Lexy4KagInu_**


	3. Hostage

**Patients is a Virtue**

**Chapter 3**

_**Summary: **__He came at me so fast, I didn't even have time to flinch. His long clawed fingers gripped my neck and slammed me against the wall. "What d-do you want?" I choked out. His hostile stare made it hard for me to look at him. He whispered, "You're flesh."_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha.

**Note: **This story is first-person, told from Kagome's point of view.

-x-

"You're flesh."

I stared at him in horror, not exactly knowing what he meant. He was either some kind of cannable or a maniac who thought he was a vampire. Taking in his appearance, I reallized that he aboviously wasn't _human_. His hair was ridiculously long -down to the back of his knees- and silver. His gold eyes continued pierce holes in my body. I blinked and tried to scream but nothing came out.

This seemed to please him. He didn't smile but nobody could miss the laughter in his eyes.

"My f-f-flesh?" I stammered. My voice got higher and sounded dry.

"Or you could say your body." he was still whispering. My eyes went wide.

_Now_ I knew what he meant.

I backed further against the wall, if that were possible and gulped, staring into his eyes. He pressed his body against mine and he started sniffing me... I held my breath, not sure what to do. I obviously couldn't fight him off or run away. I stood, feeling his nose run along my cheek bone and down to my jaw then he pulled away about an inch and stared at me again. My legs felt like jello but somehow I stayed up.

He looked me up and down a couple times before he suddenly looked alert, staring down the hall. His eyebrows pulled together and gritted his teeth. Then he picked me up and swung me over his shoulder like my weight didn't exist. My body draped over his shoulder so fast and easily I felt like a rag doll.

He gripped me by my waist and -literally- darted down the hall and into Ayumi's office. He threw me against the wall and jammed something long and skinny through the door handles so no one could get in.

Then he didn't even look at me as he pulled the desk with the computer and jammed it against the door. I heard a couple popping noises as the wires tore out of the wall. He took the computer chair and pushed it against the desk.

He really took me by suprise when he ripped off his shirt and started to tear at it. He grabbed the computer chair and rolled it over to me, gesturing with his hand for me to sit.

I didn't want to get killed so I complied.

He took his torn shirt and wrapped it around be like a blanket then tied it in a knot at my left side so I couldn't move. I stared at him in suprise and he was looking at me rubbing his chin, thinking. He looked as if he forgot something and was trying to remember what it was.

He then dropped his hand and stared at me for a moment before turning around to face the desk, sniffing again. He eyed the box of doughnuts and opened it, still sniffing. He licked his lips and took a bite of one. I scowled, angry with how hungry I was. Him eating my own food in front of me didn't make it any better, or easy to resist, no matter how deadly he was.

He finished one of the doughnuts and looked back at me, eyes curious. His eyes flashed down to the doughnut -the sweet, beautiful doughnut- and back to me. He slowly crawled forward and stopped in front of me. He pulled the doughnut out of the box and held it up to my mouth. I looked at him -not exactly sure where his hands have been- but took a bite anyway. He didin't smile but this seemed to please him. I ended up finishing the doughnut from his hand it licked my lips. What a relief it was to eat something.

The feeling of relief disappeared as he placed his cold hands on my thighs and pushed me up against the wall. He stayed knelt between my legs just staring at me, that thoughtful expression on his face again. He started smelling me again and I rolled my eyes.

His head snapped up and I heard footsteps out in the hall. He turned, his claws seemed to grow longer as he crouched in front of me... protectively? I heard door opening and closing and he crawled to the door and pressed the side of his face against it but his eyes still watched me.

The doors contiued to open and close but when the knob to the office started to turn, the dude's face got all furious again. He turned to me, looking worried then back to the door. He made a low but furious noise that sounded like a growl. I gulped. Yeah, he was vicious.

"What the hell?" a male voice called from the outside. "Hojo, this door won't open."

Hojo! I thought. Of course, Hojo. What was I thinking? He was strong and fast and ridiculously smart. He'd get me out of this mess. But I watched the crazy man, he growled louder than before and and his hands balled into fists.

"Oh no! Kagome was down here. What if she was killed?" Hojo asked desperately. I rolled my eyes. The doorknob started to jiggle again and they kept trying to open the door. There must've been a point when the were pounding on the door because loud thuds were heard through the thick walls.

They finally gave up pushing against it and someone walked away. "I'm going to get a key." Hojo said and continued down the hall.

Out of nowhere, the crazy man shoved all the stuff away from the door and tore out the thing in the door handle -I reallized it was a knight stick- and ran out to the man in the hall. The way I was positioned in the chair, I got a front row seat to watching a crazy man kill an innocent employee. It was horrifying.

He stuck his clawed hand right through the man's chest and it came out his back. I was too shocked to scream. Then I reallized my feet weren't tied up and started to wheel out of the room. The crazy man twisted the guys neck then let him drop on the floor. His evil glare turned back to me again.

"Help! Somebody please help me!" I yelled without thinking. His eyes went wide and he clamped his clean hand over my mouth. He reached down with his other arm and effortlessly through the dead employee in Ayumi's office then started to push me towards the elevator. He pushed the botton that would take us where there would be people to help me. There had to be guards on every floor.

He pressed the botton for the highest floor. While we waited, he tore a small piece off his shirt and tied it around the back of my head to seal my mouth. I tried to scream, but my voice was muffled. He was staring at me furiously again. The door opened and he pushed me out and wheeled me down the hall.

He must've knew there was no one on this floor walking around. It was completely deserted other than the patients in their rooms. He wheel me into the janitor's closet, with me still trying to scream like an idiot.

He shut the door behind him and it got dark. I heard him take a couple deep breaths then it sounded like he sat down but I felt something warm in front of me.

Suddenly his golden eyes glowed in the dark, staring at me. He reached around for the little string hanging from the ceiling and pulled it, turning the little light on. It was very dim but I could still see him clearly. He took another deep breath, his pale white skin on his face started to turn red.

"Do you want me to kill you?" he asked, not whispering now. He was talking in a regular tone. His voice was shockingly very appealing.

I muffled into the fabric tied around my mouth then shook my head, tearing up and sweating now. He suddenly hovered over me, placing his hands on the arms of the computer chair.

"Then I suggest you _shut the fuck up!_" he yelled, startling me. He placed his arms under my thighs and heaved, his force making me and the chair do a complete backflip before my head smacked off the wall with a sick cracking sound. He gripped my thighs again and heaved me so I was sitting up straight again. I got a major head rush.

"Listen, bitch. Do you have any idea how lucky you are that I'm letting you live? I don't usually get violent with women, but you working in this hell hole makes it tough for me to live on that word. I am _very_ willing to kill you at any rate. You make another sound -if I even smell your breath- I'll shove my claws threw _your_ chest, understood?" he said through clenched teeth. His hands were still on my thighs.

I stared, in horror listening to his threat, and my heart sputtered. I didn't know what to do at this point; all he was doing was staring at me. He lifted his hands and I flinched, thinking he would flip me again. Instead, he reached around the back of my head and untied the cloth covering my mouth. I was dying to scream, but I didn't want to make him any more angry.

He tossed the fabric on the floor and pushed me up against the wall. Then he walked over to the door and sat cross-legged in front of it, staring holes in my body. I started to shake and he bowed his head, glaring at me from under his long eyelashes. I don't think I've ever been so scared in my life. And the ringing in the back of my head made it worse. I'll bet there was a bump.

I didn't know how much time had passed by this point but I was beginning to get very tired. My head kept sliding to my shoulders but it snapped back up, afraid to fall asleep by him.

He didn't move an inch. The only movement from him was his shoulders moving due to breathing and he'd blink a couple times a minute. His eyes stared hard into mine the entire time we were in here, as if he were trying to read my mind.

"What's your name?" he asked suddenly. My eyes widened from the sudden break of silence. He was waiting patiently for a response. I started to shake again.

"K-Kagome. Kagome Higurashi." I whispered, my voice weak. He simply nodded and tipped his head back to rest against the door, staring up at the ceiling. His lips parted slightly then he looked back at me.

"And how old are you?"

For some reason I felt more comfortable with him asking me for basic information and my heartbeat slowed a little. "I'm twenty-two." I said, my voice cleared up a bit. He nodded again.

"Why do you work here?" he asked. It was hard to believe and hear at first, I was sure his voice broke. His expression didn't give anything away though.

"I-I want to help people." I whispered feeling nervous again.

"If you want to help people then why are you locking them up and putting needles in their asses?" he demanded, looking furious again. He was glaring at me darkly again, from under his lashes.

"I don't do that. I'm just a nurse. I talk to the patients and give them food and medicine. But I get hit when I make them mad."

"You deserve it. You're torturing our minds." he said through clenched teeth. "There's a particular reason why I'm not gonna kill you."

I gulped but dared to ask: "Why?"

"Because I wanna fuck you." he said and stood up. My eyes widened in horror and shock as he gripped my thighs again, smelling me. "You're exactly what I'm looking for." he mumbled against my neck.

I didn't understand what he meant. But I was mainly focused on the fact the I was about to be violated physically. I was about to face every woman's worst nightmare. Then he pulled away.

He sighed heavily and took his place against the door again. He put his head in his hands and stayed like that for about 15 mintues. I thought he fell asleep at first because he wasn't moving. Then he picked his head up. He stood and began untying me. He picked me up and swung me over his shoulder as he had before and opened the door.

He walked me to the dead end of the hall where the window was and set me down, suprisingly gently. He stared at me for a moment with his hands on my shoulders. I panted a bit, shocked with how fast he ran. Then I realized I'd been thinking of him as the_ Crazy Man _the entire time I was with him.

"Excuse me, what's your name?" I asked shyly and he released my shoulders. His hard glare suddenly softened.

"Inuyasha." he whispered. "Where do you live?"

I blinked, suddenly dazed. "I live in that huge yellow house south of downtown."

He gave me an incredulous look. "I've been locked up for so long just going mad and you expect me to know what you're talking about. I don't even remember what my old house looked like."

"We could take my car there..." I suggested. He picked me up bridal style.

"Fine. But if you drive me to another crazy clinic or police station, I'll really hurt you." he stated. I nodded and he opened the window. My eyes widened.

"What you doing?" I asked. Curse my ridiculous fear of heights.

"We're taking the window. I'm not going downstairs with all those people, guards and... whitnesses. I refuse to spend another second in this dump!"

And with that, he gripped me tight in his arms and jumped from the four-story window.

* * *

**One of the you guys (I believe it was _mad4life_) asked me why Inuyasha was in the hospital. That's a very good question. Keep reading and you'll find out. Hope you enjoy the chapter. Please review and tell me what you think! :)**

**My _The Tutor_ sequel won't be up until I finish one of my current stories. I'm sorry but I already have too many priorities. And a third story would be too much for me seeing as I just started the two I'm doing. Updates would be too far apart and I don't want you guys to deal with that.**

**-_Lexy4KagInu_**


	4. Missing

**Patients is a Virtue**

_**Summary: **__He came at me so fast, I didn't even have time to flinch. His long clawed fingers gripped my neck and slammed me against the wall. "What d-do you want?" I choked out. His hostile stare made it hard for me to look at him. He whispered, "You're flesh."_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha.

**Note: **This story is first-person, told from Kagome's point of view.

-x-

We were frozen in the air for what seemed like eternity. I was terrified of heights so I gripped his shoulders and buried my face in his bare chest. He didn't seem to notice but it was like jumping off my house, and you know how big it is. I didn't dare to look up at his face, but judging by the way he just simply lept out of the window, made it seem like he'd done this in his past. What _is_ this guy, exactly?

I waited patiently for us to smash into the ground, but all I felt was a small vibration. I dared to open my eyes. We were in the parking lot. He was crouched on his knees for a half second, then he stood up.

Then he dropped me.

"Keh. Stupid bitch." he muttered. I squealed and stood to sweep myself off. The concrete was hard and dry. I groaned and stood up. Sure enough I heard the little rocks hit the ground. My ass would definately be sore later.

"Which car is yours?" he asked suddenly.

"My keys are in my purse. And my purse is still in the office." I complained.

He held out my purse and gave it to me. I stared at him in shock. "How did you—"

"Shut up, bitch. It's always questions with you. I snagged it after I killed that guard. I knew it was yours. Your scent is all over it." he said matter-of-factly. What, did he have some super smelling power? I wasn't wearing perfume today. Then again, this guy was no ordinary mortal if he could easily jump from a four-story bulding.

I walked to my car and thank goodness I remembered to keep the hood up. I unlocked the doors and he hopped in the passenger seat almost immediately. He clicked on his seat belt while I pulled out of the lot.

The drive home was very silent and disturbing. I could feel him staring at me the whole way. It was embarrassing and I blushed and bowed my head. Whenever we were at a red light, I look anywhere but in his direction. It was nervracking to turn at a stop sign because when looked to the right, he was staring at me like he was trying to get inside my head. His stare was so concentrated it actually hurt to look at him.

I decided to try to talk to him, to see if it would lighten his gaze a little. "So, Inu... May I call you Inu?"

"No." he said throught gritted teeth. "Inuyasha."

"Well, Inuyasha,"—my voice shook a little—"how old did you say you are?"

"I didn't, wench. But if you must know, I'm twenty-four." he scoffed. I winced slightly. The light turned green and I made a right turn. We were about three blocks away now. I tried to comfort myself by thinking that. The sooner we got to my house, the sooner his eyes would stop impaling me.

As I turned to pulled into the garage, his gaze left me and he stared in awe at my home. "You live _here_?" he asked in amazement. I nodded.

"Just me and my kitty, Buyo." I opened the door. He followed me.

"Why the fuck does a woman and her cat live in a place this big?"

"My family has a lot of money and I have a lot of stuff. Plus, this place is very clean and it's close to town. The neighbors are nice..." I babbled. He was still in a state of shock.

"Even your garage is spotless." he whistled low.

I shrugged. "I'm a neat-freak."

"Great." he muttered. I stepped up to the door and unlocked it. His face was priceless when he walked in the kitchen. He looked like a little kid in the world's biggest candy shop. His wide eyes appraised eveything from the floor to the ceiling. I giggled and set my purse down on the table.

He turned to me and I immediately shut up. He growled again and stepped towards me. "What the fuck is so damn funny, bitch? If I were you, I'd be terrified in a situation like this. Don't fuck with me."

I looked around to avoid his stare again. "Well... now that we're at my house... what are we doing?"

"I'm pretty sure you have a TV. I'm gonna watch it while you make me something to eat. So what's on the menu?" he turned to the fridge.

I shrugged and scratched he back of my head. "I was gonna make porkchops and potatoes today..." I started. He nodded and headed for the livingroom. I sighed and pulled out the ingredients and dishes I needed.

I wrapped the potatoes up in foil on a tray and put them in the oven. When I looked up he was in the doorway. "Is something wrong?" I asked shakily. He shook his head and continued to stare at me.

"I'd rather watch you than TV. I'm not letting you be in the same room without me. You'll probably call the police or something. I don't trust you." he scoffed.

I turned my head to roll my eyes. _Yeah, and I totally trust some strange roof-jumping, homicidal maniac holding me hostage in my own home._ "Look, I'm not gonna rat you out. I mean it."

"You should. I'll be listening and watching your every move. If you even try to go in the back yard I'll splatter your flesh all over the walls."

I gulped.

"I swear on everything I have in my life that I won't bust you. I'll let you live here as long as you don't hurt me." I desperately added the last part.

He stared at me for a long moment. "Fine." he finally said. I sighed with relief. "I won't hurt you as long as you let me live here."

"I don't really have anyone to tell anyway. I'm not exactly a social person. I'm a stud." I laughed at myself.

"What about Hojo?" he asked. I suddenly got serious.

"Uhh... Hojo likes me and it's flattering. I like to be around him because it makes me feel like I'm able to socialize with people. But when he asked me out, it just changed everything. I like him, but not the way he likes me. I just got so nervous when he asked me out."

"Why?" he sounded somewhat concerned.

"I haven't dated in over a month." I sighed, blushing.

"I haven't dated in almost 6 fucking years! You're just hiding too much. Wow, you're such a pathetic retard." he wasn't smiling but he sounded like he wanted to laugh.

I ignored the second part. "Why did you get locked up?"

His eyes became furious. His large hands balled into fists at his sides. "None of your fucking business." he said through gritted teeth. "I went insane. End of story." I may have been imagining but it looked like his eyes flickered red for a half second... I simply nodded.

"Umm... Just to let you know, with you not letting me leave the house and stuff, I'm not gonna be able to go to work. Which means I'm not gonna be able to put food on the table. So I guess you get 3 or 4 more dinners then we starve."

His expression changed: he was thoughtful now. "You're not too ditzy after all. Good point. But how the hell am I gonna go out in public with you? Hojo surely posted signs. They're probably on the news right now for Pete's sake. I don't trust you going off alone."

"We can... dye your hair."

His eyes narrowed. "Don't fucking touch me." he growled through his teeth.

I held out my hands in front of me. "Relax." I said. He rolled his eyes.

"So..." he began. Their was a sly edge to his voice and I gulped. "Well whatever with the dying my hair shit. I need you for tonight so reschedule your date with Hojo."

I raised an eyebrow. "Need me for what what?" I asked.

"I'm not letting you of my sight." he said simply.

"Didn't I promise you that I'm not going to rat you out?"

"You just wanna spend time with Hojo." his eyes were amused again. I didn't bother to respond to him when he brought up Hojo. "Or," he continued, ignoring my silence, "You're uncomfortable with him being overly friendly towards you."

"I suppose I am." I admitted shamefully. "I just wanted someone to socialize with. I'm not interesting. I honestly have no idea what he sees in me." I turned my head to wipe my tears. It made me sad to talk about my love life. My voice even sounded sad to me.

"That's definately true, even though I'm holding you hostage for a reason. Maybe he's like me: he justs wants to fuck you dry."—I flinched—"In fact, a nice dose of cock is exactly what you need. Unless you perfer pussy, or both." he sounded excited.

I gasped, embarrassed and turned to face him again. His expression was devilishly amused. Even his frown looked amused. I knew I was blushing. My skin began to feel hotter.

He stared at me, his amused expression turning to thoughtful as he cocked his head to the side. "Am I right?"

"My sex and relationship life will remain confidential, thank you." I spat.

His voice sounded amused again. "You're a virgin, aren't you?" he gasped. I turned my face away, feeling my skin grow impossibly hotter. "You are!" he yelled, making me jump. "I can warm you up for him, ya know? I'll bet I'm bigger anyway."

"Inuyasha, please! I don't wanna talk about this." I put my hands over my ears, even though I could still hear him.

"You wanna see it?" he asked somewhat innocently.

My eyes widened and I collapsed on the floor. I fell on my back, my hair covered my face. I pushed the locks out of my way and he was standing over me with his arms crossed over his chest. He shook his head in disapproval.

"You may not be a ditz, but you are a clutz." he muttered. I gave him a dirty look and stood up. I ignored him standing behind me for a moment as I divided the porkchops on two plates and turned off the stove and oven. I pulled the potatoes out and buttered them. It was so strange how Inuyasha didn't remember what his house looked like, but he remembered TV and romance.

Of course he'd remember penis and vagina—the typical male mind.

We each got two potatoes and four porkchops, which were bigger than the ones I usually bought. There were three extra potatoes on the counter. While he ate, I watched him in amazement. I've never scene anyone eat so fast. I looked down at my still-full plate, ashamed. By the time he was done, I was only halfway through my first porkchop, and I didn't even touch my potato. He sat, staring at me with a thoughtful expression. I got uncomfortable and felt sick. I pushed the rest of my food toward him. He gave me a questioning look and I smiled. He took the hint and dug in.

When he was done eating everything—including the left-over potatoes—I did the dishes and wiped off the mess he made on the table. Of course he watched me the whole time. He waited until I was done cleaning to make a comment. "I guess there are other good qualities about you. That was the best thing I ate in years. Way better than that hospital shit."

"Thank you." I smiled. I had to admit, he wasn't all that bad. He barely touched me since we got here. He commented me on my cooking—and ate it all—and he promised not to kill me. After I cleaned up and he made his comment, we went in the living room.

"Sitting and watching TV should calm your stomache down. You must be full." I said. He simply nodded and sat cross-legged on the couch on the opposite side of where I sat on the couch. I turned on the TV and the news was on.

On the news, was a female news reporter and Hojo. Behind them was the insane asylum. Inuyasha and I exchanged shocked glances then looked back at the TV.

"Hi, I'm Kito Tashi standing here with Akitoki Hojo, manager at the Tokyo Insane Asylum. Would you care to share with us what happened here, Mr. Hojo?" she put her microphone up to Hojo's face.

"Yes," he answered. "Our most dangerous patient has broken out of his room and escaped."

"And how has this affected the other patients?" Kito asked. In the backround I noticed a bunch of cops and employees and yellow tape that said _Do Not Cross_.

"Thankfully, all of the patients are still in their rooms. Each of them unharmed. But I can't say the same for my employees. Seventeen guards and thirteen nurses were killed. Each found with deep gashes and bruises in there bodies. We found one guard that was impaled through his chest. In all my years of working with dangerous patients, nothing like this has ever occured. The missing patient is named Inuyasha Takahashi."

"Is that all that makes him so dangerous?" the reporter asked, eyes wide.

"He doesn't think like a human. He thinks like an animal. But I can't get into specifics. I think he kidnapped one of our nurses. She went missing during these attacks. No one in the building has seen her since the alarm went off."

Hojo just handed the microphone back to the reporter and walked away, rubbing his temples. She looked confused for a moment then turned back to the camera.

"Mr. Hojo is giving a reward for anyone who finds the missing patient, Inuyasha Takahashi. The reward is twenty thousand dollars. Fliers will be posted along public buildings including patient information and a photo. There will also be missing posters of the missing nurse, Kagome Higurashi. Anyone with any questions or information please call 555-6012."

And she repeated the number two more times then I shut off the TV. I looked over to Inuyasha, eyes wide. He looked angrier than I'd ever seen. His lips were pulled back over his teeth and I realized that his canines were pointed like old-fasion vampire teeth. His teeth were gritted together and his death glare was directed at the black TV screen.

Then my phone rang, catching my attention. I glanced over at Inuyasha and his eyes were closed now. He pinched the bridge of his nose, as if trying to relax himself. I turned and leaned over the arm of the couch to retrieve the phone when a large, clawed hand grabbed mine and pulled it away.

With my hand trapped in his, I looked up and heard a low growl building up in his chest. I stared into his gold eyes that flickered to red.

**Hey, sorry for the late update but I had my reading PSSAs and they're killing me. I've never written so much before**—**I had to write 6 pages of my definition of common sense! I have a fucking bruise on my pinky. I'm gonna try to get up another chapter of this because I know you guys are loving this story. We don't have school monday... I gotta get up _All Boy School _too... I'll try.**

**Peace.**

**_-Lexy4KagInu_**


	5. Emotions

**Patients is a Virtue**

_**Summary: **__He came at me so fast, I didn't even have time to flinch. His long clawed fingers gripped my neck and slammed me against the wall. "What d-do you want?" I choked out. His hostile stare made it hard for me to look at him. He whispered, "You're flesh."_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha.

**Note: **This story is first-person, told from Kagome's point of view.

-x-

With my hand trapped in his, I looked up and heard a low growl building up in his chest. I stared into his gold eyes that flickered to red.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" he growled. I peeked down at the caller ID and recognized my mother's cell phone number. I took a deep breath and stared into his red eyes.

"I-Inuyasha?" my voice was barely audible. "Are you okay? It's just my mother. Don't worry."

"Fuck your mother!" his voice boomed, no longer appealing. He yanked my hand, forcing me to stand up and punched me in the chest, knocking the air out of me. I landed on the couch, gasping for air. I couldn't breathe for about 10 seconds then I managed to inhale. I stared up at him. He moved to stand over me. I felt something squash my right foot and I heard a loud scream, suprised when I discovered it was mine.

The phone stopped ringing.

"At this point, you should hate your mother for bringing you into this world." he said quietly, still putting pressure on my foot. I heard it crack and screamed again. My head whipped back against the couch and I covered my face with my hands. I didn't want to look at him any more. He stepped off my foot and it was quiet. Then I felt him forcefully grab my hands and pulled them away from my face. He pinned them above my head with one hand and choked me with the other.

"Please..." I moaned. I still couldn't hear myself. "You promised."

"I don't give two fucks about what I promised. If I kill you, you can't rat me out." his hand released my throat and I panted. He grabbed me by my collar and pulled me up until his face was inches from mine. "I should've figured that out earlier. I'm very good at killing. If anyone finds me, they'll find your corpse slung over my shoulder as well. Now how much money do you think they'd get? I should just fuck you and kill you right now. I don't know which I'd enjoy more. Fucking is great, but then again, I get a kick out of killing too."

"You wouldn't—" I began but he cut me off.

"Oh, believe me. I would. But why do I not want to?" he murmured and released me. His eyes turned back to normal. He rubbed his temples and squeezed his eyes shut, as if he had a headache.

"Shit." he muttered. He rubbed his eyes and looked at me again. I only noticed now that he had tears in my eyes. They slid down my cheeks and I held my breath. He looked suprised as he took in my appearance.

"What the fuck happend to you? Why are you crying?" he asked. My eyes widened. Did he not realize what he just did? And what was the deal with his eyes? I sat up slowly, careful not to get him angry again.

"You hit me." I whispered. I could recognize my voice again. "You punched me in the chest..."

"The fuck I did." he rolled his eyes. "Are you doing crack?"

"No... You just fucking attacked me. You're telling me you don't recall doing it but _I_ do crack? You're the one who just broke out of a crazy place." I was starting to get angry. He raised his eyebrows.

"Oops." It sounded like he said. He turned away from me and his hands balled into fists. "I guess that's another reason I was locked up." he turned back to me. "I get pretty dangerous when I'm pissed off."

I glared at him, my anger rising. "IF YOU KNOW THE REASONS YOU WERE LOCKED UP, WHY THE FUCK DID YOU LET YOURSELF IN PUBLIC?!" I screamed, suprised with myself. I didn't know my voice could get that loud.

He looked amused. "You've got a temper. Maybe you need anger management."

"Yeah, and you need a needle in your ass. Now I see why Hojo wouldn't let me work with you. You're a fucking killer! You should have been given the death penalty, not put in a crazy hospital. I'm not ratting you out, but whatever. If they do find you, I hope they chop your head off!"

"Bitch, watch who the fuck you're talking to! I can get just as loud and angry as you!" he screamed, his face turning red with anger. He gave me a death glare again. "Apparently, you don't care about me. You're so worried about feeding me but you barely care about the fact I'm a 20,000 dollar prize now. I should go back to the hospital and tear Hojo's fucking head off."

"No, you shouldn't. Hojo's just worried for the other patient's safety. You're the one killing everyone. And why the fuck would you say I _apparently_ don't care about you? I don't! You're a fucking homicidal creep. I'm only keeping you safe so you won't kill me, but go ahead and do it! _Apparently_ you don't care about me either. You keep talking about raping and killing me and you expect me to care about you?! Go to hell!"

"If I'm not gonna kill you then I obviously do care about you!" he said. My eyes widened instantly. He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose again. He slumped down into and indian style sitting position. He held his head in his hands and sighed. "I really do care about you." he whispered. "As much as I enjoy killing, there's something about you that makes me not want to kill. I don't understand why or what it is. You should have been raped or dead by now but I just can't find it in myself to do that to you. I must've lost control too many times today because I would never want to hurt you the way I did."

We sat in silence for a moment. I was speechless. This vicious, cold blooded homicidal killer cared about me. I sighed. "Are you gonna tell me why you were locked up?" I asked.

He shook his head. "Not yet. I just can't. I don't want anything to do with you right now, okay? Just don't say anything and I won't hurt you again." It wasn't a threat. He was trying to control his anger. I stared at him, waiting for him to say or do something else.

Then I suddenly realized that I pitied him. He's been locked up for six years and going crazy. Not being able to see the light. Being addicting to killing. Having a demented temper issue and no one to fall back on except me. But I didn't catch him. All I did was scream at him about how bad he is and how he should be killed. He's obviously alone in the world. And to make matters worse, he's a ticket to fortune, like he said.

I ignored the aching in my foot and slumped on the floor next to him. He didn't move an inch. I hesitated, reaching up to put a hand over his. His skin was very warm. He pushed my hand away and looked up at me with sad eyes. I couldn't help myself. I had my arms around him in a second, my face buried in his hair. He stiffened in shock and pushed me away. He seemed alarmed when I went near his head.

"What are you doing?" he asked. I blushed in embarrassment. I sat back and shrugged.

"Sorry. You're probably in more pain right now than I am." I ushered towards my foot. I guessed one of my toes were broken. They didn't feel in place and I was still wearing shoes.

"Yeah. You can call your mother back if want. I don't care." He leaned back on the floor and stretched out. He looked taller than he usually did. He was at least 6'4.

I stood up and dialed my mother's number. She picked up on the first ring. "Kagome, is that you?" my mother's worried voice said. Overprotective as always.

"Yes, Mom. Chill out, okay? I'm fine."

"Why didn't you pick up before?"

"I was in the bathroom. Dunkin Doughnuts, you know?"

She ignored that. "I was so worried. I just watched the news and Hojo said you were missing and the missing patient might've taken you. I almost had a heart attack, then I remembered that you usually run when there's danger. Your grandfather and I called to make sure you're okay, which apparently you are. Do you mind if we stop by?"

I froze and Inuyasha was staring at me from where he lay on the floor. "Mom, hold that thought. I gotta go to the bathroom again." I placed the phone on the arm of the couch. He sat up instantly.

"What is it?" he asked.

"My mother wants to come up. I guess that also includes my brother and grandfather. She wants to make sure I'm okay. She must think I'm delusional. She's very over-protective of me, ya know. What should I tell her?"

"No." he said.

"What? Why not? She's my fucking mother and she's worried about me. She thought I was killed and the least I could do is let her come see me to make sure I'm okay."

"Oh, that's nice but, hello? What the fuck am I suposed to do? I ain't hiding in your basement."

I said the first thing that came to my mind. "I could run you a bath and you stay upstairs till they leave! I don't want you getting into anything either. I'll run the water while she's on her way up."

"What will I wear?"

"My robe. I'll wash and dry your pants." I pressed. He stared at me for a long moment and closed his eyes, sighing in frustration. I began to worry that my mother hung up. He finally opened his eyes.

"Whatever then. Fine. But you better start running the water."

"When I hang up." I said, anxiously grabbing the phone off the couch. "Mom, you still there?"

"Yes. May we come up?" she asked desperately.

"Sure. I'll make some tea. Don't worry about bringing food. I was so scared I ate all my porkchops and potatoes. It calmed me down." I patted my stomache for some reason. Inuyasha stared at me like I had six eyes. I blushed.

There was a pause at the other end. "That doesn't sound like you. You must've been scared then. I'll sleep over if you want."

"No, no. That's okay. I'm fine now."

"Alrighty then. We're coming up now, okay?"

"See you." I said. The other line clicked and I hung up too. Inuyasha was standing at the bottom of the steps, waiting. I guided him upstairs into the bathroom. I put the plug in the drain and turned on the warm water.

"Why the hell do you have a two-person shower?" Inuyasha asked.

"It's a big house. Besides, I like having big things to myself." I explained. When the tub was filled I stood in the hallway. "Hurry and give me your pants." I said. He handed me his pants and I threw them in the washer then started a pot of tea. My mother always had me fix her tea when she came. I ran back upstairs and put my robe on the doorknob.

"My robe is on the doorknob. Are you okay in there?" I asked.

"I'm fine." he sounded bored.

"Please don't make any noise. I'll let you know when you can get out." I said and stumbled downstairs. I'd have to tough out the pain in my foot. If my mother saw me waddling around she'd flip out.

As if on cue, the doorbell rang. I forced myself to walk normally to answer it. My family stood there with a large black umbrella. "Hey." I greeted casually. They said their hellos and I helped my grandfather sit at the kitchen table and placed his walker in the coat closet.

"See, I knew you were fine. Karori worries way too much." Gramps laughed.

"We were all worried, Grandpa." Souta said.

"Hojo didn't call you, did he?" My mother asked. "That's a suprise. That doesn't sound like the Hojo I knew. He would normally call you before just reporting you missing. He should've called me too. He has my cell."

"I don't know—" I began.

Gramps cut me off. "That's because the Hojo we know is always up Kagome's ass." Souta laughed and my mother and I glared.

"Kagome, maybe you sould call him tonight." Mother suggested. "He'll stress a lot less."

"Yeah, but I don't want to. I was supposed to go out with him tonight. I don't think I want to anymore. I don't like him like that."

"Hon, you gotta call him. Cancel your plans and tell him you just want to be friends. He'll still be happy to hear that you're up and around."

"I suppose I should in that case. But not until you guys leave." I said. I wasn't sure if I actually would call him but if I did, I didn't want my grandfather to be there to make wise cracks in the backround.

"Kagome, can I play the piano?" Souta asked.

"Yes. I told you, you don't have to ask me anymore. Just go play it." The teapot started to scream and I moved it to the back burner, turning off the other. I poured the tea into a mug for my mother and one scoop of sugar then handed it to her.

"I'm still in shock with what happened." my mother said suddenly. "I'm so glad you ran away."

"I know." I muttered. "All of those poor guards..."

"Kagome, do you know any of the people who were killed?" my grandfather asked, suddenly serious.

"No. I was filling in for some one on the first floor. I don't really know anyone there better than Hojo or the patients." I said.

"Did you know Inuyasha?" my mom asked.

"No. I'm not allowed to work with the dangerous patients anyway. Hojo doesn't let me go near them. I already get hit by the patients I work with. Hojo says I'll probably get killed. And apparently, I would have been."

"Now that sounds like Hojo." my grandfather said. I rolled my eyes.

"Were you allowed to look at his file?" Mother asked.

"I can only view the files of the patients I work with. I need Hojo's permission to view patient files anyway. Remember, I'm only a nurse. I don't have that many privlages in the building."

"You deserve more access to things like this if you wanna be safe." my grandfather cut in.

"I know. Maybe I'll talk to Hojo about it whenever I go back to work."

"What do you mean 'maybe?'" my mother asked.

"Well, I gotta catch him in a good mood first." I explained.

"What to you mean _whenever_ you go back to work?" my grandfather asked.

I shrugged. "Well I don't plan to go back to work any time soon. There still cleaning up the bodies. When I call Hojo, hopefully he'll understand. He should. If not, I don't know what I'll do."

"Find a new job?" my mother suggested.

"Yeah..."

"Well I'll tell you one thing: If anything else bad happens at that building that could put your life or the other employees and patients at risk, I'm pressing charges against Hojo whether you like it or not." Gramps said. "I don't want my granddaughter working in a slaughterhouse where she's the animal."

I rolled my eyes. "Am I supposed to thank you for that?" I asked.

"If you want to."

I rolled my eyes and placed my mother's empty mug in the sink. I grabbed Gramps's walker and we made our way to the music room. Souta was on the bench, pressing random keys. I sat next to him and listened.

Souta was very young. Only 13, but he was very talented. He played the piano by ear. He'd listen to a sound then search for the keys that made the sound and memorize them. I started off playing by ear then I learned to read notes and eventually memorized the sounds each key made. I could just listen to a song and play it right off the bat, but only with my right hand. Souta wasn't good at playing with both hands though. Only the right. I smiled when he finally found the keys to complete his song and he slid off the bench.

"Kagome, you should just teach the boy how to read notes. He really wants to play with both hands." my grandfather said.

"Sure." I shrugged. "I can take him on weekends."

"Can you teach me some tonight? Right now?" Souta asked, growing excited. I smiled and patted the bench for him to sit next to me. He eagerly hopped up.

"I'll teach you the seven major chords tonight. It should only take 5 minutes." I gently pressed the first key on the piano. "This is a C." I tapped it a few more times. "There are more C's going up the piano, just at higher octives. These are also C's." I tapped the other keys then the second key. "This is a D..."

I showed him all of the keys going up to G.

"There are no H's?" Souta asked. I laughed.

"No. Instruments usually only go from A to G. No H."

"Got it. Now what about the little black keys?" he asked.

"Souta, we should get going." Gramps said. My mom helped him stand up and Souta grabbed his jacket off the floor. "Your sister is still alive and well so there's no use staying anymore. Besides, she has an important call to make. We'll probably come by tomorrow, okay?"

"Kay. By, Kagome." Souta said. I hugged him and we said our goodbyes. When they were out the door, I made my way upstairs to the bathroom. I would have to use my foot massager tonight. When I reached the bathroom I realized that my robe was no longer on the doorknob.

"Inuyasha, they're gone. May I come in?" I asked quietly.

"Give me a sec." he said and grunted. I blushed deeply, knowing what he was doing. I wanted to laugh. A minute later he asked: "Are my pants done? I feel so weird without having my shit cradled."

"Okay..." I sighed, feeling awkward. "I'll check your pants now." I walked away and waddled back downstairs to the washing machine. I placed his pants and boxers in the dryer and put them on for 45 minutes then limped back upstairs.

"I'm just gonna go around in a towel. This robe is too tan and girly." he said and opened the door. Sure enough, there was a tan towel wrapped around his waist. "When are my clothes gonna be done?"

"I just put them in the dryer so about 45 minutes." I said.

He nodded and looked down at himself then back at me. "You love tan, don't you? You're furniture and walls are tan. Not to mention your fucking clothes."

"Well gold is my favorite color but I can't afford a huge gold house so I perfer tan."

He seemed to ignore me and jogged passed me down the stairs. I limped down... _again._ He was in the living room, dialing on the phone. I looked at him, confused.

"Who are you calling?" I asked.

"That number from the news about information. What was it again? I believe it's 6012." He muttered to himself and pressed the phone to the side of his face. I noticed that only the tips of his long, beautiful exotic hair were wet. The rest was perfectly dry but his body was wet. I walked up to me and stood on my toes, trying to hear the other side if the conversation.

"Hello?" a man answered.

"I have information about the missing Kagome Higurashi." Inuyasha said in a slightly deeper voice—without greeting.

"Yes, sir. What is your message?"

"Just a minute. I have a question. I understand that there will be a reward for anyone who turns in the Inuyasha Takahashi character. I was wondering what will happen to Inuyasha when he's turned in?"

"Sir, that information will remain confidential."

"But I thought I was supposed to call this number for information." Inuyasha pressed.

"I'm sorry sir, but the hospital wishes to protect its patients. I cannot give out that informaton."

"Yeah, but one of the patients just killed a bunch of people and is now out loose in Tokyo. So what's the point of protecting him?" Inuyasha complained, beginning to sound angry.

"I—"

"I guess you don't want want to know how Kagome Higurashi's doing, or if she's even safe. I'm the only one with knowledge of her whereabouts."

"If you know about—"

"Fuck what I know!" he yelled and I jumped. "If anyone who finds Inuyasha get's a reward, why can't I just know what's gonna happen to him? What if I know about him too, huh? What I know will remain confidential until I know what you know. Now tell me what they'll do to me or I'll kill you and Kagome will never be seen again!"

The line went dead.

**This is a gift for Valentine's Day since I can't give you guys chocolate. Sorry about the piano talking**—**I got a piano for Christmas and I play by ear but I'm just now learning how to read notes so I'm not good at it. I hope you enjoy the chapter. I spent all day typing it, lol. My family is coming so I gotta go. Enjoy! And Happy Valentine's Day. :)**

**_-Lexy4KagInu_**


	6. Pity

**Patients is a Virtue**

_**Summary: **__He came at me so fast, I didn't even have time to flinch. His long clawed fingers gripped my neck and slammed me against the wall. "What d-do you want?" I choked out. His hostile stare made it hard for me to look at him. He whispered, "You're flesh."_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha.

**Note: **This story is first-person, told from Kagome's point of view.

-x-

We stood for what seemed like an hour—even though it was only about 30 seconds—listening to the constant beeping of the phone. Inuyasha looked like he was about to burst and I was thoughtless and motionless. Inuyasha angerily whipped the phone on the sofa.

"Damnit!" he yelled.

He just gave himself away. My breath caught in my throat at the thought. He turned to stare at me but I wasn't paying much attention. My eyes started to water and I felt my legs give out from under me. Before I could even start to fall, Inuyasha was holding me up by my armpits, like I was a child. His eyes were wide and thoughtfull as he examined my exhausted expression.

"You okay?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. I looked at him with half-lidded eyes for a moment before I finally snapped back to reality. I righted myself before looking back at him.

"Why would you say that to him? He could so easily trace that call!" I screamed, my anger rising again. He blinked twice before calming his expression.

"I blocked the call. Star sixty-seven, right?" his voice was calm again.

"Yes but how is it the you don't remember your house, but you remember TV and phones and all that stuff?" I tried to make my voice sound calmer too.

"The people on my floor watch TV and use phones all the time. I overheard two nurses prank-calling. It was pretty funny."

Him mentioning nurses reminded me: "Did you kill any girl nurses?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Nope. I told you, I don't hurt girls." he said simply.

Yeah. Right.

"Well now, that man knows that the almight psycho kill, _Inuyasha Takahashi_,"—I spat his name out like venom—"is holding me hostage in my own fucking house! Maybe you should think before you talk."

"Well, I would've forgot the number." he rolled his eyes. "By the way, I am holding you hostage in your home." He picked me up and tossed me on the couch and straddled me. He placed a hand my shoulder and pressed down gently so I couldn't sit up.

"What the hell are you doing, ass?" I screamed. He gently pressed a finger to my lips.

"Shh. Don't talk. I'm holding you hostage, silly." he said.

"Pinning me to a couch isn't holding me hostage." I spat out.

"No, but keeping you locked in your house, not allowing you to leave certainly is holding you hostage. Unless you're willing to stay with me." he whispered as he bent his head down. I felt his lips lightly running on my collar bone. My eyes widened and I shoved his chest. He didn't budge. He lifted his head back up to look at me—the skin on his cheeks was rosy. He stared at me with half-lidded eyes.

"What's the matter?" he whispered softly. I almost melted. "Easy, girl. I'm holding you hostage but I'm not going to hurt you if you do as I say. You've had a long day. Why not have some fun?"

"Because your idea of _fun_ will be shameful and painful for me. Now get off of me." I shoved again but he still didn't move. He frowned and continued to stare at me. I moved my hands to his face and lifted my head, still trying to push him. I pulled at the hair on the top of his head.

He looked frightened now.

As he moved pinned my hands above my head, something moved his hair. My eyes widened. "What the hell?" I gasped. He suddenly sat up and stood, facing away from me with his arms corssed.

"Inuyasha?" I whispered. "What's wrong?"

"I'm not _normal_." he said. I blinked, waiting for him to say more. He didn't.

"What in the world is in your hair?" I asked.

"Nothing. Now go check my pants, bitch." he pulled me off the couch and walked behind me with his hands on my shoulders. He stood behind me as I checked his pants in the dryer.

"They're dry but the hems are still a little damp. Is that okay?" I held them out to him.

He took them and rolled his eyes. "Whatever." he said and took off the towel. My eyes widened and I squealed as I turned away.

"What's with you?" he asked softly from behind me.

"Could you not flash your penis in front of me? I'm a virgin but I really don't need to see that."

"You know you wanted to see it." he said quietly—I shuddered."Alright, I'm covered." he said softly. I slowly turned and took the towel from him. He looked amused, but still not smiling. I began to wonder how when the last time he smiled was. He was very handsome—I admited to myself—and had a sense of humor—even though it was a perverted sense of humor—so why didn't he smile?

He was staring at me, thoughtful again. I looked back up at him. "What?" I smiled, hoping he would too for some reason. He stared for a while longer and I started to get nervous. As gentle as his gaze was, I still felt like he was trying to get in my head. He seemed to finally come back to reality when I cleared my throat. He blinked a couple times and stared over my head, scratching the back of his neck. I rolled my eyes and went to the fridge to get my grapes.

"Can I have some?" I heard Inuyasha's soft voice from behind me. I turned with a grape in my mouth and handed him a vine. He examined it for a moment then tipped his head back and stuck the whole vine in his mouth. He chewed and swallowed like it was nothing.

I stared at him with wide eyes. He looked confused. "What?"

"You're... not exactly supposed to eat the whole vine, ya' know..." I said slowly. He rolled his eyes.

"I have strong teeth and a strong stomache." he said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. I looked at the bag of grapes then back and him and giggled. He looked suprised now.

"What now?"

"No more for you." I laughed. "This is why I need to go back to work. You've got some appitite. I need to buy food for us, you know. But I'm gonna have to run away from you, _since your the only one with knowledge of my whereabouts_." I quoted and laughed. He looked amused.

"Shut up." he rolled his eyes.

I took a deep breath. "My mother said I sould call Hojo." I said and squeezed my eyes shut, not wanting to see his reaction. "Is that okay?"

"Hell yeah." he said. "I'm freakin' hungry. You have a lot of food but you really should go back to work, I'm sorry to say. And you can reschedule your date." he added. He sounded angry...

"I don't think I'm going out with him." I murmured. This seemed to please Inuyasha. "By the way, I was kidding when i said no more grapes."

"Well let's go in the living room and watch TV. You can call Hojo later." he placed his hand on the small of my back and we strolled to the living room. I flicked on the TV and this time Inuyasha sat next to me on the couch with his hands behind his head. I was curled up in a ball, of course—the bag of grapes rested between us. We watched _Step Up 2 The Streets_ in the movie channels.

Throughout the movie, I could see Inuyasha sneeking glances at me through the corner of my eye. He would stare at me for about ten seconds, three times per scene. For some reason, I felt pleasure now when he stared at me. It made me feel more confident in my appearance. He wouldn't give me those deadly glares any more. He'd just stare at me with a thoughtful expression then look away.

I remember my friends always telling me that I was too beautiful to stay locked in my house. I needed to get out more and share my beauty with the world. And now that I was literally _locked in my house,_ I did feel beautiful.

My eyes stayed on the TV screen as I reached down for another grape. When I got a hold of one, I felt Inuyasha's warm hand wrap around mine. I looked at him and he was staring at me again. He released my hand and apologized. I popped the grape into my mouth and felt something digging in my butt. I reached behind me and pulled out the phone.

Inuyasha was staring dully at me and nodded, knowing what I wanted. I sighed and dial Hojo's cell phone number. It rang two times then he answered.

"Kagome, is that you? Are you okay?" his voice asked me desperately. It was like the conversation I just had with my mother all over again—but Hojo was **not** coming over with Inuyasha here. Inuyasha would probably rip his head off, as he said before.

"Yes, Hojo. It's me. Listen, I'm coming back to work tomorrow, okay? I ran away when I heard the alarm go off."

"Thank goodness you're safe. But maybe you shouldn't come back to work for another two days. Police are still cleaning up to bodies. How am I supposed to replace twenty-one employees?"

I sighed, suddenly feeling guilty. I looked over at Inuyasha, who was staring at the floor with an eangry expression. "I don't know what to tell you." I said sadly. Hojo sniffed on the other end.

"Inuyasha killed Hoshiyomi too, Kagome." he sounded like he was crying. Hoshiyomi was one of Hojo's best friends at work. Inuyasha looked at me now, suddenly anxious. I knew what he wanted.

"Hojo, would you mind telling me what would happen to Inuyasha if he's captured?" I asked sweetly.

"He's supposed to be sentenced to death." he said, sounding angry. "He deserves it. He's lucky he's not dead now. Kagome, he killed so many people in his past, it's probably a record. And now's he's killed so many again. When you went missing I thought he got you too."

"Yeah, maybe you should've called me before you just paraded my absence on the news. I run away from danger, you should know that." I began to sound angry, even to myself.

"I know and I'm sorry but everyone was being interrogated. Even a few patients on the bottom floor were asked questions."

"Whatever. Then I guess I'll be back at work in two days?"

"Sure. And I'll pay you double for taking Ayumi's place. I'll also pay you for the hours you weren't here and tomorrow."

"Thank you."

"Bye."

"See you, Hojo." And I hung up before he could say anything else. Inuyasha was still staring at me.

"So when I become someone's bag of cash I'm gonna be killed?" he asked sadly. I wanted to hug him again. Pity washed over me for the second time today. I stared at him, he twittled his thumbs with a sad and thoughtful expression.

"I'm gonna get in the shower," I said slowly, "so why don't you go to bed? Come on." I turned off the TV and put the remaining grapes back in the fridge. I walked him upstairs to guest bedroom—which was where Souta slept when he stayed over.

He climbed on the bed and stared at me for a moment. "I'm not tired." he said simply.

I smiled as sweetly as I could without over-doing it, "I'll check on you when I get out of the shower, okay?" he nodded. I frowned as I walked away and got in my shower. There were six hoses—four on the walls, one on the ceiling and one on the floor shooting up so no matter where I stood, I was getting wet. The scent of my shampoo quickly filled the room and I rinsed my hair and dried off, hurriedly putting on my pajamas.

When I was done, I trotted back into Inuyasha's room. The TV was on and he wasn't sleeping. He was sitting but his head was in his hands. His heavy breathing sounded frustrated. I slowly walked in and sat on the edge of the bed and curled into a ball, waiting for him to say something since I couldn't come up with anything.

I lightly placed a hand on his shoulder. "Are you okay to talk?" I asked softly.

He nodded. "Talk." he commanded. I sighed.

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha. Maybe some secrets are better left unknown. I won't turn you in. I promise. I don't want you to die."

"You're a first." he mumbled in his hands.

"You don't have to be afraid."

"I'm not afraid. I'm angry. If someone finds me, they'll practically be rich. And what do I get? A death sentence. I'm not going to hurt you. So if you wanna turn me in for money, go ahead and do it. There's no reason for me to be alive if so many people want me dead. I ruined so many lives. You and Hojo are right. I shouldn't have been locked up—I should have been killed a long time ago. And now I'm ruining your life."

"Inuyasha, don't. You're not ruining my life. You hurt me a couple times today but you said so yourself—you didn't mean to hurt me."

"I did hurt you." he mumbled. "How's your foot?"

"It's a little sore but I can barely feel it now. Please don't be upset. I don't know what to say to you. I'm not going to ruin your life for fortune. I already have a lot of money and I don't think you should die, no matter how many poeple you killed."

"Liar."

"I'm not lying. I pity you, you know that? I've never felt so bad for someone before in my life. I just don't want you to die..."

"I don't wanna die either. I'm adicted to killing. If there's someone I don't like, I kill them. I wanna kill Hojo right now. Really badly. If it weren't for him, I'd be resting in peace right now."

"What do you mean?"

"Six years ago when I was supposed to be sentenced to death, Hojo was the one who told the judge that I just needed to be put away and that death wasn't necessary for such a troubled soul. Now he's saying the I _deserve_ to die. Asshole..."

"Hojo has a knack for getting on people's nerves." I said.

"You got that right." he said.

"I won't let you die. You know that, right?" I said. He moved his hands away from his face and looked up at me with sad eyes. I've never seen anyone look so sad in my life.

I wrapped my arms around his torso, ignoring his body stiffening in shock. I buried my face in his chest and sobbed lightly. He hesitated and pushed me off him again. I looked at him and sighed, aggravated.

"Please, leave me to go to sleep. I need to release my stress." he asked softly.

I nodded and stood. "Goodnight, Inuyasha. Wake me if you need anything, okay?" He nodded and I walked out of the room, with a lot on my mind. As I approached my room, I reached out for the when I felt two strong arms turn me to face a muscular chest. I looked up at Inuyasha's sad eyes for a moment before he crushed me in a tight hug against his chest.

* * *

**I'm trying to get up All Boy School... believe it or not. I keep loosing the file and it's getting on my nerves! xD**

**Things are getting good, aren't they? I'm sure most of you are waiting for Inuyasha to tell Kagome why he was locked up for so long. I'm not telling you when it's coming up—BWAHAHAHAHA! Just kidding, you _will _know soon, I promise. This isn't that much of a cliffy but it's where Inu starts to fall for Kags, as you can see. Hope you enjoyed. Please review. :)**

**_-Lexy4KagInu_**


	7. Trust

**Patients is a Virtue**

_**Summary: **__He came at me so fast, I didn't even have time to flinch. His long clawed fingers gripped my neck and slammed me against the wall. "What d-do you want?" I choked out. His hostile stare made it hard for me to look at him. He whispered, "You're flesh."_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha.

**Note: **This story is first-person, told from Kagome's point of view.

-x-

I woke the next morning earlier than usual due to the abnormal heat I felt building up in my body. I groaned, rubbing my sweaty forehead then pulled off my sleeping mask and draped it over my headboard. My eyes were still closed and I was still half asleep. I started to open me eyes to look at my now sun-filled bedroom.

I froze when I felt something warm at my side. I turned over slowly and saw Inuyasha at my side, staring at me with wide, excited eyes. I sat up slowly and his eyes followed me, but he didn't move. I stared at him awkwardly, hoping this was just a silly dream.

"Inuyasha?" I said sleepily. He raised and eyebrow.

"What?" he asked, as if the moment was an every-day thing. It wasn't for me. It's not every day you wake up with some psychopath from a hospital that you worked at but never met, kidnapping you then holding you hostage in your own house and trying to have sex with you and you wake up the next day with them in your bed.

I looked around awkwardly. He stared at me with amusement evident in his gold eyes, but he still didn't crack a grin. "Maybe..." I tried to smile, "we should have a talk about personal space?"

He stared at me, waiting as if I hadn't said anything. "I'm hungry." he simply siad. I sighed and looked at my clock. It was just after nine. I looked back at Inuyasha and he was sitting up now, looking at me with a thoughtful expression.

"Fine," I sighed. "Let's go."

He was out of the bed the moment I spoke those words. He stared at me, waiting while I made my bed. While I pulled the sheets up I look at him and asked: "How long have you been in my bed?"

He shrugged. "Almost all night. But I waited for you to fall asleep first."

I couldn't really think of anything to say. "Did you enjoy yourself?" I joked.

"Of course. It was warm and soft, unlike the clammy hard hospital matresses. Besides, you smell good."

"...Okay..." I said slowly, my voice thick with sleep. When I was done making my bed, I yawned unnecessarily loud, forgetting about Inuyasha standing in the room with me and blushed. "Alright, let's go." I said, slowly trotting down the stairs. My foot was still a bit sore, and Inuyasha seemed to notice. He sat me in one of my squishy kitchen chairs and examined the purple bruise above my toes. He looked up at my face for a second before he took a long lick of my foot.

"Inuyasha!" I yelled, yanking my foot away. His face fell and he stood up.

"Sorry." he mumbled. He managed to yank my foot back, still being gentle with me and rubbed it soothingly. He closed his eyes and a low growl built up in his chest. I leaned back, still watching him. He was very careful not to press down on the wrong spots and rub the right spots. His face was relaxed, eyes closed, no lines around his mouth. His nose wasn't scrunched up from anger. His was still shirtless, his shirt was probably evidence for police officers now. I remembered being tied to the spinny computer chair by it and being flipped by a pissed off Inuyasha.

Then it hit me.

Inuyasha was human, but not all the way. He had the basic human features and human emotions but other features were unexplainable. Like his ability to jump from high buildings and land like it was no problem. His strange silver hair and gold eyes. His abnormally long finger nails. And when he got angry, his eyes would turn red and he would cause destruction without even realizing it. Like him ripping a whole in that man's chest and nearly choking me to death last night.

I continued to stare at him as he rubbed my foot and noticed something on the top of his head twitching the slightest way. His eyes were still closed so I leaned forward slowly to get a better view. I saw something almost the same color as his hair, but a bit more white on the top of his head. I stared, at his hair—confused—trying to be sure his crazy wasn't rubbing off on me.

Without thinking, I extended my arm out and ruffled the top of his head. His eyes flew open and I felt something soft flutter against my hand like a butterfly's wing.

"Oh!" I jumped and fell back in my chair as Inuyasha stood up in alarm. I lay with my back still against the chair staring at the ceiling. Inuyasha backed against the fridge in a defensive crouch. I stared over at him and his eyes read panic and shock. When he relaxed, he came over and easily lifted me up out of the chair.

"Are you okay, Kagome?" he asked softly.

"What the hell was that?!" I shrieked. He stiffened.

"What are you talking about?" he asked nervously.

I sat up. "Inuyasha, there's something in your hair, what is it?" I reached forward again. He pushed my hand away and bowed his head. I stared, waiting for him to say something but he didn't. Then I saw the white things on the top of his head again. They popped up quickly and I stared. There were two little cat ears on top of his head—and they looked so _real_.

His face reddened in embarrassment. He stared at my face, his eyes somewhat hopeful. I smiled as I leaned in to touch them—they were thin and soft. I giggled as I toyed with them. He stiffened in alarm again and pulled away to stare at me.

"Sorry." I said quietly, ducking my head. He continued to stare at me incredulously.

"What are you doing...?" he asked slowly as if I were mentally handicapped.

I continued to look down, blushing. "Are they... Are they real?" I asked. His expression was hurt as he nodded slowly, ashamed. "How...?"

He took a deep breath. "I'm not exactly what you would call normal. I'm not... quite as human as you are. I'm different."

I figured out that much already. "Why do you have cat ears?"

"They're dog ears." he said through gritted teeth. I winced. "It has to due with a birth problem."

I didn't buy it and he could see that.

"My father wasn't human." he said quickly.

"...Umm?" I said slowly. "Then what was he?"

"Otherworldly." he said simply.

"Would you care to explain?" I asked politely, trying not to stare at his ears.

He nodded. "But after breakfast."

I fried up a couple eggs and some bacon strips for him and myself, along with a slice of toast. He stared at me with great consentration—not seeming to blink or look away—like yesterday. And also like yesterday, he ate the whole plate in less than five minutes while I ate my plate, staring in amusement. He patted his stomache when he was done and watched me finish my plate and do the dishes.

It felt nice to have someone around, even if he was a killer. Inuyasha was good company. He was always by my side, listening to me when I brought up something like whether and my secrets to how I cook so well—he was really interested when I talked about food. It seemed strange for me to talk so much about myself to a killer stranger but he promised not to do anything bad to me and I just felt like I could trust him for some reason. I felt a friendly connection.

I still smiled every now and then when I talked, hoping he would too but he never showed the smallest sign of a grin, no matter how amused he was. He never had lines on his face. It was always straight and serious, but his expression was clear in his gold eyes. I also felt comfortable talking to him—strange, I know—because he was actually interested. He would ask questions now and then and nod his head. He stared at me, his expression changing with everything I talked to him about.

I told him about my talents like cooking and playing music and singing. I told him about how I lived with Buyo ever since I got him as a kitten at age fifteen. I didn't want to tell him too much so I gave him basic information, like my romance life, my friends and movie and music I like. Some things about my family like growing up half my life without a father. I was only telling him the up-front of those details—I didn't tell him about the dark parts of my life. He'd get all complicated on me, being a guy and all. But he seemed to notice I was keeping things from him.

"Really?" he mused. "Tell me more." he pressed. I sighed, bringing my knees up to my chin—we were on the couch in my livingroom now—and thought about what I should say to him.

"I don't wanna get too into it. I know you're keeping a lot of things from me and I don't think it's fair for you to expect me to come out to you if you're not gonna tell me anything."

He stared at me for a while. He looked irritated again, like I hit a nerve. He took a deep breath and finally spoke. "Fine. I'll tell you a little about myself if you tell me a little about yourself."

"But I told you about myself already."

"Yeah, but I ain't stupid. You're only giving me small hints. I know that there's a lot more to your stories than what you're telling me, hon. I've been locked up a while but I know better. Besides, I told you some things last night like Hojo and I told you about my father."

"Well what do you think I'm hiding from you?" I pressed.

He tapped his chin. "Let's see... I know there's more to the story about your father. I see it in your eyes. It bothered you when you talked about him. Why?"

I sighed, sounding sad to myself. I wondered what he was thinking. He seemed interested, but more suspicious than concerned. "My father... was a very bad person." I began. "He was a drug dealer, and he always cheated on my mother. When my little brother was born when I was eight going on nine, he beat my mother when she got out of the hospital and kept screaming at her about having boys. My father knew how bad of a person he was, and he thought all men were like that..." I stopped to wipe away the tears that I felt coming.

"When Souta was 3, my father beat him with a baseball bat, thankfully it was only plastic. When my mother tried to call the cops, he threw her down the stairs... But my father loved me. I was his perfect little girl, his whole world, the only reason he didn't kill himself. I loved him too... But then he invited his friend over when my mother was out with Souta when I was twelve. My father fell asleep on the couch and his friend krept upstairs to my room." I stopped to cry some more and Inuyasha stared, concern more evident in his features.

"You don't have to keep going if you don't want to." he said softly, wiping the tears off my face for me.

I ignored him. "He raped me... for a whole hour. He threatened to cut me with his pocket knife if I cried for help. Up until that point in my life, I was outgoing and friendly. It's that man's fault I'm such an unsocial stud. My father didn't wake up. My mother came home and found me on my bed, crying my eyes out. Thankfully I didn't start getting my period until I was thirteen. I told my mother what happened, and my father. He didn't take it so well. He went to his friend's house and killed him. He beat him to death with a _metal _baseball bat.

"For the next couple months, my father stopped beating my mom and Souta. He was so worried about me. He noticed right away that the life was taken out of me. I would hear him late at night crying in the bathroom just repeating that his baby girl was gone, she was messed up and it was his fault. I felt horrible. He took pills and never woke up... He wrote a note saying that he was sorry he fucked up my family's lives. But then that's when I decided I couldn't let my father think this was his fault, so I went back to hanging out with my friends and talking to boys. It made me feel better but I don't socialize anymore because I'm so hooked on starting ym music career, even though I never get around to it." I chuckled.

Inuyasha stared at me for some time and I knew it was my turn to be pitied my him. "Wow." he finally said. "Your life was almost as pathetic as mine." he whispered, wiping my remaining tears away. "But I like how you didn't take it out on anyone. Now I know why your mother was so worried about you when she came."

I nodded. "So what's up with you? And your ears?"

"Well, you did tell me a lot, but I still want to know more. I'll tell you about my past if you let me in on one more thing?" he said. I nodded again, somehow smiling, despite the situation.

"Why did you stop dating? Is that why or is it something else?"

"Well... I was dating this guy Kitsu for about a week but he didn't seem to be into _me_, just my body. Whenever I would talk to him, he'd nod but he would be staring at my chest or something... I told him it wasn't working out and that night he slept with some other chick that my friend Sango knew... and she told me and I took action..." I said uncomfortably.

"What do you mean you took action?"

"I beat her up." I blushed. "The girl he slept with. Turns out he was sleeping with her the whole time I was dating him." I laughed at myself. Inuyasha shook his head like he wanted to laugh, but still didn't smirk. I began to feel angry with that for some reason.

"How come you never smile?" I pressed. He looked at me blankly. "Does it make you feel uncomforable? Are you not happy?"

"I'm happy... in a way. But That's not why I don't smile."

"Then why don't you smile?"

"It's because of my past. It brings back harsh memories."

"Well you won't feel better about your past until you talk about it."

"I know." he said sadly.

"You don't have to talk about it but you told me you would. It's not fair if I share my dark past with you if you won't share yours. I don't see how you couldn't trust me. I'm letting you live with me, I trust you with my secrets, I feed you and I don't want you to die... How can you not trust me?"

"It's not that I don't trust you." he said. "I just never told anyone about it... Hojo is the only one who knows, but he knows because he know the people... He has my file. But I never actually told anyone."

"I'd rather hear it from you than Hojo. He'd probably twist it up some way to make you look bad." I yelled—talking about Hojo made me angry after what he said about Inuyasha.

"Well, I do look bad. No matter who's point of view you get the story from... I'm the bad guy."

"Can I get it from your point of view?" I asked. "You don't have to talk about it if it bothers you that much... I just want you to trust me. Do you trust me, Inuyasha?"

"Of course." he said. I felt relief. "Which is why I'm going to tell you what happened to me."

* * *

**I'm evil, lol, but at least you know you'll get Inuyasha's past in the next chapter. Kagome's past was pretty harsh too... I was reading the beginning of the story and didn't mention anything about her dad so this came to my mind. I hope you enjoyed it. I gotta go now, my dad is rushing me...**

**_-Lexy4KagInu_**


	8. Autobiography

**Patients is a Virtue**

_**Summary: **__He came at me so fast, I didn't even have time to flinch. His long clawed fingers gripped my neck and slammed me against the wall. "What d-do you want?" I choked out. His hostile stare made it hard for me to look at him. He whispered, "You're flesh."_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha.

**Note: **This story is first-person, told from Kagome's point of view.

-x-

"How come you never smile?" I pressed. He looked at me blankly. "Does it make you feel uncomforable? Are you not happy?"

"I'm happy... in a way. But That's not why I don't smile."

"Then why don't you smile?"

"It's because of my past. It brings back harsh memories."

"Well you won't feel better about your past until you talk about it."

"I know." he said sadly.

"You don't have to talk about it but you told me you would. It's not fair if I share my dark past with you if you won't share yours. I don't see how you couldn't trust me. I'm letting you live with me, I trust you with my secrets, I feed you and I don't want you to die... How can you not trust me?"

"It's not that I don't trust you." he said. "I just never told anyone about it... Hojo is the only one who knows, but he knows because he know the people... He has my file. But I never actually told anyone."

"I'd rather hear it from you than Hojo. He'd probably twist it up some way to make you look bad." I yelled—talking about Hojo made me angry after what he said about Inuyasha.

"Well, I do look bad. No matter who's point of view you get the story from... I'm the bad guy."

"Can I get it from your point of view?" I asked. "You don't have to talk about it if it bothers you that much... I just want you to trust me. Do you trust me, Inuyasha?"

"Of course." he said. I felt relief. "Which is why I'm going to tell you what happened to me."

He sighed and straightened up on the couch, as if getting ready to perform in public. He looked at me with soft eyes. "Where to begin? Do you wanna know what Hojo knows or would you like my life story?" he asked—despite his tone I knew he was serious.

"Life story please." I said quietly and he sighed again. I was still curled into a ball, but leaning forward on my toes. I stared at his amber eyes and he stared back. I understood that this would be uncomfortable for him. His past must've been so painful to talk about knowing that he'd have to relive those horrible memories in his mind like I just did. Only I assumed his past was much worse than mine.

He took a deep breath, about to begin. "About my ears... We'll start there. I was born with these ears." they moved on top of his head as he spoke. I smiled in encouragement for him to continue. "My father, as I told you before, is not human. He's a desendant of a great dog demon or something. Most of them take on the form of a human, somewhat..." he ushered towards his appearance. I felt my smile change into a look of confusion.

"My father looked like me... silver hair, gold eyes, pointy ears and all. Or you could say I look like him." he rolled his eyes, "There are only about two thousand of us left. They were the dominant species in Japan about five hundred years ago. Other demons battled with them and they wiped each other out. Few lived, and had to mate with humans in order to keep us going. As generations passed, we began to look more and more like humans. Full dog demons are very rare. There are probably only fifty or so left...

"Now moving on to my birth. My mother was a prostitue and my father had a drug and alcohol problem. My father paid her for sex and her birth control didn't work... so I was an accident. My mother didn't even know she was pregnant until she was 2 months in and nobody slept with her after that so she had no money to get an abortion. Because my mother also had a drug problem, I was born premature. She was only six and a half months pregnant. I had to stay in a hospital for 4 months and the doctors kept me hooked on all this medicine and shit. I could even breathe on my own so I was hooked up to an oxygen tank.

"When I was healthy enough to go home with my mother, she was still broke and we lived in a homeless shelter for almost a year. I learned to walk by then. My father found out he had a son and I met him... He was an okay guy but him and my mom argued a lot. They decided that I was the best thing that ever happened to them and despite them hating each other, we all lived under my father's roof because he wanted to see me grow up with my family. He and my mother eventually fell in love and got married.

"When I was two and a half years old and able to talk, my father lost his job and started shooting up. He was HIV positive and died a couple months later. The day after his funeral, my mother cried for hours and I didn't know how to make her feel better. She came in my room and told me that I was the best thing that happened to her. She kissed me good night and tucked me in then went to her room. She began cutting her wrists and made scars that spelled out my father's name in deformed letters. It scared the hell out of me and my father's old friend, Totosai raised me while she was taken away. I never got to visit her and she died in the psychiactric hospital because the nurses gave her too much medicine."

That cleared up a _lot_ of things I didn't understand. He took a deep breath and continued.

"When I was nine, new neighbors moved in next door and they had a daugher named Kikyo. Me and her became really good friends, riding bikes together and playing with worms in her back yard. Two years later we learned about the birds and bees and touched each other. When middle school came around, we started having sex at Totosai's house when he wasn't home, but never became official. We were only physically attracted to each other. The only other connection I felt with her was a friendship connection. In high school we were finally going out but it was tough to kiss her when she started smoking pot and drinking."

He closed his eyes and took another deep breath, but I heard his breath hitch, as if he were sobbing. He looked at me with a sad face. "Do you want me to continue?" he said quietly.

"If you don't want to say anymore, you don't have to." I whispered back, lightly touching the side of his face. He placed his hand on mine and I thought he was gonna push it away but instead, he laced his fingers around mine and leaned his head against my palm.

"It's okay." he whispered, closing his eyes. "Kikyo slept with another man in _my_ fucking bed. I walked in on her fucking him with a video camera on my dresser, taking in everything. They kept going while I stood there, and because of my harsh childhood, I was usually shy but I snapped. I literally ripped off the guys head—and he looked to be in his thirties, fucking a sixteen-year-old. Kikyo started crying, not because I killed him, but because she _wasn't done_. I slapped her so hard the left side of her face had blisters and I almost broke her neck with the force. I grabbed her ankles and slammed my foot into her crotch, making her bleed. I wasn't used to such violent acts but boy—**it**...** felt**... **so **_**good**__._

"She told her father and they pressed charges against me. It was actually her parent's idea, so I killed them two nights after the trial. Kikyo knew it was me but was too scared to tell anyone. She was being really nice to me so I forgave her and we had sex once more... then in the middle of the night she tried to kill me with a bow and arrow, but I killed her instead. I choked her with the string of the bow." I felt a shiver run down my spine.

"Killing began to feel so good I would break into people's houses and did horrible things to thing. I would beat them with extension chords. Sometimes I would kill them without even touching them. An old man that used to scream at me when I played manhunt with my friends, I put a pot of cooking grease in his oven and put it on 500 degrees... I did some sadistic shit, but only to people I knew but didn't like. When Totosai died, I was put up for adoption because I was only sixteen. The family I lived with abused me until I was eighteen because I was a freak. They beat me with hangers and tools... the father threatened to shoot me and broke my arm by slamming a VCR on it.

"That was when I really went on a killing spree. I even killed small children. Members of the town began to disappear one by one, and no one knew who was doing it until a silver hair was found in the bathroom of some dude that I drowned in his tub. I probably killed over seventy five people.

"I was suposed to be sentenced to death, but doctor Hojo stuck up for me. He knew there was something wrong with me by the look on my face. He knew about the family abusing me and not feeding me. He got a look at my perminant record and presented it to the judge at my trial. I was angry at him for snooping around but didn't go bisurk because I knew he was trying to save my ass. He told the judge that being locked up for a year or two—even though I've been locked up for six—would do me good."

"Hojo only knew about your past because he read your perminant record?" I asked, suprised. The way Inuyasha spoke of him last night made it seem like he knew Hojo all his life.

"Yes..." he said and let go of my hand to cover his face. "He was so worried about me... and would always talk to me but I never got better. Then—" he paused. I leaned forward to hear what he was going to say. I saw tears roll down his cheeks from under his palm and was too shocked to even gasp. He never smiled but he was _crying_? No wonder why he never spoke of his past.

"Then you started working at the hospital. Your scent drove me nuts because you smelled so sweet. I've never been so stunned by anyone's scent before. It's even better than Japanese Cherry Blossom. And it wasn't even perfume! Your flesh just naturally has this amazing odor. I would hear your soft voice in the building, sighing and speaking only when you were spoken to. The day you were filling in for whoever-the-fuck, I had to have you. You were only one floor above me, so close and you smelled so wonderful. That's why I kept sniffing you. You just smelled so good the closer I got to you, that's when I got carried away and attacked you."

He moved his hand away and stared at me with red, teary eyes. Right when he said that, I instantly thought of a book called _Twilight_, where a vampire strains to not kill a girl who's blood smells sweeter than other blood because he was in love with her. Only Inuyasha didn't mean I smelled good because he wanted to drink my blood... I just smelled wonderful to him. He sniffled and wiped away his tears then ran his thumb down my cheek and I realized I was crying too.

"Is that it?" I asked, my voice broke. He nodded and stared at me with that sad puppy expression. I didn't have to do it this time—he pulled _me_ into a hug. He held me tightly, crying his eyes out. I sobbed too, holding onto him, rubbing his back with my hands.

"It's okay," I whispered. "I'm here. I'm not gonna let you get hurt. You're safe with me. It's okay." I kept repeating those words, feeling his warm breath and wet tears on my shoulder.

"Thank you." he whispered.

We stayed like that, crushed against each other for about a half hour. I was very comfortable but pained. It killed me to hear that he'd gone through so much horrible things but I couldn't imagine how he felt. But it must've felt good for him to get that off his chest. He inhaled my scent deeply and for a moment I thought he fell asleep when I felt more of his weight on my shoulder. Then he lifted his head to stare at me. I wiped his tears away and kissed his cheek, smiling when I pulled away.

For the first time in a long time, not just for me, but for him too, he smiled back—a beautiful heart-melting smiled. He leaned forward and kissed my cheek then hugged me again, kissing my neck.

"Kagome," he whispered. "You found me. It feels so good to get that out of my system."

"That's good to hear," I whispered, leaning into his muscular shoulder.

"Now, you have to face Hojo." he said, sounding like he wanted to laugh. "I bet you hate him now."

"Yes." I agreed, breathing him in.

"You think I'd be better off dead like he thinks?"

I frowned deeply. "No. Of course not. I care about you. You feel good now, so you wouldn't be better off dead."

"It doesn't hurt as much now to think of my past. It's almost... refreshing."

"That's also good to hear." I smiled again.

"God, I love your scent..." he mumble, getting high off me. I blushed when I felt him playfully snort against my shoulder. "I think I should hide my ears and dye my hair black again. 'Sound okay to you?"

"You really want to get out, don't you?" I smiled as I pulled away. He held my hands in his lap, playing with my fingers. He smiled again and nodded. "Then I'll go out today and buy some dye. If we disguise you, you can be in public, but no killing."

"I don't want to kill anymore if it hurts you. I didn't really want to go outside anyway. I just wanted to breathe you in. And now I can, all I want and there's nothing you can do about it." he sniffed again.

I laughed. "It's not harmful, so I guess I won't do anything about it. I can't believe you broke out of your room so you could smell me."

"You smell great. I can't help myself." he winked and I blushed. It was going to be a lot more interesting having a new happy and smiling, Inuyasha around.

* * *

**Be honest, how many of you read and like(d) my story _All Boy School_? I keep loosing that file and I'm honestly about to just delete it and start it over in a couple months. Someone keeps deleting it on me... You guys vote. Should I delete it and start over in a couple months or try to keep going or just delete it all together? Every time I type more to it, it just goes _*POOF*_ on me! I feel bad about not getting it up, even if only seven people read and like it. :(**

**Inuyasha's past almost made me cry when I re-read it. I was thinking of just his parent's tragic deaths at first, but then I remembered in the show he had a tragic past with Kikyo (God, I hate her...) too so I threw her in and killed her. LOL! I actually had a lot of ideas and mashed them togeher. Now you know what Hojo meant when he said Inuyasha killed so many people that it was a record. You also know why Inuyasha said he wanted Kagome's flesh... or you could say her body. Inu smiled and he feels good and there's more fluff to come! Tune in next weekend to see what happens next! I hope you enjoyed. Please review. :)**

**_-Lexy4KagInu_**


	9. Promise

**Patients is a Virtue**

_**Summary: **__He came at me so fast, I didn't even have time to flinch. His long clawed fingers gripped my neck and slammed me against the wall. "What d-do you want?" I choked out. His hostile stare made it hard for me to look at him. He whispered, "You're flesh."_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha.

**Note: **This story is first-person, told from Kagome's point of view.

-x-

"I'm gonna go get the dye, you stay in here and watch Law and Order, or whatever the hell you like." I said. Inuyasha and I were planning all the fun things we could do when he was unrecognizable. He promised me he wouldn't touch anything, and I promised in return that I'd bring back Chinese take-out. He smiled hugely and agreed.

"Here's the phone. Call me if you need anything, and only me. No other phone calls and if it rings, don't answer it. I'll check the caller ID when I get home anyway." I handed him the phone and a peice of paper with my cell number on it.

"Have fun. Won't the clerk think it's weird that you have shiney black hair and you're buying black hair dye?" he raised a brow.

"Now as weird as me telling him I have a friend with silver hair who wants black hair." I giggled.

"'Friend?'" he looked puzzled at the word. I smiled and nodded. He smiled back, something I was already getting used to—something I was happy about being used to. I grabbed my purse and keys and strolled outside to the garage.

I went to a hair store called Sally's and found exactly what I was looking for—black hair dye and hair spray. I then went to a dollar store to get male deodorant and shampoo. It would be exciting to take care of long hair, especially if it was a gorgeous silver color. It would be sad to have to turn it black. But at least no one would recognize Inuyasha when he started going out in public again.

I didn't worry about eye contacts. No body would notice they were the eyes of a gorgeous killer anyway. I saw posters of Inuyasha on the public streets, and they were in black and white. I looked at a fly for a moment and it had the same information as I saw on the news.

Next I went to a grocery store to pick up more grapes for snack, and picked up my food order. I got all this done in about an hour, and was eager for some reason to go home and see what Inuyasha was doing.

I walked in the living room and he was laying on the couch, with his hands behind his head. He turned to look at the door when it opened and smiled when he saw me, a hint of red on his cheeks.

"What's up?" he asked somewhat casually. He sniffed, and quickly snatched the back with the Chinese take out. He looked back at me, appraising my amused expresion.

"Do you wanna dye your hair now or later?" I asked softly, trying not to laugh and handed him the hair stuff I'd bought him. He shrugged.

"Now, I suppose. Just to get it out of the way, 'ya know?" he popped an eggroll into his mouth and chewed slowly then swallowed like it was nothing. I stared in amusement again.

"Okay but I'm gonna wash your hair first." I hinted and he nodded, setting down the brown bag and beauty supplies. His cheek was deformed and I guessed he took another mouthful of food. We strolled upstairs and he bent over the tub while I set the water to come out of only one hose and ran my fingers through his hair. I felt a little jealous—his hair was even silkier than mine. It was beautiful as I washed it. So shiney and such a strange color. It seemed to glow when I rubbed shampoo in it.

I rubbed his hair dry with a towel and had him sit in one of my kitchen chairs with newspaper under him, in case anything dripped on the floor. I grabbed the scissors from my hair kit and he raised his brows.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm gonna cut a couple inches off your hair." I said simply. His eyebrows pulled together.

"No, you're not. You said you were gonna dye my hair—you said nothing about cutting."

"Look, I'll trim it at the least. There's not too many men in Tokyo with hair as long as yours. You have to look normal."

"Men in Tokyo have short hair but beards going past their balls—I'm sure I'll fit in." he pressed. I sighed, giving up and put the scissors on the counter. I rubber the dye through his hair and was left in awe. As his silver hair disappeared, his black hair was almost as beautiful. It was so shiney at the top it almost looked blue. My jealousy kicked in even more.

"Watch the ears," he muttered. I apologized and rubbed slower and more gently. I was done within approximately forty-five minutes. I cleaned up the newspaper on the floor while he looked at his new hair color in the mirror. He ran his fingers through his hair while I stared in amazed jealously. My hair was shiney but not _that_ shiney. I might as well have died his hair with dark blue streaks.

He turned to me and smiled in appreciation. "I like it." he said, almost sounding smug. I grimaced.

"You're welcome. You look great I might add." I said, smiling now.

"Thank you." he pulled me into a hug again. "I think I can pull this off. But I'll admit, if I see Hojo, I don't think I'll be able to control my anger. I will kill him, but believe me, he's the only person I want to kill. I don't wanna hurt anybody else."

"I can understand that." I said, staring at his ears. He grew self consious and flattened them to his head. I smiled and he rolled his eyes, running his fingers through his hair again.

"Sorry." he muttered, his ears popping back up. I smiled and he ruffled my hair. I pushed in the chair he was sitting in and headed upstairs.

"Where are you going?" he asked from right behind me.

"To take a shower..." I said slowly. He nodded. "Maybe you should get in too?" I said. He looked at me, eyes wide. I didn't understand what was wrong, until I saw a smirk slowly spread across his face.

"Really?" he sounded pleased. "Give me a minute."

"No! You should get in the guest shower." I said quickly and his whole face dropped. He muttered something under his breath then smirked again. He looked at me and ran past me up the stairs to the guest room. I shook my head in amusement and headed for the shower.

It was embarrassing to think about me and Inuyasha, alone and naked in the house at the same time. I toweled off in the shower stall and walked out to my room. I put on my short light blue pajama shorts and matching spagetti strap tank top. My slippers were at the foot of my bed, as always and I skipped downstairs—barely noticing the pain in my foot. The bruise above my toes was barely noticable now since it began to turn yellow, almost matching my pale skin.

I heard Inuyasha trotting downstairs about ten minutes later. He spotted his food and deodorant still on the couch. He rubbed some on and began to go through the brown bag. He turned to me with half an eggroll sticking out of his mouth.

"Wa' sim?"

"Excuse me?" I raised a brow. He bite off the half of the eggroll the was in his mouth and swallowed, barely chewing again.

"I said do you want some?" he tried to hand me the bitten up, saliva covered half of his eggroll. I shook my head politely.

"No thanks. I'm not really hungry for take-out. I'm hungry for grapes." I smiled, hopping up from the couch and retrieving my grapes from the fridge. He chuckled as he watched me walk in, trying to suck one of the grapes off the vine.

"Tell me something," I said when I managed to swallow. He raised a brow, waiting. "You being a demon... is that why you were able to jump out of that window without getting hurt?"

His expression changed to wary curiosity to thoughtful. "Yes, it is." he said.

"So dog demons had like superpowers or something?" I asked, popping another grape in my mouth.

"No, I wouldn't say they were super powers. I say they're... abilties. Dogs can run very fast and jump very high, so can us dog demons. But I'm only half dog demon, so imagine how strong I'd be if I were a full demon. I'm sorry to say, but I most likely would've been killed you if I was. Either that, or you'd be left for dead, suffering."

"Thanks for your honesty." I said uncomfortably. He smiled. "So what other kinds of special abilities do you have?"

"What sort of superhuman abilities do dogs have? You already know about the sensitive sense of smell, the running and jumping,"

"Do you see in black and white too?"

He laughed. "No, I see in color. My eyes are stronger than yours though. You know how they say 'as far as the eye can see?' Well if I stood on a mountain top and looked out around the forest below me, I'd me able to see out about five miles in every direction."

"You're kidding!" I dropped my grape. He nodded as he chewed his food. "So were does the whole super strength thing come from?"

"I don't have super strength." he insisted. I cocked my head to the side, staring at him. He pursed his lips. "Well, you could say that. I'm aout three times as strong as a human in the Olympics."

"Interesting." I said. "And your father mated with a human, so you're not as strong as him."

"Even if I was full demon, I wouldn't be anywhere near as strong as my father. I'm like a flea to him. He could just shake me off. If I were full demon, it wouldn't be much different. More like him swatting at a fly. My father is one of those rare pure demon blooded men. He died from a deadly disease though."

"You said he was an okay guy. What was he like?"

"He was very friendly and loved sports. He stopped doing drugs when my mother and I moved in. He didn't want his son to grow up, being a drug addict like he did. He was in rehab for about two months. It wasn't working out, but after seeing me get sick, he just stopped. My mother still smoked, but only cigarettes." he said, as if it hadn't affected his emotions anymore. He said it almost matter-of-factly.

"When you jumped out the window, you landed so gracefully I almost thought you were flying." I said, feeling my face turn red.

He laughed. "Gravity can't get the best of me when I'm airbornn. I may be a flee to my father, but you're a flee to me." he laughed again.

I took that in, along with the soothing sound of his loud but still gentle laughter. "So, if I hit you with a crowbar or something...?"

"That would hurt... a lot... but I heal fast. That's why I don't have any scars. Now if you punched me in the face, it would be like punching any other human, but it wouldn't hurt me as much."

"Oh. So you're a quarter indestructable." I joked. He smiled approvingly and nodded.

"I guess you could say that."

"Are you immortal too?"

He laughed. "That's a very good question. I'm not immortal though, no. Only full demons live to be a thousand years old, at the most. I'll probably live for about one hundred fifty years or so. Unless Hojo has the police kill me."

"I'm not gonna let that happen." I said, sounding more angry than I felt at hearing Hojo's name. "So you're a quarter destructable and somewhat immortal... you live very long. Is there a way to turn into one of you?"

He suddenly became serious, hostile again. "Maybe I shouldn't speak to you about this. It would embarrass both of us. Trust me."

"I still want to know." I pleaded. He was silent, staring into my eyes with great intensity like the first day I'd met him. I looked down, embarrassed. He wasn't one to give up so easily—or at all.

"See something you like?" he asked suddenly. I looked up at him and he was smiling again.

"What?" I asked slowly.

"You were staring at my chest... You like?" he chuckled. I blushed again, and looked away from him. I was aware of him being shirtless the whole time we were here, but how many times had I stared at his flawless body without realizing it? My eyes widened as I realized the answer to my question. _A lot_.

I looked at the clock, it was only 6:30. Inuyasha still stared at me, smug. "Why can't you just admit I'm hot?" he asked.

"Well, because I wouldn't say you were _hot_... I'd say I'm..."

"What?" he sat up straight, staring at me.

"I'm jealous." I said so quietly even I had trouble hearing it. But I was sure he picked it up with his radar ears. His left eyebrow shot up and he pursed his lips, taking that in, I guessed.

"You're jealous of me? Why?"

"You're better looking than me, despite being locked up for six years. No offense."

"Non taken." he paused. "What about me is better than you?"

"Your hair is longer and silkier and your voice is more calm and you're in great shape. I can't stand looking at myself when I'm around you. You make me feel self-concious. It makes me upset."

He deliberated for a moment, then took my hands in his lap and held them there. I could feel him staring into my eyes, while I had my head bowed, ashamed of myself.

"Look at me." he demanded. I looked up into his serious eyes. "First of all, my body is only in such great shape because I'm a demon. We don't get fat. If I were human, being deprived of exercise for six years, I'd be fat as hell. Second, you have very nice hair and a nice body. I don't see how you're out of shape. You're skinny, but still toned. I notice things with my strong eyes, Kagome. I don't even have to look at you to be checking you out."

I blushed a deeper shade of red. He ruffled my hair. "You're just a punk bitch." he laughed. "But don't worry, you'll grow out of it. And you're easy on the eyes. So stop putting youself down, okay?"

I nodded. He squeezed my hand to get me to look at him again and smiled and winked at me. I smiled back.

"So what's so embarrassing about becoming one of you?" I asked. He was serious.

"Do you _want _to become one of me?" he sounded angry.

"I don't know. I'm just curious."

"There's a process, but it's very painful." he explained. I waited stubbornly like he did. He sighed and I fought back a smile. "To become what I am, you'd have to have sex with me, then I'd have to bite you and drink a bit of your blood."

I stared, eyes wide. "E-explaination please?"

"Well, demons have very... strange reproductive systems. If I had sex with you and used a condom, it'd be like random human sex. But if I came in you, it'd be a whole other story. My cum would claim your body. If any other creature tried to mate with you, my cum—or some of us call it claiming venom—would poison the other person that tried to fuck you."

I nodded, trying not to process mental images. "And what's with the biting?"

"I'd have to take in a small amount of blood from you. Our bodies contain six pints of blood? I'd take about a cup of blood. But your body would quickly make up for it. If I take in you blood and try to mate with someone else, it would most likely kill the female, and burn my cock... so I'm not really into cheating."

"You and Kikyo...?" I started.

"Oh, hell no! I used a condom with her, definately. I never bit her... never even thought about it. I was afraid to claim her because she was doing so much drugs, I was afraid I'd catch something. Demons can't cheat, not only because it'll cause pain, but also because most demons are very romantic creatures. My father obviously wasn't but he came to be when I was born. We grow to our mates. It took Kikyo and I a while to get official because I just wasn't into her, so I'm not devoted to my first choice. The who safe sex rule _must _apply to demons." he chuckled.

"This was a very interesting conversation. Is there anything else about you that I don't know?"

"Don't you have any more questions?"

"I'll ask you when I think of them." I smiled. He ruffled my hair again.

"Silly Kagome. So, what are we doing tomorrow?"

"Well, I have to go back to work, remember?"

"Oh, yeah. I guess I'll be here alone until two then, huh?"

"I guess so. You'll survive. I just gotta get you some more food too. I don't exactly have a winter storage sized food supply when I live all by myself." I laughed. He smiled and kissed my forhead.

"I'll try not to follow ou and kill Hojo." he whispered against my forhead.

"Try and succeed please." I whispered. "No more killing, okay? Promise me."

"I promise I won't kill anymore." he said, looking me dead in the eye.

* * *

**This chapter is long and I have to go upstairs now because my two-year-old niece made a mess in my room and I have to clean it so I can't edit this, sorry. Hope you enjoy anyway.**

**_-Lexy4KagInu_**


	10. Dream

**Patients is a Virtue**

_**Summary: **__He came at me so fast, I didn't even have time to flinch. His long clawed fingers gripped my neck and slammed me against the wall. "What d-do you want?" I choked out. His hostile stare made it hard for me to look at him. He whispered, "You're flesh."_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha.

**Note: **This story is first-person, told from Kagome's point of view.

-x-

"This was a very interesting conversation. Is there anything else about you that I don't know?"

"Don't you have any more questions?"

"I'll ask you when I think of them." I smiled. He ruffled my hair again.

"Silly Kagome. So, what are we doing tomorrow?"

"Well, I have to go back to work, remember?"

"Oh, yeah. I guess I'll be here alone until two then, huh?"

"I guess so. You'll survive. I just gotta get you some more food too. I don't exactly have a winter storage sized food supply when I live all by myself." I laughed. He smiled and kissed my forehead.

"I'll try not to follow you and kill Hojo." he whispered against my forehead.

"Try and succeed please." I whispered. "No more killing, okay? Promise me."

"I promise I won't kill anymore." he said, looking me dead in the eye. Then he sighed. "I guess stop killing shouldn't be so hard, since I've gone six years without doing it. I enjoy killing, but I am part human, so I do feel badly about myself later on."

"You're not perfect." I whispered. "Nobody is. We all have our bad habits. It takes small steps to grow out of them, though. I'll work through this with you, since you don't like to kill around me."

"And the fact that there's something about your scent that calms me down—that makes me not want to kill. Maybe it's because your scent is so gentle and delicious. But I can never be sure. Your eyes make me not want to kill too. They're so big; so innocent." he was smiling again, calm and happy. It made me feel all fuzzy on the inside.

"Thanks," I said simply.

"You have work tomorrow and I'm gonna be bored out of my mind." he groaned, rolling his eyes.

"We could do something this weekend. Go shopping for you, maybe. You could use some new clothes, not to mention you don't have any shoes at all..." I let my sentence hang, staring at his long pale feet. Where was I going to find shoes that big? Would they have to be custom-made like the basketball player's had been?

"W-what's your shoe size? Do you remember?" My voice broke—I was intimidated by his large feet. No wonder why I heard a crack when he stepped on my foot and left a bruise.

"I think it was a fourteen..." he said, as if he were embarrassed.

"Wow" was all I could say. He looked away, eyebrows pulling together to create that frustrated look in his eyes. His toes curled up slowly, as if he were trying to calm himself. I stared at his large hands, how long and sharp the nails on his slender fingers were. That also intimidated me. His hand balled up into fists, his knuckles turning white, as if he were tightening up everything I peered at. I looked away and chewed lasily on a sweet grape.

"Kagome?"

I looked back at him, his expression was blank. He stared at his hands in his lap. "What's the matter?" I asked quietly.

"I... had a nightmare, last night, I mean. It was horrible." he said, ashamed of something for some reason.

"It bothers you?"

"I had a nightmare about you." he said while he nodded at my questioning. "You were disappearing and reappearing in my dream like you were taunting me. It made me very angry."

"Tell me what happened." I whispered quietly. He just continued to stared at his hands. I reached and held his chin, forcing him to look me in the eyes, "Please, Inuyasha?" I asked in a small voice that I didn't recognize.

He took a deep breath, avoiding eye contact with me again. "You were there, in the hospital with Hojo and the other employees that you actually talk to. You looked so depressed. Then I was in my room, my knees hugged up to my chest the way yours are now." he looked at my knees for a brief moment then back at his hands. I took my hand off his chin and ran my fingers through my hair for a moment.

"The look on your face was just horrible—you just weren't the same Kagome. I know you like to be boring but you were much lower than that. You were dead. But you were aware. Then I broke out of my room and killing everyone in the hospital—patients and all. I saved you for last, approaching you in the bathroom and chasing you down the long hallway, just I really had. But when I said I wanted your flesh, I killed you right then and there. I heard and saw everything in clear detail from the look of shock and fear on your face, to the thud of your corpse hitting the ground.

"I woke up then, feeling terrible. Not just angry and frightened, but I felt literally _sick_. I needed to be sure it was just a dream, so I went into your bedroom and you were there, healthy as you always had been and sleeping like a baby. I smiled when I saw you like that. I really did. You looked so innocent and fragile, that I felt the need to protect you. So I lay down next to you, not close enough to touch you, but close enough that I could feel your body heat. Your scent stunned me so much that instant, and it was then that I truly realize, I would never want to put you in danger. You are the closest thing I have—the only thing I have. I'm so grateful of your presence." he smiled.

"So that's the real reason you were in my bed this morning? Not because you were in a hurry to eat...?" I asked slowly, feeling a shiver go up my spine. But it wasn't a shiver of fear of discomfor—it was a shiver of _pleasure_. How strange.

He shrugged, a hint of a smile on his lips. "Pretty much, yeah."

I looked away from the way he stared at me. "You know what? I've been thinking. You should come to work with me tomorrow now that your hair is dyed. It's be much more exciting than staying in the house all day with Buyo."

"But aren't you filling in for that old broad?" he raised a brow.

"I don't know if she's back or not, but whether she is or not, Hojo would most likely make me answer phone calls again. He's so out of it, you know? Sort of like an over-protective boyfriend. It sickens me..."

"And what are you expecting if I go with you?" he asked, his voice full of questions.

"Maybe Hojo will get off my back." I said, sounding a little too hopeful. "Besides, it'd be fun to have you around now that you can control your need to kill and you're happy." I smiled.

"Yeah, but what are you going to tell him? That I just decided to go for a new look and be good? I hope you have a plan, Kagome."

"I do..." I said, trying to lay it out in my head as I went. "I'll tell Hojo that your ones of my old friends who moved here from America because your family lives here. And you're staying with me until you get enough money for your own place. It's genius! Plus, maybe Hojo will get off my back." I smiled.

He stared at me for a moment before speaking. "America? I don't even look American!"

"There's such thing as a _Japanese-American_, you know."

"How about I was born in Japan, but I moved to Mongolia because of a job location when I was twenty-one. And I got into an accident and I quit my job and moved back here." he smiled at himself.

"That could work... What kind of accident was it?"

"I have turrets syndrome? Or we could go for a death in my family, since my parents really are dead and I have to siblings." he suggested. I smiled and nodded.

"That's an excellent idea. But I'd have to run out and buy you clothes. Just one outfit. You can't go to my job shirtless, shoeless and wearing the exact same pants the patients wear. Plus, I have to tell Hojo a reason why you won't stay at home."

"And what would that be?"

"Well, the real reason is because I shudder at the thought of you at my house, all alone unsupervised. Besides, it'd be pretty boring to just watch TV all day while Buyo rubs off you legs. It tickles but it may not be exciting. That's my idea of fun anyway."

"You don't trust me?" he asked in shock.

"I'm not saying that I don't trust you, but if I didn't, you'd understand, wouldn't you?" I asked. He smiled and nodded. "I trust you but you said so yourself that you don't even remember what your old house looked like. Therefore, what if you get hungry or something and you try to cook on the stove and there's an accident? I'd be having stress visions about what you could be doing or what's happening every second of the day!"

"It's nice to know that you worry about me." he smirked. I rolled my eyes.

"You know what I mean." I whispered.

He nodded. "Just one outfit?" he asked. I nodded. "Can I pick it out?"

I frowned. "You can't come with me, remember?"

"Oh yeah..."

"What size pants do you wear?"

He shrugged and smirked again, "Like I remember. You're just gonna have to estimate the size of my waist."

"What do you want?" I asked. He thought for a moment.

"Something I used to wear casually when I was younger..." it sounded like he was talking to himself. He looked back at me and smiled. "Just a plain T-shirt and black sweat pants."

"Color of the shirt please?"

"Red." he said almost instantly. I giggled softly and he rolled his eyes, trying to hide a smile.

"I guess I should be headin out then to get your clothes. I need a jacket and some pants first..." I mumbled. I flitted upstairs and pulled on a long pair of baggy white sweat pants and my white hoody. It was seven thirty and the mall closed at nine. I had time. I'd just get him something stylish from Journeys since there was really a store in the mall with _plane_ clothing.

It was frustrating, having to shove through so many teens just to get to one simple store. I bought a pair of navy black sneakers with bright blue laces and soles and a red t-shirt that said _Gangsters are wigity wack_ on the chest. It made me laugh when I first saw it. I got him a pair of baggy black pants from Hot Topic then rushed out to my car. the lot was clearer now that it was close to eight thirty.

I tried to rush home without pulling over and nearly had a heart-attack when four or five teens walked right out in front of my car. Thank goodness for seat belts. The garage door seemed to open slower than usual and I groaned. I looked over and saw Buyo in the window sil. Inuyasha was behind him, watching me with laughter in his eyes.

I slammed the door shut and took the garage door into the kitchen. It was raining even harder now and I didn't want to get my white sweats all muddy. Inuyasha was standing in the doorway, stroking Buyo's orange and white fur.

"Welcome home." he said, the laughter was as evident in his voice as his eyes.

"Hey." I said trying not to sound out of breath. "Here, try these on." I handed him the bag. "I know you said a plain red T-shirt but I thought you'd like this one." He held it out and smiled as he read it.

"So 'kay." he said. "I'm positive this will fit. I'm worried about the pants and shoes though."

"Yeah, you're gonna have to wear a pair of my socks because I forgot to buy you some... You're feet are pretty big so I bought the biggest pair they had." I stopped as I watched him slip the sneakers onto his feet. They fit perfectly. I smiled. He kicked them off and put them back in the box and took the pants out of the bag.

"Don't try those on in front of me!" I shrieked. He looked wickedly amused.

"I'm not, unless you want me to. But you obviously don't so I'm gonna step in the living room to try them on." with that, he disappeared into the living room. He was gone for about thirty seconds before he walked back in, smiling hugely.

"They fit," he said, slowly turning so I could see from every angle. I smiled and clapped. Buyo rubbed off my legs and I picked him up, stroking his fur. I looked at the clock and it was almost nine.

"We should get to bed soon," I said as I set Buyo back on the floor. "Unless you don't mind going to bed at two in the morning and waking up just four and a half hours later?" I smiled. He rolled his eyes but smiled as he stalked off to the living room to put his pants back on. When he was done, we turned off everything downstairs and went to bed. Again, he hugged me and went to his room. (I was gonna end it here but I feel nice. :)

* * *

I woke up in the morning to the sound of my alarm clock at 5:45 and groaned. It was earlier than usual and I wasn't in the mood for work. I usually wasn't this groggy in the morning. I desperately needed coffee. I walked downstairs slowly—the pain in my foot barely noticeable, but still sore with the way my body reacted to getting up so early.

I was thankful to finally have some coffee—I felt like I hadn't had any in about a month now. I fried up some sausage and peppers for breakfast, feeling empty as well. I made the whole pack on high and was done by six. I devoured half the sausage and peppers and placed the rest on a glass plate in the stove. I chugged a glass of orange juice along with my coffee and headed back upstairs to get dressed.

My usual white button-up shirt and sweat pants were hanging neatly and wrinkled-free on a hanger in my closet. I dressed slowly, trying to calm myself down. I slipped my shoes on and grabbed my purse, heading to Inuyasha's room to wake him up. I knocked softly on his door.

"Inuyasha? We gotta go in an hour so I need you to get ready." that was all I said. I was sure he'd hear me with his demon abilities. I walked downstairs and jumped when I saw Inuyasha, smiling hugely at me at the kitchen table. He was fully dressed already. His hair was even brushed out and lay on the back of his neck, draping down to his butt from there.

"Morning, sunshine." he winked. I couldn't breathe. "I got up about 20 minutes ago before you ask. I heard your closet door creaking. Of course, it wasn't quite as loud as your alarm clock. I wanted to smash it to pieces but I'm resisting now. I'm going to be good for you."

I still couldn't speak. He tilted his head to the side, still smiling at me. "So, what's for breakfast?"

I snapped back to reality and took the last of the sausages out of the stove and placed it on the table in front of him. As I went back to the counter to get a fork, he already swallowed most of the peppers so I put it back and stared at him while he filled himself. He was done about a minute and a half later and I washed the dishes.

"Inuyasha, can you turn on the news for me? It's channel 16." I asked sweetly. He stood and walked into the living room.

The story about Inuyasha wasn't much different. They mentioned the number again and they announced my non-absence and that myself and the other employees were going back to work. They talked about how now one else in town has gone missing or killed but the search for Inuyasha continued. No one had reports about seeing him.

Inuyasha was surprisingly calm as we pulled out of the garage. I began to wonder if it was because he didn't care about the reports and felt safe around me. Either that, or he was very, very angry was was trying to hold back the fuse he wanted to blow off because he didn't want to hurt anyone I cared about, meaning he didn't want to hurt me.

I was betting on the second option.

* * *

**I honestly didn't think I would get this up because this is only my second time being on the computer this weekend. But I thought about you guys and even extended the chapter. The little second part was supposed to be the beginning of the next chapter but I was feeling nice. I apologize for any mistakes you find. I know I'll find some when I re-read it later... Enjoy.**

**_-Lexy4KagInu_**


	11. Back to Work

**Patients is a Virtue**

_**Summary: **__He came at me so fast, I didn't even have time to flinch. His long clawed fingers gripped my neck and slammed me against the wall. "What d-do you want?" I choked out. His hostile stare made it hard for me to look at him. He whispered, "You're flesh."_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha.

**Note: **This story is first-person, told from Kagome's point of view.

-x-

I woke up in the morning to the sound of my alarm clock at 5:45 and groaned. It was earlier than usual and I wasn't in the mood for work. I usually wasn't this groggy in the morning. I desperately needed coffee. I walked downstairs slowly—the pain in my foot barely noticeable, but still sore with the way my body reacted to getting up so early.

I was thankful to finally have some coffee—I felt like I hadn't had any in about a month now. I fried up some sausage and peppers for breakfast, feeling empty as well. I made the whole pack on high and was done by six. I devoured half the sausage and peppers and placed the rest on a glass plate in the stove. I chugged a glass of orange juice along with my coffee and headed back upstairs to get dressed.

My usual white button-up shirt and sweat pants were hanging neatly and wrinkled-free on a hanger in my closet. I dressed slowly, trying to calm myself down. I slipped my shoes on and grabbed my purse, heading to Inuyasha's room to wake him up. I knocked softly on his door.

"Inuyasha? We gotta go in an hour so I need you to get ready." that was all I said. I was sure he'd hear me with his demon abilities. I walked downstairs and jumped when I saw Inuyasha, smiling hugely at me at the kitchen table. He was fully dressed already. His hair was even brushed out and lay on the back of his neck, draping down to his butt from there.

"Morning, sunshine." he winked. I couldn't breathe. "I got up about 20 minutes ago before you ask. I heard your closet door creaking. Of course, it wasn't quite as loud as your alarm clock. I wanted to smash it to pieces but I'm resisting now. I'm going to be good for you."

I still couldn't speak. He tilted his head to the side, still smiling at me. "So, what's for breakfast?"

I snapped back to reality and took the last of the sausages out of the stove and placed it on the table in front of him. As I went back to the counter to get a fork, he already swallowed most of the peppers so I put it back and stared at him while he filled himself. He was done about a minute and a half later and I washed the dishes.

"Inuyasha, can you turn on the news for me? It's channel 16." I asked sweetly. He stood and walked into the living room.

The story about Inuyasha wasn't much different. They mentioned the number again and they announced my non-absence and that myself and the other employees were going back to work. They talked about how now one else in town has gone missing or killed but the search for Inuyasha continued. No one had reports about seeing him.

Inuyasha was surprisingly calm as we pulled out of the garage. I began to wonder if it was because he didn't care about the reports and felt safe around me. Either that, or he was very, very angry and was was trying to hold back the fuse he wanted to blow off because he didn't want to hurt anyone I cared about, meaning he didn't want to hurt me.

I was betting on the second option.

He was still calm as we pulled into the parking lot at the mental hospital. But his eyebrows pulled together and his hands were clenched into fists. I understood why he would be so uncomfortable here. I gently put my hand over his and he relaxed his face, as if I were the cure for his uneasiness. Apparently I was right.

"Just stay close to me so I don't lose my mind." he said through gritted teeth.

I tried to smile. "It's gonna be okay. I promise. Just stick with the story."

"Right. The story." he said, his hand started to shake. I sighed and opened the car door. I jumped when I saw him suddenly standing right next to me.

"Gah!" I covered my mouth. He looked amused but suddenly in control. "All right, let's do this." I said. It sounded like the breath was knocked out of me.

We walked up the large staircase and through the doors. Inuyasha looked still looked like he was uncomfortable but still well in control of himself. After I punched in, I went to the office and just as I thought, Hojo was there to greet me. He look relieved when he saw me but as soon as he saw Inuyasha's hand in mine, his expression became troubled.

"Kagome it's so good to see you're okay." he said. I knew he was uncomfortable but he was at disguising his voice. His eyebrows pulled together but sounded calm, almost cheerful.

"Hey, Hojo." I said in a voice that I hoped sounded casual. "Good to see you again. This is my friend, Juno." I said. I felt Inuyasha stiffen up beside me. I knew we were thinking the same thing. We'd been so busy on planning how to explain to Hojo why Inuyasha was with me, we haven't even thought of a name for him. I remembered seeing a movie called Juno, about a teenage girl experiencing pregnancy hormones while trying to look for a family for her baby. It was an enjoyable movie for me and it was the first name that came to my mind.

"Juno?" Hojo said incredulously. I gave him a dirty look.

"He's half Mongolian." I snapped. Inuyasha squeezed my hand and I knew he was having a hard time controlling his temper.

"Why the fuck is your name Hojo? Gay-ass, fagot-ass, bitch-ass, punk bitch. Shut the fuck up. You have no right to make fun of my name when you don't even know me. I will slap the shit out of you." he said. I clamped my teeth together to keep from laughing.

Hojo's whole face turned white as he stared angrily up at Inuyasha—who was taller than Hojo by about four inches. He turned back to me. "Kagome, why is this guy with you?"

I took a deep breath, memorizing the story as I went, "Juno lived in Tokyo till he was twenty-one, and he had to move to Mongolia with his family because of a job location. But his parents died a month ago so he's staying with me at my place until he can get a job and move into his own apartment."

"And how long have you two been friends?" he raised a brow in accusation. Inuyasha squeezed my hand again.

"None of your business. And what—I suppose you wanna know if we're fucking too?" he yelled. The woman at the desk stared at him in shock. I knew by now that him squeezing my hand meant that he wasn't gonna keep his mouth shut. Hojo looked angrier than I'd ever seen. He took a deep breath and turned to me.

"Kagome, I want you to do your usual job today, but only on the top floor, where the safe patients are."

"Can Juno accompany me? He's really down, you know, about losing his parents. That's why he's been flipping out on you." I looked at Inuyasha but his face was blank, "Can you forgive him? He didn't mean any of it. I'm the only thing he has." At least that part was true. Hojo nodded.

"Fine, Juno. I forgive you but try not to get too angry around the patients."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and pulled my hand to go upstairs. We didn't take the elevator—it was closed for cleaning purposes. Apparently the was a lot of blood on it or something...

I first visited Aiki, the bulimic woman I had so much talking to. As Inuyasha an I walked in, she was smiling to herself, brushing her hair. When she turned and saw me, her smile widened somehow, as wide as it already was.

"Kagome, hi! I'm so glad you're back." she ran up to me and kissed my cheek. She took my hands and kissed my other cheek. "I missed you so much. Who's your friend."

"It's good to see you, Aiki. This is my buddy, Juno. He's half Mongolian." I smiled back at her. I was too easy to be happy around her. Even Inuyasha was smiling a bit.

"I'm Aiki," she held out he hand and he let go of mine for a minute to shake hers then grabbed mine again. "Pleasure meeting you. Are you two dating?" she asked, taking in our entwined fingers.

"No," Inuyasha said. "I'm just staying with her till I find a job and get my own place."

"That's good to know. But why are you staying with her?" Aiki asked, still staring at our hands.

"My parents died and I had no one to stay with so I moved here and moved in with Kagome." he said simply. Aiki nodded and turned to me, the wide smiled covering her face again.

"Kagome, they're letting me out next month! I haven't been throwing up for a while so they said they'd release me due to my improving attitude. Yay!" she hugged me again. I smiled and rubbed her back.

"That's so great, Aiki." I rubbed her back.

"And that's not all—I'm in such good shape and it's not from throwing up!" she lifted her shirt to show me her small, petite form. I always thought she was skinny.

"You looked great." I smiled.

"What's been going on here for the past two days?" Inuyasha suddenly asked. Aiki looked serious.

"They've been cleaning up dead bodies and searching for as much evidence as possible. They were even interrogating the patients here! I have no good patience with answering questions when I don't even know what's going on! The police were asking me who this Inuyasha dude was. I knew who he was—after the police told me he was the guy who triggered the alarm."

"Wait—who's _they_?" Inuyasha asked.

"The police and investigating people thingies. It was so awkward talking to them when I was thinking the whole time _at least me and the others are safe._I'm not crazy—I'm bulimic but I'm still here so I think of all the other patients as my brothers and sisters. No one deserves to be locked up. Hojo doesn't understand that putting away a _crazy_person will make the even more deranged. I almost cried when I heard them mentioning killing this Inuyasha."

"You think if we find this Inuyasha before the police do, we could keep him safe?" I asked.

"That would be nice but I don't even know what he looks like. Plus, I won't be much of a good help since I'm gonna be here for two more weeks. Then I have to be interrogated by Hojo so he's sure I'm _okay_ before I go back out into the world on my own again."

"I'm sure you'd be a big help, as long as all three of us keeps our mouths shut." Inuyasha said. Aiki stared at him for a moment.

"Don't take this question the wrong way but why do _you_care so much about Inuyasha?"

"Because after losing my folks, I know what it's like to be out in the world alone. Kagome is all I have, but he has nothing so he has it worse." he said. "We can only imagine how he feels, right?" he looked at me. I looked down and nodded.

"I feel you." Aiki said quietly. "So what does Inuyasha looked like?"

She was looking at me so she obviously expected me to answer. "Well, he's very tall and has long, silver hair. He's skinny but muscular and very pale."

"Oh." was all she said. Me and Inuyasha looked at each other awkwardly. "So if we find him, do you honestly think he's gonna let us live? I mean he is dangerous after all. What if slashes us the way he did all those other people."

"Well if we're quick enough to convince him that we're trying to help him beforehand, he won't kill anyone." Inuyasha said.

"How could you be so sure?" Aiki asked, clearly confused.

"Can we let you in on a little secret?" he said, staring at her in frustration. My heart beat sped up.

Aiki stared at him for a long moment before whispering. "Inuyasha, is that you?"

Inuyasha smirked and nodded.

* * *

**I'm in a hurry to get this up so I'm sorry for any mistakes you find! Enjoy!**

**_-Lexy4KagInu_**


	12. Keys

**Patients is a Virtue**

_**Summary: **__He came at me so fast, I didn't even have time to flinch. His long clawed fingers gripped my neck and slammed me against the wall. "What d-do you want?" I choked out. His hostile stare made it hard for me to look at him. He whispered, "You're flesh."_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha.

**Note: **This story is first-person, told from Kagome's point of view.

-x-

Aiki stared at him for a long moment before whispering. "Inuyasha, is that you?"

Inuyasha smirked and nodded.

My eyes went wide. Of course, I wasn't expecting that. Why would Inuyasha tell her, and why did he not seem to care? My heart was pounding, but Inuyasha looked perfectly at ease. The tension seemed more noticeable as the silence continued. Inuyasha was staring at the floor now, a blank expression on his face. Aiki continued to stare at him incredulously. I blinked, waiting for her to say something. No words were spoken from anyone. The seconds ticked by and I twiddled my fingers nervously.

Then Inuyasha sighed in annoyance. "So what? Are you gonna be a bitch and rat me out now that you know me? Or are you gonna keep your mouth shut and continue planning to help me escape?"

"Sorry." Aiki said, her face glowing pinkish now. "I just can't believe you'd come back here, to the place that drives you crazy. If I were you, I'd never come back."

"You think I'm not trying to escape? You think I want to be here?" his voice got loud and angry as he spoke. "I'm only here with Kagome because I'll go nuts if I stay at her house alone. Plus... I was kind of thinking of snagging my files..." he turned to me.

I caught on a second late. "You expect _me_to get them? Are you crazy? Hojo barely wants me here!"

He just continued to stare at me... with the puppy eyes. I looked away, feeling my eyebrows pull together. I sighed, long and heavy. "Fine, I'll try to get them from Hojo. Though I'll have little luck."

"No, all you have to do is mess with him a little, if you know what I mean." he smirked.

"I don't have any experience in being seductive." I said glumly. He looked at me as if I didn't say anything, though I know he heard me. It bothered me that he was so good at ignoring the reactions he didn't want.

"Fine," I sighed, knowing I wouldn't be able to glare him off. "I'll do it."

He smiled, pleased with getting his way.

"Hey, what about me?" Aiki interrupted. Inuyasha shrugged and stood up.

"We'll visit you some other time." he said as he strolled out of the room. I scent Aiki and apologetic look and followed him. I nearly had to run to keep up with his fast pace. He was still smiling.

"Hojo's at the front," he said, suddenly looking serious. "I'll go to his office and get my file."

"But you need a key." I pointed out. He rolled his eyes and smiled again.

"I have my ways of getting into things." the smile was wider now. "I'll meet you at the car. I'll only be about five minutes."

"But I'm still working for another hour. How am I supposed to meet you in five minutes?" I asked. He rolled his eyes.

"That's part of your seduction, hon." he chuckled for some reason.

"What?"

"Nothing. I honestly want to see the look on both of your faces when you _'talk to' _him. Try not to bat you eyelashes too much. I personally think that's retarded." he smiled at the floor and looked back at me.

"Any more pointers?" I asked sarcastically.

We stopped and waited for the elevator. He looked down at me and sighed, his eyes half lidded. "Umm... Undo your top button." he said.

I felt my heart stop. "Excuse me?"

"For Hojo." he said quickly, as if recovering from some thought. I blushed, embarrassed and did as he told me. He stepped into the elevator while I unfastened my top two buttons and walked in after him. I pretended to play with the charm on the necklace I wore to cover myself from him. But he seemed to be trying to look everywhere but at me.

He got out on the first floor where Hojo's office was and smiled at me. "Good luck and remember what I told you. Do whatever you can to keep him from going to his office without getting fired." he smiled and strode off. The doors closed and I got out on the second floor.

I sighed as the elevator doors opened and walked out to the lobby. Sure enough, Hojo was there, at the desk eating a cup of yogurt. I approached him slowly, my heart beat sped up as I pulled my arm out of the way of my chest. I felt the my blood rush to my face as I watched his light blue eyes flicker down to my exposed cleave for a half a second. He looked back at my face, his expression light as he realized Inuyasha was not with me.

Okay, you got his attention. Now what to do? I smiled lightly, looking at the floor.

"Hi, Hojo." I said politely and looked back at his expression. He smiled with warmth in his eyes.

"Hello, Kagome. What can I do for you?"

Yeah, I definitely had his attention. I lightly cleared my throat. He waited.

"I just wanted to talk to you privately," I said, hopping up to sit on the counter. I saw his eyes flickered down to my breasts for a brief moment again and felt victorious. Despite how creeped out I was, I felt pleasure as well. Inuyasha was right about me being good-looking.

"Maybe we should go to my office then." he said.

Oops.

"No, It's okay. No ones around." I said and sighed. "I wanted to talk to you about Friday." Right when I said that, I regretted it. His eyes sparkled in a hopeful way. He almost smiled.

"Yes?" he urged, almost sounding impatient.

"Well, I kind of feel bad about canceling on you," I continued, having no idea where I was going with this, "so I decided that I owe you. I don't plan to go anywhere, though. Maybe we could just bond more at work."

He surprised me by frowning. "Kagome, you're being unfair."

"How so?" I demanded.

"You know how I feel about you. Honestly, who doesn't?! My point being is that you're willing to spend time with me without giving me some."

"Giving you some _what_?" I demanded again, feeling my anger rise.

He sighed heavily. "I don't know. A kiss on the cheek, a hug. I'm not sure if you feel the same about me as I feel for you but the Juno dude is definately getting in the way of our friendship."

"How the hell did Juno end up in the middle of this? You two coming off on each other the wrong way doesn't concern me. And mine and Juno's friendship doesn't concern you! Not if you're gonna be an asshole. I know he said some harsh things but we're working through his past right now. You're only making it harder for him." I was amazed at how true the statement was, though Hojo didn't know the other side of the story I was talking about.

"Why did you ever introduce me to a man sleeping in your home that has known you for a while. Weren't you at all concerned about my feelings?" he sounded mad now, too.

"Juno means more to me than you do." I said flatly. He gasped and I regretted the words. The pain in his face was so evident; he looked like he was about to start crying. Or start yelling.

"Kagome, go home, please. I can't deal with this anymore, I just can't. You can take another day off." he sighed in frustration. I glared at him, waiting for him to say more but he was quiet as he stared at the floor. I sighed and walked away.

"Fine," I mumbled. that was short and easy, I smiled to myself.

I felt him staring at me as I walked back off towards his office to hunt for Inuyasha. The elevator seemed to take five minutes to open do to my impatience. I turned back and Hojo was walking off in the other direction, then turned and stepped in. I turned in the long hallway down to Hojo's office and pressed the side of my face against the door.

I heard light footsteps from the inside and a few papers ruffling. No doubt Inuyasha was in there searching for his file. I knocked lightly and all the noise from the inside stopped.

"Inuyasha, it's me." I whispered, knowing he'd hear me. I nearly feel when the door suddenly opened with me still leaning on it. He caught me right before the rest of my body leaned forward. I stood up straight and brushed myself off, looking dazed. I looked back up at him and he was staring down at me with a calm expression. "Did you find your folder?" I asked.

He stood back and patted his stomach. I raised my brows and he rolled his eyes, lifting his shirt to reveal the folder tucked slightly into his pants, resting against his flat stomach. Then he smiled.

"I always get what I want." he said quietly. I smiled lightly and leaned around him to see that the room was surprisingly still neat. For some reason, I expected him to tear apart the filing cabinets with his strength and leave Hojo's office a mess. But it looked as if no one came in here. "I heard Hojo gave you another day off so I decided not to destroy anything."

"What exactly are you planning to do with your information?" I asked as he shut the door behind us.

"I already know everything that's on here so let's just burn it and it'll be like I was never locked up."

"Why would you want to destroy it? I have a safe at my house that we could keep it in." I said. His eyes narrowed for a second before he nodded.

"I suppose that'll do." he said quietly.

-x-

When we returned to my house, that first thing I did was put the thick folder in the safe in my basement. I showed him the combination and how to use the lock. We practiced a few times how to open it in case we ever came to a point where we'd have to remove his information. I almost never when in my basement... it was cold down there and really hot in my attic. I usually avoided these rooms but with Inuyasha around, I'd have to use them more often to store things for him since he was living here now.

"Do you use these?" he asked, pointing to my old exercise equipment in the corner if the basement. I was surprised when I couldn't remember the last time I used them. It was a bench press, ab coaster, treadmill, exercise ball and a hip abductor machine. I then began to wonder how my body was in such great shape when I never worked out. Then again, I always watch what I eat.

I shook my head. "I haven't used these in years." I said. He walked over to the machines and ran a finger along the bar of the bench press.

"These would come come in handy for me. You mind if I use these?" he asked, observing the dust on his finger. "It must've been a while." he laughed and wiped his finger off his shirt.

"You could use them if you want. I think I'm under weight anyway. I only weigh 125 pounds." I laughed once. He shook his head.

"That's fine. You have a scale? I don't know how much I weigh." he _tsk_ed.

"There should be one over there. If not, it's in my bathroom." I leaned against the safe and watched him take off his shoes and step onto the scale. He waited for a few second before he smiled to himself.

"I lost some weight, but not much since the last time I looked." he sounded like he was talking to himself. "I used to be 145. Now I'm 135." he said, turning to smile at me. I rolled my eyes.

"You can stay down here to work out. I'm gonna go do something else for free time since I'm off for today..." I trailed off and walked away. I thought I heard him say something like "...needs to be dusted..." and smiled to myself.

I walked upstairs to change into a tank top and shorts. It was unusually warm in my house. I'd have to turn on the air conditioning. I walked back downstairs and Inuyasha was still in the basement. I went to the music room and sat on the bench, staring at the keys.

I started to play then, a soft, random tune that I wrote once. I didn't exactly have names for the songs I wrote. I just played them and memorized the beat, then wrote the notes down in case I forgot them.

When I finished playing, Inuyasha was suddenly sitting right next to me, staring curiously at my hands on the keys. I jumped slightly and he chuckled. "That's some talent you got there." he smiled. "I used to know how to play. Totosai taught me. I used to play for him and Kikyo's parents. It's one of the few happy memories I have."

"That sounds nice." I said. "Do you think you can play anything right now?"

"Probably, If I remember which key to start from..." he trailed off, pressing each key till he found the one he was looking for. He stopped on the A, and kept pressing it then his long arm reached right in front of me so his left hand could search for the key it wanted.

Then he began playing.

It was one of the most beautiful piano songs I've ever heard. It was slow and loud, with a romantic melody that made its sound softer and made me want to cry to when I heard it. His eyes closed as he began what seemed like the chorus of his song.

Then he looked down at me. "I dreamt up this song when I was locked up," he said quietly. "I saw my mom and heard your voice when I dreamed, since I didn't know what you looked like. It's called _Love me._" I looked down, blushing. He sounded like he really meant it.

The song continued for a couple more minutes and he hit the last key. I was crying by this point. He smiled at me then stared down toward the piano again. I sighed quietly and stared at the keys with him.

"Thank you." I whispered, leaning my head against his shoulder.

**I'm sorry for the late update. I have no excuse this time, though. It was pure laziness and I apologize but this is a very special chapter. If you want to hear the song that Inuyasha was playing to Kagome, go to playlist. com and look up "Love me" by Yiruma. It's the most beautiful piano song I've ever heard and Yiruma is my favorite pianist. Some of you may think it's weird or gay that I like piano music, but in all honesty, it's more appealing to me than other kind of music. When you listen to the song, you'll understand the love Inuyasha has for Kagome.**

**_-Lexy4KagInu_**


	13. Boyfriend?

**Patients is a Virtue**

_**Summary: **__He came at me so fast, I didn't even have time to flinch. His long clawed fingers gripped my neck and slammed me against the wall. "What d-do you want?" I choked out. His hostile stare made it hard for me to look at him. He whispered, "You're flesh."_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha.

**Note: **This story is first-person, told from Kagome's point of view.

-x-

Two short months had passed since Inuyasha composed my song. I had him record it for me on my karaoke machine and began listening to it every night before I went to bed, instead of keeping the TV on. It made me feel more relaxed and safe, knowing Inuyasha cared about me.

I also started going back to work. Mine and Hojo's relationship hasn't improved much since Inuyasha started coming to work with me and having conversations with me about anything that would pull my attention away from Hojo.

Reports about Inuyasha on TV had abruptly stopped. But that didn't mean he wouldn't get killed if he were discovered. No one was really looking for him anymore. Hojo wasn't really worried about Inuyasha much anymore, either. But he was definitely worried about _Juno_.

Inuyasha and I had definitely gotten closer since I started working again. I spent most of my free time shopping for for or clothes with him. We even started exercising together in the basement, after I dusted off the equipment. We fall asleep on each others laps sometimes when we watch TV after exercising, which didn't seem to bother any of us. The things I bought for Inuyasha were casual for him. He usually liked to wear sweat pants and a plane t-shirt but I still bought him nicer clothing like jeans and shirts from popular stores.

I also discovered that Inuyasha's talent on the piano was even better than my own. He played to me almost every day, and taught me my song—so I could play it and think about him when he wasn't around, as he'd put it and smiled cockily. Speaking of teaching, I taught Inuyasha how to do almost everything he needed to know how to do in the modern world. He'd been locked up for so long, the more experiences I wanted to do with him, the less he seemed to know about things. I taught him how to use a computer—which he found very interesting after he discovered he could look up porn—and how to cook. He knew a lot about food from his past, but I taught him a couple old family recipes.

I was terrified of the idea of him driving, though he already knew how to.

He was always up my ass when I was about to make dinner. I would be standing over the stove flipping or stirring something and he'd come out of no where like, "What can I make?" and "Can't I cook for once?" and I usually pissed him off by telling him to do the dishes. His favorite thing to do when I was cooking—besides eating the food right out of the pan before it was done—was chopping. With his long claws, he could cut through just about anything—and his claws grew back fast! I'd have to cut them every three or four days! He was completely against it at first, until he totally scratched up my computer keyboard and I had to by a new one after his typing lessens.

Thankfully, they did no harm to the piano or the exercise equipment—the things we did together. I was happy to work out with him, because I felt less self-conscious every day. I always had a flat stomach but about two weeks after working out with Inuyasha, I noticed my body actually getting more toned. I had that sexy ab-line thing going down my stomach now, and it was very visible. It was a little less tiring to go up and down my huge staircase—my legs looked the same, but they _felt_stronger. Same with my arms and shoulders. I'm actually about to do pulls ups now! (Inuyasha worked with me, very cautiously on the bench press—he was more alert than any other spotter I'd ever seen.)

When I woke this morning, Inuyasha was already dressed, standing at the foot of my bed with a tray in his hands. He smiled widely, probably at the tired and surprised look on my face when I finally managed to blink the sun out of my eyes. He walked around the bed and sat next to me.

"Hey, lumpy. You're finally awake. I was beginning to think you'd never wake up. You slept like the dead last night." he said cheerfully and helped me sit up, then gently set the tray on my lap, his hand on my back, supporting me as if he thought I would fall back. "I made you breakfast."

I looked at him for a moment then stared down toward the tray. He definitely got to work. It was three sunny-side-up eggs, four strips of fat-free bacon and two slices of toast with neatly spread butter.

"I'm still tired," I said, wiping my eyes with the back of my hand. "but thank you anyway. How long was I aslee—" he cut me off by shoving a bacon strip between my lips.

"Shh," he cooed. "Chew and swallow. You should be tired. You fell asleep on the living room floor—at one in the morning, might I add. I carried you upstairs. But every time I accidentally touched you face, you'd try to swat me away, slapping yourself in the process." he chuckled.

I glared at him, chewing my bacon. He looked amused.

"How long have I slept?" I asked again. He shrugged.

"A little long than usual. It's eleven. Not too bad. It's still and appropriate time for breakfast. I wouldn't really call you're usually day-off time _sleeping in_, since you wake up at like eight."

"I don't like to sleep in for a long time, I'll get cranky."

"I know. That's why I called you lumpy head. Your hair is messier than usual when you wake up." he chuckled again and started petting my hair. "Eat your breakfast. I wanna do something today. It's Saturday, and we could be out with lives right now."

"I'm not really a social person." I grumbled, chewing egg.

"Yes, and I'm going to change that. I've been locked in a hospital for ten years—I'm not gonna be locked in a house forever too." he stood and left the room. I shook my head, smiling a little and finished my breakfast. It was very good. Almost as good as the roast beef he made the other night...

He was back in about five more minutes to take my dishes downstairs and wash them. I got dressed while he was away, putting on black sweat shorts and a white wife beater. He was back again, knocking this time. He looked like he wanted to laugh as he approached me. I eyed him suspiciously that he grabbed me by my waist and whipped me over his shoulder, carrying me downstairs like a big laundry bag. He ignored me when I gripped and clawed at his back. He jumped slightly when I slapped his but. He threw me on the couch and started tickling me... I should have saw this coming, actually. He always tickled me when I was being boring or looked tired in the morning.

When we were through with our tickle fight, the phone ring. I jumped up to answer it. Everyone and Tokyo knew I was safe, so me and Inuyasha never got worried when the phone rang. It was usually my mother or Hojo anyway. "Hello?"

"Kagome, it's Sango."

"Sango? Oh, hey, what's up?"

"I have good news!" she beamed. I smiled. It'd been so long since I talk to her.

"What is it?"

"Miroku proposed to me! I can't believe it, Kagome. We're gonna be married!"

"Shut up!" I yelled. Inuyasha smirked and closed his eyes, shaking his head. Me and Sango probably looked like teenagers.

"Yes. He wants to take me out to eat tonight for sushi. I was wondering if we could stop at your place so I could show you the ring. Plus, it's been months since we hung out. Not to mention, your birthday is next month. We should chill more. I feel like I haven't spoken to you in years!"

"Umm... Sango, I don't think now is the best time for you to come over. Maybe another time... Hold on a second." I stared at Inuyasha who was twirling a strand of his hair around his finger. But I know he was listening to the conversation. I hit him lightly on the shoulder. He looked and me questionally.

"What?" he whispered.

I put my hand over the receiver. "My friend and her fiancé want to come over."

He shrugged, "Then let them come over. At least it'll give us something to do today."

"Yeah, but what should I say about you?"

"Same story we work around Homo with. _Juno_." he laughed. I rolled my eyes and my my mouth back up to the reciever.

"All right, Sango. You can come over. But I have someone here. My roommate."

"_You finally have a boyfriend?!_" she called into the receiver. Inuyasha jumped slightly when I did and chuckled. Then nodded. I raised my eyebrows in disbelief then spoke when I could breathe again.

"Uhh... Yeah, I guess you could say that. He's a boy and he's my friend." I tried.

"Get real, Kagome. What's his name?"

"Juno." I said and she laughed.

"Isn't that a movie? Whatever, it's a cute name. How old is he? What's he look like? Is he home now?" she threw all these questions on me before I could answer them. I stuttered slightly. Inuyasha looked amused. He stopped playing with his hair and was now staring into my soul again. I turned away.

"He's twenty-four and he is home." I said in a low, timid voice. Inuyasha rolled his eyes again.

"What's he look like?"

"Umm... He's tall and has very long black hair." I said.

"Give me some details, Kagome." she said, sounding bored.

"Like what?" I asked. I was suprised with all the questions she asked. She knew I was sensitive about sex and romantic relationships.

"Oh, I don't know... Is he muscular, sexy. How big is he?"

I dropped the phone. Inuyasha clamped his hand over his mouth to prevent Sango from hearing his loud chuckles. I was sure my face looked like a tomato right now. I slowly reached for the phone, daring to answer more embarrassing questions.

"Umm... He's good-looking," I felt my face grow hotter. "I've never actually seen him nude so... I can't tell you that..." Inuyasha stared at me again, chuckling quietly now. I looked away again.

"Where did you guys meet?" she asked. I heard Miroku singing in the back round and heard a thump. Sango most likely threw something at him. "Get dressed. Kagome said we could go over." she told him and her attention turned back to me. "At a coffee shop or something?"

"No. I've known him for a while but he moved to Mongolia. His parents died and he had no family so I invited him to live with me until he got back on his feet. We just sort of... hooked up, I guess."

"Interesting. What? Okay. Kagome, we're leaving now. See you in a few. Bye." she said.

"Bye." I hung up the phone. I stared back over at Inuyasha. His face was red from laughing so hard. He still had signs of amusement showing in his golden eyes but he wasn't smiling anymore. He almost looked disappointed.

"You are such a liar." he said. "You've seen me naked before."

I sighed, "Yeah but that technically doesn't count—you were wrapped in a towel." I hinted. He shrugged.

"You know you wanted to see my huge cock, if you didn't already catch a glimpse."

I raised my eyebrows. "You're unbelievable."

"Yes, I am so big it's unbelievable." he said. I slapped his thigh and he burst into laughter again. When he managed to compose himself—somewhat—he wiggled his eyebrows at me and slid closer, wrapping an arm around my waist.

"So... We're boyfriend and girlfriend now?" he said in an irresistible tone. For a moment, I lost my train of thought.

"Only in front of an audience, I guess." I hinted. He playfully pouted.

"Why can't we pretend to be boyfriend and girlfriend at night, when no one is around to interrupt us?" he said in the sexy voice again. I looked away from him.

"Interrupt us doing _what_?" I asked, surprised.

He shrugged again. "Fucking... What else is there to do to a beautiful girl late at night? I'm more than willing to pleasure you, ya' know. I can be gentle for you... being a virgin and all."

I shuddered slightly. "No, I'm good. That's okay..." I looked away from him awkwardly. He chuckled lightly and kissed my foehead then stood up and stretched out his arms.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"To masturbate, since you won't have sex with me." he laughed at the look on my face. "I'm kidding. I gotta take a shit actually..." he muttered and walked off. I sat on the couch, staring at the black TV screen when I heard the doorbell ring.

I let Sango and Miroku in, after they attacked me with hugs and kisses and screamed how much they missed me. We laughed as we walked to sit on the couch in the living room.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Sango beamed, holding out her hand to me. I stared at it in fascination. It _was_really pretty. Miroku must have spent a fortune on this. The band was gold, and the large, silver diamond was oval-shaped. As ordinary looking it was, it was still so pretty. The jewel was _huge_, and that was why I couldn't take my eyes off it.

"Yeah." I swallowed. "Miroku, you must have spent a fortune on this." I looked at him and he smiled.

"Only and eighth of a fortune. The wedding is gonna cost a fortune if anything..." he trailing off and Sango wiggled her fingers, admiring her sparkly, beautiful ring. I envied her. She had a loyal soon-to-be husband. And I lived single... well not exactly.

As if reading my thoughts, Sango dared to ask, "Kagome, where's Juno?"

"In the bathroom." I answered. Miroku raised his eyebrows.

"Who's Juno?" he asked.

"This is the surprise I was telling you about in the car." Sango said. "Kagome's roommate is actually her boyfriend, but they don't do anything sexual." she mocked me. I rolled my eyes.

"His name is Juno? Isn't that a movie?"

"Yes!" Sango laughed. "That's exactly what I said. That movie, with that pregnant teenager. We saw it, remember?"

"Oh yeah..." he mused, rubbing his chin. "'_It started with a chair,_'" he and Sango laughed. "Who knows? Maybe you and Juno will start with a chair too. Or the couch..."

"Okay, that's enough." I laughed nervously.

We all turned our heads when we heard Inuyasha walking down the stairs. He smirked at me as he approached and kissed my forehead. "I didn't know we had company." he said in the sexy tone. Sango and Miroku stared at him with their mouths hanging open. Inuyasha ignored them. He was still staring at me.

"Guys, this is Juno." I said. Inuyasha looked over at the couple.

"I'm Miroku and this is Sango, my fiancée." Miroku said politely and extended his hand. Inuyasha shook his hand.

"It's so nice to meet you." Inuyasha responded in the same, friendly tone. "I'm Juno, Kagome's boyfriend." he said and turned to smile devilishly at me.

* * *

**I had so much fun writing this chapter. I thought it would be hysterical to bring some of Inuyasha's sexy bad boy attitude to the future with us. I also thought it would be nice to make him a little witty and mischievous. He took Kagome's plan the wrong way and now he thinks that he and Kagome are really boyfriend and girlfriend, but he wants to make her give into him as well. LOL! It just cracks me up for some reason. I was thinking about writing this story from Inuyasha's point of view when I finish this. When I'm typing, I'm always thinking about what Inuyasha would be thinking about during all these crazy times. Should I do it? A simple yes or no will do! :D**

**Enjoy.**

**Peace. :)**

**_Lexy4KagInu_**


	14. Little Brother

**Patients is a Virtue**

_**Summary: **__He came at me so fast, I didn't even have time to flinch. His long clawed fingers gripped my neck and slammed me against the wall. "What d-do you want?" I choked out. His hostile stare made it hard for me to look at him. He whispered, "You're flesh."_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha.

**Note: **This story is first-person, told from Kagome's point of view.

-x-

"It's so nice to meet you." Inuyasha responded in the same, friendly tone. "I'm Juno, Kagome's boyfriend." he said and turned to smile devilishly at me.

I felt my eyebrow twitching in anger. Inuyasha continued to stare at me in amusement. Sango and Miroku were still staring at Inuyasha as if he were an idol then they looked at me. Sango smiled brilliantly.

"Kagome, you never told me you had a boyfriend." she giggled. I rolled my eyes.

"We went over this, on the phone, Sango. He's a guy and he's my friend."

"Yes, but I'm your sweetheart, aren't I?" Inuyasha said innocently and surprised all three of us by lifting me off the couch by my legs and sat down, hoisting me on his lap before I could hit my head off the table. He kissed me on the cheek and snuggled into the crook of my neck. I felt my skin turn read and knew by the look in Sango and Miroku's eyes that they had a hundred questions for me and Inuyasha.

"Sure you are." I mumbled.

Miroku tried to hide his laughter by coughing. Inuyasha looked at him and winked. Miroku winked back and it frustrated me, not knowing what men meant when they communicated through facial expressions. Inuyasha smiled and looked back at me. "How about you go fix our company some drinks, _sweetie_." he said.

"Sure." I said with mock enthusiasm and Inuyasha kissed my neck before allowing me to stand and walk to the kitchen.

"Wait, Kagome." Sango said. "Let me help you." she said and walked in after me. Here it comes, I though bitterly. I could almost hear the questions as we made our way into the kitchen. Sango pulled out the glasses and I poured lemonade into each cup.

"So, you and Juno have been together for how long now?" she asked casually but failed to keep the intense curiosity out of her eyes. I sighed in embarrassment and irritation. What better way to get back to hanging out with your best friend than to bring a phony new boyfriend around?

"I don't know... a month now?"

"Oh." she said in a bored tone.

"What?"

"I guess that means yuo didn't have sex yet."

"I told you that!" I yelled. "I don't even know what he looks like nude!" Maybe Inuyasha was right though. I just got a mental flashback of his penis when he swiftly took off the towel... It _was_ pretty big, and that was just a glimpse...

_What the hell?_ I shook away the memory.

"Well, I gotta give you props, Kagome. Getting together with you former guy pal may certainly mean that you two are destined to be together. And, lord, is he sexy. Beautiful hair too... it's even darker than yours! You have the darkest black hair I've ever seen but his is so shiney and pretty..."

I stopped listening to her so my jealousy wouldn't spike again. I remembered saying to Inuyasha how I envied his beautiful hair and good looks. I was so ashamed now that I almost wanted to shave my head. Sango was still ranting about his good looks while I grabbed ice from the freezer and dropped two cubes in each drink and set the tray on the counter. This was to get her attention and let her know that I _really_ didn't want to discuss anything about..._ Juno_.

We each grabbed to drinks and headed back to the living room. Miroku and Inuyasha were laughing when we returned. Inuyasha set up the coasters while we were gone. He knew me well.

"What's so funny?" Sango and I asked at the same time.

"Nothing, babe." Inuyasha and Miroku said at the same time and laughed again.

I tried to walk around the other side of the coffee table to avoid sitting on Inuyasha's lap again but he caught my wrist and pulled me on top of him again. Only this time, he positioned me so my ass sat neatly in the groove of his hips and I could feel his penis beneath me. Ever so strangely, I felt a bit more comfortable being this close to him. That comfort vanished as soon as I felt his penis harden beneath me. He wasn't lying when he said he'd do me any chance he got. I tried to smile and look comfortable, but I don't think anyone was convinced.

"Kagome, are you okay?" Miroku asked. "You look like you're about to pass out."

"I'm fine." I said. Thank goodness I was good at lying, if not pretending to look uncomfortable.

"Why don't we get back to the subject," Inuyasha said. Sango and I assumed it was what they were talking about while we were in the kitchen. "If Sango's father is passed away, I suppose it would be appropriate if she were given away by a friend's father, your father, or her grandfather." Inuyasha smiled at Sango.

"Oh, well, my grandfather passed away too. Miroku's and Kagome fathers are passed away as well. Maybe Kagome's grandfather can give me away?" she smiled at me.

"I'll ask him." I smiled, happy with the change of the subject.

Though, I was still a bit distracted with Inuyasha's cock poking my ass. He shifted, bucking his hips out a bit more. I tried to shift away from it, but he held me firmly in place, stubborn but innocent. I was at a perfect angle to just backhand the shit out of him, but decided to wait for when our company left, if he didn't try to fuck me while they were here.

"Where are you having the wedding?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well, I was thinking some place very cheap but very elegant, like you grandfather's shrine." Miroku looked at me. It seemed like they were tring to get as much from my grandfather as possible, but at least it was coming out of my wallet. I told them again that I'd ask my grandfather. thankfully, the rest of their time being here was used by discussing wedding plans.

They would be getting married in late September, it seemed. I got a little uncomfortable with discussing the honeymoon with them because Inuyasha decided to play around under my ass again when they weren't paying attention to us. I was one hundred percent sure by that point that he was doing it on purpose when he chuckled in my ear. I blushed a deep red and kept my face averted until it was pale again.

Inuyasha kept his arm around my waist when we led Sango and Miroku to the door. When they left, he kissed me on the cheek, only it felt more like he was sucking it than kissing it. I pushed him away and glared at him but he was still smiling.

"It's about time we're alone," he winked and attempted to wrap his arms around me again, but I wiggled away from him a second time. He frowned and his jaw tightened.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"Oh no," I said sarcastically. "Poking your cock in my ass was exactly what I was hoping you would do. Does my story about me getting raped mean nothing to you? It's the only reason I'm uncomfortable with anything related to sex. And it's a pretty big reason."

He raised his eyebrows. "So if you never got raped, you'd fuck me?"

"You're unbelievable!" I exclaimed.

"Sorry. That slipped out." He sounded like he meant it. He pulled me into his arms again, only it seemed like a more appropriate embrace. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I'm very sorry I upset you. I can't help it, though. You smelled so good, I wanted a taste." He smiled again.

"Thanks." I said quietly.

"Remember what I said this morning about wanting to go somewhere...?" he began, a new smiled forming.

"Shopping again?" I raised a brow.

"Yes, please."

"Food or clothes?" I asked sweetly.

"Both...?" he said. I rolled my eyes and grabbed my keys.

-x-

"Kagome, will you hurry the hell up? I haven't got all day!" Inuyasha rushed me down the escalator as we began to exit the mall. Sadly, (for me) Inuyasha had found a new favorite store in the mall... _Hot Topic_. It's not that I was scared of the store, but there was no air conditioning and Inuyasha asked me to hold his bags. It was mostly clothes. He got a sweater with dark blue and black stripes, a Bob Marley t-shirt, a studded belt and a Hello Kitty shirt. When I asked him, he said it was for me, but when I told him I didn't like Hello Kitty, he gave me the puppy eyes.

He literally yanked me toward the car and pushed me in. I glared at him, pushing back the hairs that got loose from my bun. "What are you talking about? Whenever you ask if we could go somewhere, we always come to the mall! Can't we go somewhere else like a Jazz club or see a movie?"

"No. We're gonna do something _fun_ like dancing or ice skating. Take your pick."

"I can't dance. I can't ice skate."

"Liar."

"Shopaholic."

"Bitch."

I rolled my eyes. How ironic it was for the one with the doggy ears to call me the bitch. I giggled under my breath. "I can dance, but I really can't ice skate."

"Then we'll go ice skating." he said and smiled. "If it's something you're not good at, I can teach you. But, of course before I do that I gotta push you around on the ice. It'd be so funny to watch you fall." He laughed to himself. I turned away and put my seat belt on.

He stared at me as I drove, and I knew he wanted me to go to the ice skating rink. I sighed, giving up when he cleared his throat two blocks away from my house. I pulled into the parking lot of the rink, embarrassed. He still hadn't taken his eyes off me; he probably didn't even blink.

"Let me use the ATM real quick." I said. He nodded and followed me. When we started into the building, he wrapped his arms around me, seeming pleased that other men were giving him envious glares. It made me turn red.

I paid for out skating tickets and walked off to the counter to order the skates.

"Wait." Inuyasha said, when I ordered his size (which was a fourteen and the kid behind the counter raised his eyebrows in shock). "I want to get something to eat, since we didn't get anything at the mall."

"What do you want?" I asked, pulling a bill out of my purse.

"Just a pretzel with cheese and a bag of onion rings." he said as I handed him the money. "I'll be right back." he called and jogged to the candy counter. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a girl with short, curly deep brown hair staring after Inuyasha. She looked to be eighteen or so. She tapped her black haired friend, who had a similar hairdo on the shoulder.

"That guy with the long hair, at the candy counter, he's cute."

Her friend looked in the direction the brown-haired was pointing to. "Oh, he is. And look at the hair."

"Look at that body!"

"You should totally go for it."

"You think so?"

"Umm, yeah! But hurry, he's coming this way."

At that moment, Inuyasha smiled at me as he got closer, and handed me pretzel. "It's for you." he smiled at my confused look. "I wouldn't ask you for money without getting you something." He was about to sit down when the girl approached. Her eyes flashed down to mine for a second then smirked lightly and looked back at Inuyasha.

"Hi," she said. I felt angry with her rudely approaching while we were talking. "My name is Mayu. I couldn't help but notice you from across the rink. I was thinking maybe we should share a pair of skates?" She winked.

For some reason, I not only felt angry with her interrupting, but I also felt angry with her flirting with Inuyasha and right in front of me! Inuyasha gave me a questioning look, as if he didn't know how to respond. Then his eyes cleared and he glanced down before looking back up at the girl.

"Thanks, but no thanks. It's nice of you do introduce yourself, and I'm flattered that you like me, but you must clearly see that I have a girlfriend." he ushered towards me. "No you can go _share a pair of skates_with some next guy. But be sure that he's available and don't interrupt people's conversations. It's beyond rude and try wearing a skirt that fits. Come on, Kagome." he took my hand and led me towards the rink.

It took him a very short amount of time to put on his skates then he wrapped his arm around my shoulders and slowly guided me onto the ice.

"Please don't push me across the rink." I said in a low, shy voice. People behind us were getting impatient because I moved too slow and clung to Inuyasha as he stepped in with ease.

"I was just teasing you. You honestly think I'd let you get hurt?" he smiled at me and shifted so I was in front of him with my back pressed against his chest. He took my hands and started to glide forward. I was taken by surprise when I realized that I was moving too. But his arms were very secure around my little waist and I didn't even slip.

Experimentally, I put my hands out to the side for balance and didn't even jostle a bit. Inuyasha's warm breath was right in me ear now. "I told you I wasn't gonna let you get hurt." he said huskily then released me. I was still gliding easily straight forward, not even breaking the smooth rhythem, not tripping. I turned my head back slightly, to watch him but he was watching me with happiness in his eyes.

I curved my ankles slowly, wanting to go back to him. It was exactly like roller blading, and I luckily knew how to do that. I spun slowly and he met me, wrapping his arms around me. I felt very comfortable here. He was very warm and had a very appealing scent. I buried my face in his chest and gripped his shirt. He buried his face in my hair, as if he were as comfortable as I was. We rotated slowly to the music that was echoing off the glass walls.

Suddenly, he went rigid and turned, almost knocking me over. He gripped me tighter before my knees slammed into the ice and hoist me back up. Suddenly he picked me up bridal style and sped out of the rink. He set me down on the bench and nearly twisted my ankles yanking my skates off. He tossed me my shoes and went to remove his own gear.

"Inu, what's wrong?" I asked timidly. His face was very red, his brows were pulled together and his mouth was pressed into a hard line. Once again, his eyes flashed red for a split second.

"We have to go," he whispered harshly. "I'm picking up the scent of a demon. He's very near and he's watching us. I have to get you safely to your house before he gets to you."

"What?" I nearly shrieked. He picked me up again and ran me out of the building. My eyes were very wide and I ignored the people staring at us, and I was sure he did too. He jerked open the car door, and I clearly remembered locking it. Inuyasha was about to shove me inside when he growled darkly at the back seat and pushed me behind him.

"Hello, little brother," a soft, manly voice called from the dark back seat. "Long time no see."

* * *

**I'm sorry about the late update. I was grounded again... I get grounded too much! Any who, I'm glad I got this up because I'm going to have a blast at Hershey Park tomorrow. I'm going with my school and it's gonna be so awesome. I'm graduating JR. High so I'm gonna be really busy with finals and stuff so I most likely won't be able to update any time soon. I'm gonna get my ass whooped in high school! :D**

**_-Lexy4KagInu_**


	15. The Widow Effect

**Patients is a Virtue**

_**Summary: **__He came at me so fast, I didn't even have time to flinch. His long clawed fingers gripped my neck and slammed me against the wall. "What d-do you want?" I choked out. His hostile stare made it hard for me to look at him. He whispered, "You're flesh."_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha.

**Note: **This story is first-person, told from Kagome's point of view.

-x-

"Hello, little brother," a soft, manly voice called from the dark back seat. "Long time no see."

I looked at Inuyasha and back at the man in shock. Inuyasha also looked very surprised as well. He looked as if he were trying to remember his past. I did the quick research in my head. Due to what Inuyasha told me about the mating process for demons, and how Inuyasha's parents ended up having him, it made no sense for this man to claim himself as Inuyasha's older brother. But getting a good look at the man in my car told me otherwise.

This man looked exactly like Inuyasha. They both had the amazing gold eyes and the silky, silver hair (or at least Inuyasha's hair used to be that color) and the amazingly handsome but hostile features. They had the same nose shape, the same squared jaw. The only difference was that his man looked to be at least five years older than Inuyasha. He looked more mature in the face somehow. And instead of having cat-like dog ears, he had human ears, but they were pointed, like an elf.

The stranger continued to stare at Inuyasha with a smirk. Realization seemed to hit Inuyasha and his eyes went wide.

"That's impossible." he whispered. "My parents only had one child."

The man in the back seat grinned. "Then I guess there's a lot more to the mating process that you don't know about. Your mother only had one child. But your father, Inutaisho, had two. Come, and I'll explain to you who I am."

Inuyasha tensed and pushed me back. "I'm not taking a complete stranger to my house. Now get the fuck out of the car."

"I'm afraid I can't do that." the man frowned. "People would think I'm you, and that would get me killed."

"It would sure as hell save my ass. Now get the fuck out of the car."

The man smiled politely and shook his head. "I may be a stranger but I know almost everything about both of you. I've been keeping a close eye on you two for quite some time and I must say," the man turned to look at me, "Miss Higurashi, you certainly are a beauty. I don't blame Inuyasha for taking a delighted interest in you."

"So you're a stanger and a stalker?" Inuyasha demended. "Why don't you screw off."

"That's no way to talk to your older brother. Oh—how rude of me to not introduce myself! My name is Sesshomaru Takahashi. But you may call me Sesshy or Fluffy. Inuyasha, please allow me to explain to you about mine and your brother relationship in private. I already know where you and Miss Higurashi live. Nice place." he smiled at me again.

"Inuyasha, just do it. This man looks just like you. You two have to be related." I whispered in his ear. Sesshomaru smiled at me and I realized he heard everything I just said. I felt myself blush.

"Please, I mean you no harm. There is no need to be afraid. Inuyasha and I both take after out father's appearance. Nice ears, by the way. And I like what Kagome did with your hair." He winked at us.

"Fine. But one wrong move and your hair and balls are gone." Inuyasha growled.

He lifted me into the seat and slid in over me to the passenger seat. He turned and glared at Sesshomaru. He kept glaring at him the whole way home, most likely making sure Sesshomaru would try anything funny. But he didn't. He was completely relaxed. He stared back at Inuyasha, but in a polite way. Every once in a while, his eyes would flicker to me in the rear view mirror. Every time he did, Inuyasha growled deeply.

When I pulled into the garage, Inuyasha put me on his lap and slid out of the car, keeping his arm around me and his eyes on Sesshomaru. He was still perfectly at ease. He was not affected by Inuyasha's glare like I was.

We all took a seat at the kitchen table—at least, I tried to. When I tried to sit, Inuyasha pulled me on his lap on his leg farthest from Sesshomaru.

"Now, where to begin..." he was talking to himself. He looked at Inuyasha and smiled politely. "You do know quite a lot about the mating process, but there's a part of it that you are oblivious of. Have you ever heard of the widow effect?"

"No." Inuyasha's voice was hard.

"Well, when a woman's husband dies, she is known as a widow. For demons, males who've lost their female spouses are also known as widows. If the demons have mated, and a partner has died, it is safe for the other partner to find another mate. My mother, Selena—who is also a full demon, died giving birth to me. My father left me to another family and began doing drugs and had a drinking problem. That's when he met the beautiful, but slutty Izayoi. They had you, and I watched you and father from a great distance. I know everything about you. I also know about that despicable wench, Kikyo."

Inuyasha twitched violently.

"Not to worry, young brother. I am 117 years old. But my appearance age is 30. I am still young. And I wanted to give my brother a chance to meet me and know that he's not alone in the world, besides having a kind woman like Kagome take care of him. I am one of the few full demons left in this world, and I don't want to be away from the only family I have left." He smiled sadly.

"Alright, I met you, and I believe you, but what are you gonna do now?" Inuyasha growled.

"I was hoping I can sleep here, since I don't exactly live anywhere. I spend my nights in hotels and I have a job. If Miss Kagome lets me stay here, I can pay rent." he smiled at me. Inuyasha looked at me too, anxious for my answer.

I sighed. I hated when big desisions were left up to me. "I guess so, but you have to sleep on the couch."

"Great! Excuse me, I already put my luggage in your trunk." he stood up and left the room to the garage.

Inuyasha stared at me, anger in his expression. "Why would you let him stay? If he does anything funny, I'm killing him. Brother or not, I swear to God, he will not get close to you."

"No need to worry about that." Sesshomaru said, entering the room. "I know you like Kagome, Inuyasha. And I have enough respect for you to not interfere with that relationship. I work 16 hours a day anyway, so you two will have plenty of time to yourselves."

"Sesshomaru," I called. "If you look so much like Inuyasha, how do you go out in public?"

"I keep my distance from Tokyo. Like I said I watch Inuyasha from a distance. If I ever went out in public like this, I'd be dead, which is why I was wondering if you could dye my hair too. But not the same color as Inuyasha's. You wouldn't be able to tell us apart. I was thinking dark brown? I'll buy the dye."

"Umm... Sure." I said. Inuyasha glared at me and I stood up. "You hungry?" I asked timidly.

He continued to glare, but nodded slightly.

"I'm gonna order a pizza or something. Sesshomaru, just leave your things beside the couch. I'll keep them in the basement and whenever you want to get something, it'll be at the top of the steps. I'm just gonna order a pizza real quick."

After I hung up the phone, I bumped into Inuyasha, who was standing right next to me while I ordered. He still looked very angry. "Are you gonna forgive me?" I asked in a small voice. "He has to be your brother, look at him! He's and older version of you."

"He looks nothing like me." he protested. I gave him a look and he rolled his eyes. "He's just some random stalker, clone freak."

"Then how could he know so much about you and me. He even knows your father's name, doesn't that mean something?"

"Stalker." he repeated. I pushed away from him.

"Whatever." I said and went to the music room and began randomly strumming my guitar. I've been trying to come up with a nice guitar version of the song Inuyasha wrote for me, but it never sounded right. Inuyasha didn't think it did either.

I had something going for a bit, and I kept strumming that beat. Then I turned to the piano and played the same notes. It actually sounded better on the piano, so I put the guitar back in its case and continued adding more to the delightful sound. Inuyasha and I had composed many songs for each other, and I was working on recording them all onto a blank CD. They even had titles.

I finally had the right hand all figured out and began experimenting with my left. It was coming along nicely. It almost sounded better then the song Inuyasha came up for me. I played the whole song and started again, enjoying the wonderful sound and closed my eyes. When I was done playing, I opened them again and Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were in the doorway, watching me.

"That's a beautiful piece you've just composed." Sesshomaru complimented. "Do you have a name for it?"

"No..." I started. Inuyasha came in and sat next to me.

"When's your birthday, Kagome?" he asked. I stared at him in confusion.

"May 27th." I said.

"There's the title of your song. The 27th of May, when an angel was born. This song was composed by an angel." he smiled at me and I smiled back. I guess this meant he wouldn't stay mad at me. I heard Sesshomaru _aw _from the other side of the room. Inuyasha kissed me on the cheek and I heard the doorbell ring.

"Pizza's here!" Sesshomaru exclaimed enthusiastically.

-x-

"That was good, but next time, can you order extra cheese and pepperoni?" Inuyasha asked, patting his stomach after he finally got full with four slices. I only had two slices and Sesshomaru ate the remaining couple. Of course, Inuyasha was glaring at Sesshomaru during dinner, but at least he didn't make me sit on his lap again.

"You don't have to be so picky, Inuyasha." I said. "Thank God I bought paper plates. I'm through with doing dishes."

"If anything, I always do the dishes." Inuyasha protested. "You just cook everything."

"Yeah, and I think I'm done with cooking, too. I might let you start handling the kitchen now. You already knew a lot, and I taught you almost all of my family recipes. I'm in the mood for brownies tonight, like my grandmother used to make." I smiled devilishly. Inuyasha smirked back.

"I think I'm gonna head off to bed." Sesshomaru said, throwing his plate in the trash. "That was very good pizza, Kagome. Thank you. You are much more charming in person."

"Thanks."

"Don't you think it's a little early to be going to bed?" Inuyasha cut it. "It's only eight."

"Oh, I know. But I have to get up at four-thirty in the morning for work. Next time you guys see me, it'll be approximately 9 pm tomorrow. Goodnight."

When he left the room, I leaned toward Inuyasha to whisper: "He has manners. Give him that much."

"I'm sleeping in your room tonight. I'm not taking any chances with this guy." he whispered back.

"Okay, but your showering alone." I glared at him. He smiled for a second. We went upstairs and took our showers. He waited outside my bedroom while I got dressed. He came in wearing his pajama pants—no shirt.

"Isn't a little early to be going to bed? It's only eight-thirty." I mocked. Inuyasha smiled and popped a CD into my music player.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Our music." he smiled. "I finished it for you two days ago because you were taking forever. I even recorded you playing your birthday song today while Fluffy was here."

"How? How did you finish the CD so fast?"

"I have my ways." he smiled and pressed play then climbed in the sheets next to me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me against his muscular chest. His left hand rested on my butt and I pulled away to glare at him.

"Sorry." he murmured. "I promise it won't happen ever again. Unless you let me..."

With that, I laid my head against his warm chest again. But I didn't go to sleep yet. I had a couple things on my mind. It was uncomfortable to think about Sesshomaru spying on me and Inuyasha while we lived together. With me and Inuyasha getting closer, how awkward would it be, having his older brother living with us and watching us spend time together? But then again, he wouldn't be around us most of the day.

I felt Inuyasha's lips press against the top of my head and he snuggled more into me. I let his warmth and the soft music playing in the backround take me to sleep.

* * *

**Here's my update. I finally finished middle school and had an amazing party. I passed all of my finals so I'm in a very good mood. Here's my next chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. Here's a list of some of the songs I had in mind for Inuyasha and Kagome's CD. They can be found on playlist [dot] com.**

**Love me - Yiruma (Inuyasha's song for Kagome)  
Kiss the Rain - Yiruma  
Do you - Yiruma  
Moonlight - Yiruma  
May 27 or 27 of May - Yiruma (Kagome's birthday song)  
Dream - Yiruma  
Time Forgets - Yiruma  
Trees - Keiko Matsui (may not be on the site... try youtube)  
River Flows in You - Yiruma**

**You don't have to listen to them. Of course, they're all piano songs but as I recently stated, I love piano music, no matter how gay it seems. These are my personal favorites, not in order. You can actually look me up on the site if you want to... my name is the same as it is on fanfiction:**

**_-Lexy4KagInu_**


	16. Sexual Tension

**Patients is a Virtue**

_**Summary: **__He came at me so fast, I didn't even have time to flinch. His long clawed fingers gripped my neck and slammed me against the wall. "What d-do you want?" I choked out. His hostile stare made it hard for me to look at him. He whispered, "You're flesh."_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha. It would still be running in America if I did. :P

**Note: **This story is first-person, told from Kagome's point of view.

-x-

I woke to Inuyasha's warm breath on my neck. I opened my eyes slowly. It was still kind of dark out, but faint light came through my window shades. I tried to move out of bed so I could pee, but Inuyasha's upper body was crushed against mine. Luckily, I could hold it for a while longer. He grumbled sleepily and buried his face in my shoulder. I rolled my eyes and shoved a little harder. He growled in his sleep and wrapped his arms tightly around me.

"Don't," he whispered softly. I giggled. I had no idea Inuyasha talked in his sleep. I stroked my fingers softly through his hair until I found his ears. I flicked my thumb around the one I found, loving how soft it was. His hair smelled really sweet, like the shampoo I'd bought him. Inuyasha always comforted me in an affectionate way by kissing me on the forehead or cheek, but I don't think I ever actually kissed him in a friendly way. I softly pecked the fuzzy ear that was closest to me and it twitched cutely. I couldn't help but giggle at its motion. Inuyasha turned his head again so I pecked the other ear. It twitched the same way and I laughed again.

My laughter woke him. He placed his chin flat on my chest and opened his eyes slowly. First he stared at my chin before he looked up at me. He groaned and slid over a bit, looking irritated. I frowned. He was usually angry in a playful way when I messed with his ears, but now he looked seriously angry about something.

"Morning." I said, and he smiled a bit. I felt some relief that he wasn't angry with me, but he was still mad.

"Hey," he said and groaned again, only it sounded like a sleepy groan.

"What's up?" I said casually.

He suddenly smirked and pushed down the covers off his waist and kicked them to the foot of the bed. "You asked." he said quietly. I didn't know what he meant, until I saw the details of his morning erection coming trough his thin pajama pants. I squealed, blushed and looked away.

"Um, uh..." I didn't know what to say. "That's... weird."

"Don't worry," he said. "I know you probably think it's because I slept in here, but this happens almost every morning. Even though you certainly are a part of it." he chuckled. I still didn't know what to say. "It's not that hard for me to control." he finished. He turned away and slid off the bed.

"Are you going to... um... control yourself?" I asked timidly. Inuyasha laughed and looked back at me.

"Silly Kagome..." he chuckled. "I said I can control myself. I can do that without release, unlike most other men. I'm going to make breakfast. Do you want anything? I believe last night you told me you would have me doing the cooking for a while." he smiled cutely.

"French toast." I smiled back. I jumped out of the bed and followed him downstairs. He seemed to be in a good mood this morning, as if Sesshomaru never came into our lives. I kept remembering Inuyasha telling me that he didn't want Sesshomaru staying here because he didn't want me to get close to him. I took pleasure in this fact because Inuyasha wanted me to himself. I felt the same way. When those two girls back at the ice rink attempted to get to Inuyasha, I felt discomfort until Inuyasha himself told them that he didn't return the interest.

He was still shirtless as he cooked my breakfast. He was just too sweet. He only wanted a bowl of banana oatmeal, but he promised that he'd make sure I was full before he even pulled out a bowl for himself. I stared at his bare back. His skin was pale, but started to tan with the nice weather coming in. It was flawless. No wrinkles or moles. Just smooth skin. And his muscles were perfect and set nicely into the right spots. He wasn't too thin, but not too muscular, either. His body was just right. He turned and smiled at me, and blushed when he caught me staring at his shoulders.

"You want syrup, right?" he asked with a light shade of red covering his cheeks. I was sure I was blushing too and nodded. He smiled again and turned back around. Damn, I had to be more subtle when checking him out.

Wait! _What?! _I did not just think that, did I? Oh no, I'm a pervert! I'm a chick version of Miroku! I can't think about Inuyasha that way, especially if he's standing right in front of me, half naked. Wait till later, when I had my bed to myself again. Then again, he'd be sleeping in my room while Sesshomaru was here. I had every right to think about Inuyasha that way. He always tells me about how pretty I am and how he checks me out, so why shouldn't I do the same? I can't deny that Inuyasha is unbelievably gorgeous.

While I argued with myself in my head, Inuyasha set my food on the table and poured syrup over the sweet bread and started his oatmeal. I chewed very slowly, still watching him as he moved around the kitchen, preparing and cleaning at the same time. He poured me a glass of chocolate milk and continued preparing his own breakfast. He sat next to me, which was kind of unusual because he always sat across from me. I looked at him and he smiled at me after taking a bite and catching my gaze.

It was unsually quiet during the meal. I would usually talk about work or something uninteresting if he didn't bring up small talk, but we both just sat there, eating our food. He fixed me three slices of French toast. He still got done eating before I did, and even offered to do the dishes. When he finished them, He took a seat next to me. I never moved from the table because I wanted to watch him again. I've never felt such a strong urge to check someone out before. I felt high when I looked at him. Of course I could never check out his eight-pack or amazing chest because he'd catch me for sure.

We were silent, both of us staring at the table for about five minutes before he spoke. "Kagome." he said quietly. I looked at him from the corner of my eye and he was still staring at the table.

"What?" I asked. My voice sounded so small and weak.

"I need to talk to you." he said. "This is very important and I just need to get it off my chest..." he was quiet for a moment. "Come sit in the living room with me." He grabbed my hand and towed me to the couch. I took my usual seat against the arm and he took his usual seat beside be, but he stared at the floor for a few moments again before beginning.

"Kagome, you and I both know that we're getting so much closer. And we both also know that there's gonna be a lot more sexual tension with my brother living here with us, even if he's almost never going to be around us. You agree with me, don't you?" he asked me. But I was too shocked to answer right away. The last time I saw Inuyasha being this serious was when he told me about his past. I shook it off and nodded.

"We both have enough drama in our lives. I've lived through mine, and I'm not going through hell again, but I am going through a hell of a time. There's so much tension between you and Hojo. It's one of the reasons I still haven't gotten over my urge to kill him. He loves you, and he's good for you. But then there's that sexual tension between the two of us. We're so close, almost inseparable, I hope," he smiled a bit, "but I can't help but feel like a monster when I'm affectionate with you.

"I'm greedy and I'll never lie. If there's something I don't wanna say, I just don't say it, but I'll never tell a lie. I want you all to myself. And by that, I mean keeping you in this house with me and never letting another male soul lay eyes on you again. Because you are so very easy on the eyes, you have no idea. I see men gawking at you all the time, and it makes me want to kill again."

I couldn't speak.

"I know that you feel that way too. Maybe not the killing part, but girls look at me, only I feel like I'm being stalked, rather than the pleasure I feel when you look at me with those big, dreamy eyes of yours. You remember the incident at the ice skating place? Those girls had no idea that I heard every word they said. I felt the discomfort coming off you when they approached me. You aren't comfortable with women checking me out, either.

"I feel like me and you actually have a connection, though. I've told you countless times that you're indescribably beautiful, but I feel safe around you. After all, if it weren't for your kindness and mercy, I wouldn't be alive right now. I've hurt you in the past, and nearly killed you. I've made you feel scared. But you still stick around me. I don't understand why. And it makes me feel greedy. I don't know what you could possibly like about me. I'm not totally insane, but I still have issues that I need to sort out."

I suddenly felt angry with his reasoning. Of course, most of it made sense, but how could he tell me that he didn't know why I didn't like him. I've told him before that I like to be with him. He's not only good protection but he's also... my best friend. I've never felt so comfortable with any one else in my life. Not even Sango.

"Inuyasha, you're good to me. Yes, you've hurt me in the past but it was long ago, and if it still bothers you now, we'll get over it somehow. I'm not sure how, but I trust you. I don't care if you lock me in this house. I feel good around you."

He was quiet for a moment. "I understand now. But I still feel greedy. I still think you can do better than me."

"I can't." I whispered. "I need you."

"I need you too. You have no idea how incredible you are to me. You're a miracle, and not just your scent, either. You're very nice and you're fun and easy to talk to and I feel like my life depends on you because you give me life. You can rat me out whenever you want to, but you don't because you feel comfortable with me too. I feel like if I ever lost you, I'd die. There's no way in hell I could go through another day of my life without you. I enjoy your company, even if you are boring." he smiled and took my hands in his but was still very serious. "I would burn myself for you. I care about you so much, Kagome. More than anything and everything else in the whole universe combined. You are my universe and I'm willing to accept your hospitality and pamper you for the rest of my life. As long as I get to stay with you."

"Inuyasha, that's so sweet of you." I said, and he wiped the tears that I just realized were in my eyes. He hugged me tightly, wrapping his arms around my shoulders. This gave me the opportunity to wrap my arms around his waist. I felt my way around his soft body and melted into the amazing embrace. He kissed me under my ear and rubbed my back soothingly. I kissed his ear again and it twitched against my cheek. I giggled happily and pulled away. He had tears of joy in his eyes, too. I bent forward to kiss them away and he hugged me again, but much tighter.

"Oh, and Inuyasha, what you said last night about your brother, you don't really think I'd let him get between us, do you?" I asked, shyly, smiling a little. He smiled widely, his eyes sparkling with excitement as he shook his head. I laughed and kissed his nose.

"Such and intense conversation," I said, laughing to myself.

"Yes, those are most of the things I wanted to get off my chest. But there's a couple more things." he smiled innocently. "You already know them, though." he laughed nervously.

"You think I'm hot and you want to have sex with me, I know." I said blushing. He nodded and wrapped his arms around me.

"I wouldn't say it that way. I'd say you're unbelievably gorgeous and my body and mind yearns for you. Not sex, but love making." he kissed my cheek. "But you're missing two more."

"And what would they be?" I asked, laughing. He suddenly turned serious.

"I wonder what it would be like to kiss you, you know, on your lips and the biggest one: I'm madly in love with you."

* * *

**This is a very intense chapter, as you can tell. Inuyasha pours out all of his feelings for Kagome. Tune in next time to see Kagome's reaction to his love for her. O_o;**

**I rushed to get this up today, which is why it's so short. There's a lot going on for me. I'll be busy tomorrow, babysitting. Then I'll be out all day on the 4th of July. On the 5th, I'm going to Dorney Park with my family. My birthday is on the 6th, so I'll be out that day too. I probably won't be on the computer again until next week. I'm really not trying to hurt you guys, but even though I'm out of school, doesn't mean I can update every day. I do have a life outside of my house. Not to mention, I'm trying to get a job. Please don't be angry with me. I type fast, and I'll still work hard to get things up for you guys, I promise.**

**Happy Independence Day! :D**

**_-Lexy4KagInu_**


	17. Weak Spot

**Patients is a Virtue**

_**Summary: **__He came at me so fast, I didn't even have time to flinch. His long clawed fingers gripped my neck and slammed me against the wall. "What d-do you want?" I choked out. His hostile stare made it hard for me to look at him. He whispered, "You're flesh."_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha. It would still be running in America if I did. :P

**Note: **This story is first-person, told from Kagome's point of view. A second part from Inuyasha's point of view will be added to the site eventually.

-x-

"I wonder what it would be like to kiss you, you know, on your lips and the biggest one. I'm madly in love with you."

I stared, waiting for him to say something else, but he just stared at me politely, waiting for my response. I saw slight sadness in his expression, as if he were expecting a rejection, but then he suddenly looked anxious, obviously waiting for me to say something. I was jumping in my head, trying to find words to say to him, but came up short.

I've obviously grown to like Inuyasha, but for Christ sake, he was _in love with me_! And he just came out and said it like it was nothing. He went from seconds away from killing me to telling me that he was in love with me. We must have grown closer than I thought. Or at least he did.

But I couldn't help but feel some strange pride from knowing for sure that he liked me. I had my suspitions, and I liked the fact that I was right. I took a deep breath, not exactly sure what to say, but I was about to say something.

"I see." I said simply. Inuyasha frowned.

"And?" he pressed. I raised a brow, surprised.

"And what?"

He sighed, irritated. "Kagome, I just confessed to you everything I feel for you and all you can come up with is _I see_. You're killing me. Please come up with a rational response. If you reject me, I'll accept it, but please, just tell me how you feel about me? That's all I'm asking for. Don't down play anything to spare my feelings. I want your one hundred percent honest opinion on how you fell about me."

Where to start? He's amazingly good-looking, has a good sense of humor, he's fun to be around, he's a great body guard, I feel very comfortable with him because he's the closest thing I ever had! He's like a big brother to me, only I don't love him as a brother. I love him in other ways.

Wait. I _love_ him? Since when? How?!

But I can't deny it. I'm definitely falling for him. Even if he was a brother to me, who checks out their own brother while he cooks you breakfast? Who sleeps with their brother but lets him cuddle up against their neck? Who plays romantic piano melodies for their sister?! I _must _love him. There's no other way to put it. But that meant that I couldn't put that into words. What to say?"

"Oh. Um." Dumb ass. "Well, I like you too?" It came out like a question.

He shook his head and took my hands, looking me very seriously in the eyes. "What do you mean by like? A crush? Love? Unrequited love? Do you only like me as a friend? I need details. Please don't be embarrassed. This is no laughing matter. I want to know what's going on inside your head. Just tell me how you feel."

"Well. I guess I like you in a _like _like way." I said quietly. His lips pulled up at the corners ever so slightly. He squeezed my hands a little bit.

"You _guess_? How much would that be?"

"I-I don't know. I like you... more than I should. I guess that's a lot."

"Kagome, you can tell me anything. Don't hold back." he smiled in encouragement. "I can see it in your eyes. You love me too. I just want to hear you say it. Please? Tell me you love me, Kagome."

I looked down, feeling the blood rush away from my face. I was probably as white as a ghost. In the same instant, though, the blood rushed back and I felt the heat on my skin. I looked him in the eye for a moment and looked back down. He was still smiling lightly at me.

"It's okay to love me back, Kagome." he whispered, his thumb rubbing my cheek. "I'll be good to you. And you're so pretty when you blush." He paused, most likely waiting for me to say something. I've never had such a hard time speaking in my entire life.

Just when I was about to say something, Inuyasha pulled me into a tight hug and rested his head on my shoulder. He breathed in my scent like he always did and stroked my hair. "It's okay. You come out and tell me whenever you feel comfortable enough to, okay? I understand if you want to stay clear of me until you're ready. Therefore, I'll give you your space." he let me go and sat back with his head on his arms, staring ahead with his expression thoughtful.

That was very mature of him, to leave me to think and accept me no matter what my reply would be. But me? I was stupid enough to hold my tongue because I couldn't tell him that I loved him back. And I _do_. I'm too weak to say anything. I'm not really a strong speaker. I only talk to people if they talk to me first. Another reason why I lack a social life. I'm not good at intense conversations such as these. I can listen, but I can't usually speak. Inuyasha understands that perfectly, thankfully.

"Inu... I do. I just can't say it yet." I said, smiling lightly. He smiled back over at me but didn't move. "So, where does this take us?" I asked. Inuyasha smiled widely, showing his teeth and sat up immediately.

"Where do you _want_ it to take us?" he asked, still grinning widely.

"I hate when big decisions are left up to me." I murmured. His eyes went soft and he frowned.

"Sorry."

"You can decide. I won't mind. As long as there's no intimacy involved." I smiled. He smiled a bit and kissed me on the cheek. He sat back and stared at me with gentle but intense gold eyes.

"Judging by what I've just confessed to you, what do you thing I want between us?" he wiggled his eyebrows.

"I guess love." I smiled innocently.

"You guessed right. But I need you to tell me how you feel about me."

"I like you." I said, my smile fading away. He shook his head.

"I need details."

"What do you mean by details?" I asked dumbly. I wasn't exactly an expert in the game of love.

He was quiet for a moment. "For example... how much do you like me? What do you like about me? Do you think I'm cute?" he smiled hopefully, a dimply forming in his cheeks. I nodded and he smiled widely. "Do you like me a lot?"

"Yes." I whispered, looking away from him.

"Do you love me?" he pressed.

I was still looking away and blushed. "Yes." I said. He chuckled and pulled me in for a hug.

"What do you like about me?"

"You're good to me." I turned to look at him and he wasn't smiling anymore. He looked all serious again. He nodded, waiting for me to continue. "Um. You're funny, a good body guard. You're loyal and honest and I feel like I can trust you. I never feel afraid around you. Besides the incident with Sesshomaru." I smiled really little. He smiled back and took a deep breath, frowning again.

"Would you kiss me right now?" he asked, his eyes widening in anticipation.

"I-I don't know." I stuttered, scooting back a little. He moved forward and hovered over me, still looking me seriously in the eyes, which were suddenly half-lidded.

"If I kissed you right now, would you kiss me back?" he asked more tenderly. I saw the desire in his eyes again. The look he got when he was turned on, or enjoying a situation in a calm manner.

"I don't know." I couldn't even hear my own voice now. He got on his hands and knees and kissed my jaw, then my neck, then my collar bone. I felt shivers go up and down my spine. The butterflies in my stomach were going crazy. I've never had this much experience before. As alien as this behavior was for me, I craved more of him. I felt heat building up on my whole body. It took me a moment to realize that I was actually turned on in this situation. And Inuyasha must have known that, otherwise he would've left me alone, knowing I would be uncomfortable.

But I wasn't uncomfortable. I was far from it. I craved so much more of him. I slowly wrapped my arms around the back of his neck while he continued to kiss mine. He went stiff when I embraced him, and he pulled away to look at me. I couldn't understand the way he looked at me. It was as if he finally found the treasure he'd been looking for and wanted to admire it.

I didn't know what my expression looked like, but I knew that my eyes were now half-lidded, too. I strained my neck up and he bent down to meet me. Kissing Inuyasha was like finding gold underground. It just felt so right. His lips comfortably moved around mine, his full lips sucking lightly on mine. His one hand came up to stroke my face and I tightened my grip around his neck.

I had to break the kiss, in desperate need of air. His lips never left my skin. They moved down my chin to my throat, leaving a trail of wet, warm kisses. I twisted my fingers through his silky blue-ish black hair, signaling him to come back up to my lips. He complied and he tasted so sweet, I didn't ever want to let go of him. I've never experienced anything like this.

The time I got raped was, of course, unwilling and very uncomfortable. And my romance with Hojo was nothing more than a simple crush. But Inuyasha made my mind fly. I could never get enough of him. The best part was that he loved me so much. He was the first to admit it, so his feeling for me are probably stronger than mine for his. I had him all to myself, and he'd never leave me. He was my personal God.

My lover.

Inuyasha was mine, and I didn't have to share him. I didn't have to go to the outside world beside work. I could come home and cuddle in his arms again. It couldn't get any better than this. He was so wonderful and warm. I could hardly believe he killed so many people in his past, because in my eyes, he had a very big heart. He pulled away and kissed my neck again. I smiled and tugged at his adorable ears. He kissed me right under my left ear and my eyes popped open as I gasped. All of the heat in my body traveled to a certain area it never traveled to before. The specific area between my thighs, and he kept nipping and sucking at that spot.

He found a weak spot, and I knew that he knew this because he chuckled when I gasped, and continued to kiss there. I pulled him back up to my face and he slipped his tongue in my mouth. It was a bit scary for me at first, but then I decided to just give in to him, because he'd never hurt me. I fought his tongue with mine, and surprisingly, my tongue won the battle. I massaged his with mine and felt him smile into the kiss.

As turned on as I was—and I'm pretty sure he was too—I couldn't allow things to go too far. I wasn't ready for it, and the whole mating process with claiming venom seemed frightening to think about during my first turn-on. Even protection would seem kind of scary. I gently pushed Inuyasha off me and felt saliva slide down my chin. Before I could ever lift my hand to wipe it away, Inuyasha kissed it away, sucking my bottom lip lightly as he pulled away.

"You taste so good." he smiled. "I guess we know where this takes us?" he raised his eyebrows, his expression becoming hopeful again. I smiled and nodded. He intwined our fingers and pecked me softly.

"No sex, Inu. Not yet." I smiled as he rested his head on my chest.

"Yet." he laughed. I blushed and he kissed my collar bone. "I'll wait for you to be ready. I'll never pressure you."

"In that case, don't kiss me under my left ear anymore for a while." I laughed. He chuckled lightly.

"Damn." he growled. "I didn't even think you had a weak spot. And just when I find one, I don't have access to it any more." he laughed. "No sex then. Not until you're ready." he smiled up at me. I smiled back. He was understanding.

Although, I really did want him now.

* * *

**Now you will get ready for the zim zam and the babbity bippity. And you will take off your clothes like "Voo!" and "Voom!" And get ready for the most splendiforous pudding pop you have ever seen!**

**I just have to say: R.I.P. Michael Jackson. I can't believe he died! Even if he was guilty for touching children he has talent that this world looked up to! I'll miss you, Michael!**

**Now that I got that out of my system, back to the chapter. Someone messaged me asking if there will be lemon in this story. I'm spoiling the future of this story when I say this, but yes. There will be a lemon. I'm not saying when but I'm just not quite sure how to do it though, since it's from Kagome's inexperienced point of view. Any ideas on how I can write the lemon? Send any suggestions to me in your reviews, or private messages.**

**By the way, I replied to most of you who sent me messages. Hopefully you got them. I can't ignore your messages. Someone messaged me telling me how funny they thought _The Tutor_ was. I apologize for not remembering who it was, but thank you so much! That comment made my day! I love you guys!**

**Check out my new story, _Beloved_ if you haven't gotten the chance yet.**

**Peace out!**

**_-Lexy4KagInu_**


	18. Baby sitting

**Patients is a Virtue**

_**Summary: **__He came at me so fast, I didn't even have time to flinch. His long clawed fingers gripped my neck and slammed me against the wall. "What d-do you want?" I choked out. His hostile stare made it hard for me to look at him. He whispered, "You're flesh."_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha. It would still be running in America if I did. :P

**Note: **This story is first-person, told from Kagome's point of view. A second part from Inuyasha's point of view will be added to the site eventually.

-x-

Ever since Inuyasha and I have confessed our love for each other—well, he confessed his love for me. I couldn't really say much—he began sleeping in my room. Sesshomaru doesn't work on the weekends so he helped move Inuyasha's clothes in my room and his stuff in the guest room. At first, Inuyasha just wanted to have his clothes in a pile like they were in his old room, but I went out and bought him a dresser to go in my room, like the neat-freak that I was.

It was a little awkward to be around Sesshomaru. Me and Inuyasha touched each other as little as possible around him. Whenever we'd kiss or hug around him, he'd _aww_ or smile at us. We decided not to do anything around him when he literally _studied_ us while we kissed at one point.

To keep his mind off me and Inuyasha being cute together, I did him a favor by dying his hair brown. It had the same affect as Inuyasha's hair did. The brown was so shiney at the top of his head, it looked gold. Inuyasha stared at me like I was crazy when I squealed at the beauty of his new hair color. Sesshomaru was very pleased with how his hair turned out, and was able to change his job hours so he could go out in public and have a good night's sleep. His news hours were Monday to Friday, 6am to 2pm.

Inuyasha hated it, because it gave us less alone time.

We were the type of couple that stuck like glue. In our free time, we cuddle on the couch, eat a couple snacks and kiss and hug all the time. He still comes with me to work, and Hojo caught us kissing, so he's off my case now, knowing I moved on. I always wake up with Inuyasha smiling in my face, or he's playing with my hair.

That was his new obsession since he couldn't kiss me under my left ear.

He tried to kiss me under my right ear, but it had no where near the same effect as my left ear did. He tried to find other pressure points, but he couldn't. I tried to find a couple pressure points on him, too. I found a couple. He was turned on by me nipping or kissing the skin on his chest and neck and he _loved_ when I rubbed his ears. I also settled for giving him massages on his back and shoulders, but since I couldn't see or feel his erection pressed against me, I didn't mind.

We'd grown very close already, and it's only been two weeks since we started going out.

When I woke this morning, a waited for Inuyasha to kiss me on my forehead but nothing came. I slowly raised my head and he was still sleeping like a baby. His arms were wrapped securely around my body, which lay on top of his. I slowly unwrapped his arms and slid off the bed. He was still asleep. This surprised me. He was always awake before I was. I kissed his forehead and went downstairs.

There was a note on the kitchen table from Sesshomaru.

_Dear Kagome and Inuyasha,_

_I'm in an extra good mood this morning so I took the liberty of making your breakfast. I made bacon and eggs. It's in the microwave. It's probably cold by now, since you guys wake up like two hours after I leave for work, but that's okay. Just heat it up. Also, I just wanted to let you know that I'm coming home a little later tonight. __I have a hot date tonight__,which is why I'm in such a good mood today. I should be home around midnight. See you guys, and enjoy the food._

_- - - Sesshomaru._

He had very neat hand writing. Well, that was very kind of him. I opened the microwave and there were two large plate, one with six over easy style eggs and another with multiple strips of bacon. I bit a bacon strip, and it was cold so I heated up the food for two minutes. There was also coffee in the coffee maker. I smiled and made myself a cup. As I poured in the sugar, I jumped when two muscular arms wrapped around me.

"Sorry I scared you." Inuyasha whispered, kissing my cheek. I turned to face him. "Good morning." he smiled and kissed my softly.

"Morning." I said. "Your brother is very generous. He made us breakfast, but it got cold, so I'm heating it up."

"I read the note. It's about time he finds a woman of his own. Maybe he'll move in with her and he'll leave us alone." he smiled. I rolled my eyes and went to take the food out. I heard his foot steps behind me and turned to face him. He instantly pulled me into his arms and kissed me. I laughed in the kiss, like and idiot. I squealed when I felt him suddenly lift me off the ground to kiss my collar bone.

"I love you." he kissed me again, setting me back down.

"The feeling's mutual." I half-moaned. I was able to say it now, with only two days of practice after we got together. When I first said it, Inuyasha stared at me for a moment with a strange smile on his face before he stood up and literally danced through the house.

"Well, while Fluffy's away, we get more alone time today. What should we do?" he smirked, wiggling his eyebrows. I rolled my eyes and lightly shoved him to go back to my coffee. He was still on the whole sex joking thing, only now that we were together, I wasn't sure if he was still joking.

"We could cuddle like we always do, or go out and do something fun today." I said. Inuyasha nodded and came to stand next to me, raising an eyebrow as if asking 'Like what?' I sighed.

"I just got paid, so we could go out to eat or something."

"If we go out to eat, can we go to a buffet? I can't stand those pansy-ass restaurants where you have to pay for every fucking plate, and it just ends up being some greasy shit. And the waiters take forever to take your order and bring your food."

"We can go to a buffet. I can't afford a restaurant like that anyway."

"Yes you can." he smiled and winked.

"Just because I'm partially rich, doesn't mean I like to buy expensive things." I pouted. He laughed and kissed my temple.

"You're so weird."

"Kiss my ass."

"With pleasure."

I pushed him away playfully and he laughed at the look I gave him. I went to the microwave and took a couple strips of bacon. "So we'll do dinner at a local buffet and maybe hit a movie afterwards?" I suggested. "We could go see something romantic, or horror... I don't really know any horror movies that are coming out."

"I don't either. Let's just go see anything. I don't care what it is. As long as we're together, I'm enjoying my time. And if you get scared during a movie, feel free to cuddle with me." he smiled and wrapped an arm around me.

"Go get dressed." I playfully swatted his butt.

"I didn't even finish eating."

"So?"

"You are bossy." he muttered before running upstairs.

-x-

We arrived at the the movie theatre at about twelve-thirty. We weren't really sure of what we wanted to see and had to make a last minute decision, which was the second _Transformers_ movie. I decided to wait till about four to go out to eat, since we ate breakfast right before we got to the movies, where we'd be eating junk food.

I've never taken Inuyasha to the movies before and it was very embarrassing to have a bunch of angry people staring at us while it took him forever to order chocolate chip cookie dough, skittles, and the bottomless bucket of popcorn. I got us a large smoothie to share and we finally got into our seats.

The previews were already starting when we got there.

"Way to take forever at the snack line." I whispered. Inuyasha huffed.

"It's hard to choose between skittle and nachos."

"I have money for you to get both. You know that."

"Yeah, but I don't want to carry all that shit back in here." he whispered back, smirking. I rolled my eyes and the theatre got dark as the previews were about to start.

-x-

When the movie was over, we headed home. It was a really good movie with plenty of action. Inuyasha thought so too and insisted on going back to see it again. I told him maybe next weekend and he smiled happily. We were surprised to find Sesshomaru at the house, after he informed us that he would be out late.

"What are you doing here?" Inuyasha demmanded as I hung up our coats. Sesshomaru pulled a fresh black collared shirt over his head.

"Well, I can't go out on a date in my work clothes. I came home to freshen up. I hope you enjoyed your breakfast." he said calmly. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and did a cannon ball on the couch.

"Who is this girl, anyway?" I couldn't help but ask. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were both incredibly handsome and charming. I was dying to know who the other lucky girl was.

"Her name is Kagura." he smiled. "Kagura Mishima. I work with her."

"Don't go bringing random pussy to fuck on my old bed." Inuyasha called from the couch. Sesshomaru chuckled and I blushed.

"Not to worry," Sesshomaru said through chuckles. "Kagura is a very good friend of mine. And if we get intimate, we shall take care of that at her place. I wouldn't want to get cum stains in Kagome's fresh sheets." he and Inuyasha laughed at the look on my face, when I was actually grateful. Inuyasha and I stayed up quite late just cuddling in bed, and it'd be weird to hear his brother having sex in the next room.

"Thanks." I muttered.

"What are you two doing today?"

"We just got back from a movie, and Kagome's taking us to a buffet at four. So for now, we're chillin'." Inuyasha cuddled with one of the sofa pillows.

"Sounds fun."

"Not really. Inuyasha held up the entire snack line because he couldn't decide between junk food."

"I didn't want to spend your money for the buffet!" Inuyasha defended himself.

"Save it. You know I have a lot of money." I giggled when his face turned red only I wasn't sure if it was from embarrassment or anger. He turned on the TV and I sat on him butt to get his attention. He looked down at me with raised eyebrows. I stood up to re-position myself on him. He was laying with his stomach on the couch so I lay down on his back and kissed the top of his head. I growled playfully and I laughed. Sesshomaru shook his head smiling and I began to feel awkward again. He walked into the kitchen and I tipped my head up to nip at Inuyasha's ears.

"Hey!" he jumped and I flung off him. I laughed when I saw his expression and he picked my up bridal style before dumping me on the couch.

"Inuyasha!" I giggled as he straddled me and mercilessly started tickling me. I wasn't sure if fat or skinny people were more tickle-ish but I was about to piss myself and instantly shoved him off me, still giggling like a maniac.

The phone rang and Inuyasha instantly grabbed the it and handed it to me. "Hello?"

"Kagome, it's your mother. There's an emergency. The house caught on fire and I need you to watch Souta. Your grandfather and I are going to arrange a date to go to Kyoto, to live with your grandmother until repairs on the house are done."

My eyes widened at once. "The house caught on fire?! Are you guys alright?" I shrieked. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru stared at me with wide eyes.

"We're all fine." my mother assured me. Judging by how calm her voice was, she was alright.

"How did it catch on fire?" I demanded.

"Your clumsy grandfather knocked over a candle and the whole living room and Souta's room are destroyed. Basically only the east side of the house is in ruins. Can you watch Souta until I contact your grandmother?"

"And how long will that take?"

"Well we need to drive out there since she doesn't have a phone and explain everything to her. We should be gone for about three days. All you need to do is watch Souta. Make sure he goes to school and gets three square meals a day. The usual babysitting. He could come with us, but he wants to stay with you."

"Uh... Mom. I have roommates."

"Who?"

I sighed. She was my mother and I hadn't spoken to her in about three weeks. She should know. "I have a boyfriend. He and his brother live with me." I squeezed my eyes shut, afraid of her reaction.

It was silent on the other end for quite a while.

"Well..." she finally said. "Can he sleep with you?"

"My boyfriend and I share a room and his brother is staying in the guest room... Never mind. I can make arrangements. Drop Souta off before four, though. My boyfriend and I are going out to eat. He can come with us. When are you and Grandpa leaving anyway?"

"We're leaving some time around five. I'll drop Souta off now."

"Okay. I'm so glad you're all okay."

"Thank you so much, Kagome. I'll pay you for this."

"Mom, that's fine. It's my brother we're talking about here. I need to look out for him."

"Thank you. I'm on my way up now."

"Okay. Bye." I hung up and turned to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. I knew they both heard the whole conversation and were staring at me questionally. "What?"

"So... who's sleeping where?" Shessomaru asked.

"Well, my inside plan was that you would sleep at Kagura's house and Souta can take your room for a couple days. If you can't stay with Kagura, you can sleep on the couch like you've been doing. I can't let Souta sleep downstairs by himself."

"Fine." Sesshomaru said. "As you stated before, you have to look after your brother." he smiled. Inuyasha smiled to.

"What?" I asked him.

"I'm just glad I don't have to give up my spot in bed with you." he winked.

* * *

**Is the world really supposed to end in 2012?! I heard about the movie and then I heard theories and got freaked out about it. Whatever. I don't think it's gonna happen. :P**

**This update is late but I'm still trying to enjoy the remainder of my summer. My next update will be _Beloved. _I decided to just take turns with what stories I update so I'll be on all of them at the same time. Enjoy the chapter. Please review. ^-^**

**_-Lexy4KagInu_**


	19. Personal

**Patients is a Virtue**

_**Summary:**__ He came at me so fast, I didn't even have time to flinch. His long clawed fingers gripped my neck and slammed me against the wall. "What d-do you want?" I choked out. His hostile stare made it hard for me to look at him. He whispered, "You're flesh."_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha.

**Bad News: **My sequel to this story won't be up until for quite some time... a couple months maybe...

**Good News:** I started the sequel! I'm more than halfway through the first chapter! It has like 5,000 words. Since I haven't updated this story in over a month, at the end of this chapter I will present to you, a sneak peak of the first chapter to _**Her Scent**_. :D

-x-

When my family arrived, they all came inside for a minute, obviously wanting to meet my new house mates. Surprisingly, it was all good. I introduced them as Sesshomaru and his young brother, my spouse, Juno. My mother was very pleased to see that Inuyasha was kind and handsome, along with his brother. I was a little embarrassed when my grandfather got all protective on me, scolding Inuyasha about safe sex. Inuyasha only laughed but I couldn't even describe how red my face was.

Souta was a whole other story. He didn't say anything but "Hi." After that, he just sat on the couch and stared at Inuyasha in just pure _fascination_. I thought it was creepy, but Inuyasha didn't seem to notice. He was too busy teasing Gramps about the whole sex thing, playing innocent.

"Sir, I can assure you that I've never had sexual relations with your beautiful grand daughter. But if I ever had, I'd wear rubbers because I wouldn't want her to catch something from me." he smiled sweetly.

"You'd better!" my grandfather yelled. "Because I don't want her calling my daughter to tell her that she has a disease or a baby on the way at such a young age!"

"Sir, she's 22 and there are 13-year-olds have kids by this time period. Admit it, with mine and her good looks, we'd have one hell of a child." Inuyasha smiled cheerfully. I looked away to talk to my mother, who seemed to be laughing at Inuyasha's statement.

Sesshomaru bid a very polite farewell and my family decided to go. Sesshomaru told Souta that the guest room was his for the taking, since it was like Souta's bedroom when he stayed over anyway. He already had a couple things here like clothes and a toothbrush. I was grateful that he didn't bother to tell him about his date. Let's just say Souta is at the _curious_ age.

With everyone gone, I had to set a few rules straight for Souta and Inuyasha. "Alright, you two. I just need to make a couple things clear before we actually go on doing anything." I said serious. Souta nodded. Inuyasha smiled in interest. "The first rule is no wrestling. Please, you both know how I am about being neat. The last thing I need is you two rolling around the house tackling each other. Souta, you will show respect to Juno as well as me. But other than that, you can do pretty much anything you usually do here." I shrugged. Souta glanced at Inuyasha and back at me. "Now you go unpack and we can go out to eat at four-thirty.."

"Where are we going?" Souta asked excitedly.

I smiled. "Oriental buffet." it was his favorite, and mine too. He grinned widely and took his suitcase to his room. I looked back down at Inuyasha who was smiling at me innocently. "I have some private rules for you, Inuyasha."

"Oh? And what would they be?"

"No kissing, talking about sex or cuddling around Souta. He's going through puberty now."

He laughed. "I understand." I smiled in appreciation and plopped down on his lap, kissing his cheek. He pulled me closer, burying his face in my neck and inhaling. I quickly rolled to the side when I heard Souta coming back down the stairs.

"I brought my game." he said. "Can I play it in here?"

"Go for it." Inuyasha encouraged. "I wanna verse you in whatever you got."

Souta's grin went impossibly wide. I sighed. This was going to be interesting to watch but something told me this would end in wrestling and a big mess to clean up. Souta brought out his _Tekken_ _5_and set it up. Inuyasha seemed to be trying his best not to laugh, mostly likely being over confident and thinking how could a kid dare to challenge him.

Inuyasha lost the first three rounds with Lie. Souta beat him with Bryan. Then when they went to choose new characters, Inuyasha with Jin and Souta with Kazuya, Inuyasha won two our of three rounds.

It was a little embarrassing when they invited me to play the winner. It wasn't embarrassing because I couldn't play, it was completely the opposite. When I was young, around 14 or so, my friends and I would play fighting games and I always won because I continuously did practice mode with most of the characters. My best fighters on this particular game happened to be Asuka, Xioayu, Christie, Devil Jin and Yoshimitsu.

Inuyasha won the match and I took Souta's place with the first paddle and chose my best player, Asuka. Inuyasha chose Jin again. My embarrassment turned into pride when I found myself basically taking turns whooping Inuyasha and Souta. I didn't have to give up the paddle, even when I chose characters I wasn't good with.

Eventually they totally gave on on versing me. At first I thought they were going to kick me off the game, but they begged my to do story battles. I flew through with almost every character, only having trouble with the dude on the last round, Jinpachi. Every time he beat me I would cuss and slam the paddle on the ground, totally oblivious of Inuyasha and Souta snickering behind me.

At four, we headed out to the restaurant. Souta was giddy the whole time, babbling about how he planned to eat four plates and how he was glad didn't eat today. Inuyasha was quiet but smiling hugely, meaning he was just as excited. I don't think I ever took him to a restaurant.

Oriental Buffet was one of the nicest buffets in Tokyo. Best of all, it was very cheap. Only six buck a person for lunch and nine a person for dinner. We were seated in a booth in a corner away from most of the other customers, but still close to the food stands. Souta and I got a regular amount of food, unlike Inuyasha who got two huge plates and gorged it as if we were still at home.

"Pretty hungry, huh, Juno?" Souta laughed. Inuyasha smirked and slurped his noodles and stared at his plate for a moment before a huge smile came across his face.

"I think my new favorite food is noodle." he said amused. I rolled my eyes.

"Kagome can we buy some ramen?"

"You're eating right now! What the hell would you want ramen for when we're eating high-class food? You're gonna get fat with how much you eat..."

"I told you, I can't get fat. I'm naturally in shape." he smiled proudly. "I can slump and eat as much junk food as I want. I'm still strong and healthy. But you'll loose that cute figure of yours if you slack off."

"You suck." I murmured.

"How long have you two been going out?" Souta asked. "You never told anyone you have a boyfriend, Kagome. It's nice to see that you're being a bit more social." Souta commented. "You have a life now."

"Thanks," I said bitterly. Inuyasha winked at Souta, and I didn't know what that meant.

"Juno, do you truly love my sister?" Souta asked quietly.

Inuyasha smiled at him. "Yes, I do."

Souta squinted his eyes. "So you're not just looking for a garden to spray?"

Inuyasha looked surprised. "I'm not going to answer that question because I think the answer should be obvious." he turned to smile at me. "And I hardly think it's any of your business on whether or not I spray Kagome's bush with my enormous garden hose."

I glared at him.

"Have you guys had sex yet?" Souta asked after a moment of silence.

Inuyasha stopped chewing, I dropped my chopsticks. We stared at him incredulously for a moment before Inuyasha cleared his throat. "That's a bit of a personal question, kiddo."

"I'll take that as a yes then."

"Souta!" I moaned and ducked my head in embarrassment.

"It's just a basic question." he shrugged.

"It's a personal question that puts your sister and I in an embarrassing situation. You're like what, 11, asking your older sister if she has sex with her boyfriend?" Inuyasha commented.

"I'm 13."

"What's the difference?"

"Souta, just shut up and eat." I said. Then I leaned towards Inuyasha to whisper: "This is what I mean." Inuyasha nodded and and mouthed "I know." then smiled lightly.

-x-

We got home around 4:45. Inuyasha had a surprising six plates, Souta had three and a half (he wasted his shrimp and rice) and I had two. Souta and Inuyasha went back to playing the game while I got in the shower. When I got out, I had a missed call from my mother. She left me a mesage.

"_Uhh, Kagome, there's a bit of a problem with our trip to Kyoto. I forgot which exit to take and now your grandfather and I are stuck on the highway in a traffic jam. But there's nothing to worry about if we can't get to Grandma's. We'll just rent a hotel or something. Please call me back when you get this. Love you, bye_!"

I rolled my eyes and called her back, telling her which way to go. After that I heard a bang from downstairs and ran down in my bathrobe. There on the living room floor lie Inuyasha and Souta wrestling on the floor.

"What the fuck did I just say?!" I yelled and they immediately composed themselves on the couch.

"Sorry, Kagome." they both said. I ignored them and looked around. At least nothing was out of place.

"Whatever... as long as nothing is broken or misplaced, you're not in trouble." I said to Souta. "But you still have that soy sauce stain on your good shirt so let me wash that and you get in the shower."

He tossed his discarded shirt to me and ran upstairs. Inuyasha was on the couch trying not to laugh.

"What?"

"While you were in the shower, he asked me if we shower together. We should, shouldn't we?" he asked. I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"You want to see me naked that badly?" I teased.

"Yes." he was serious, but smiling hopefully.

"You'll see me naked when Souta and Sesshomaru aren't around." I giggled.

"Really?!" he exclaimed. I smiled and shrugged. "I'll take that as a yes." he said.

**This was a short chapter, and in my opinion, not very exciting. All the more reason to show you guys a couple paragraphs from the first chapter of **_**Her Scent**_**. I'm not done with the first chapter because it's going to be very, very long. Three chapters of this will equal the length of one chapter for it.**

**Well, here it is. A sneak peak at my upcoming story that most of you are looking forward to!**

It seemed like a million guards were coming for me at once, because I was non-stop killing by this point. And Kagome was calling for help by this point, too. When there were finally no more guards, I walked up to the next floor, the one that was filled with the amazing scent of Kagome and blood. She must've heard me, because she knocked on the door. "Hello? Can anyone hear me?" she called desperately. Her voice sounded even sweeter up close and in an echoing room... so orgasmic. I almost smiled.

I increased my pace a bit then stopped, teasing her. She sighed in irritation and she spoke again. "Can you hear me?" Ah, so she knew I was out here, and better yet, her voice was directed at me. I growled in pleasure, but it came out a bit too rough. She must've heard me, because she ran into a stall and locked the door. I guess I had my fun for the day. Now, to get the girl. I burst through the door and walked to the first stall then stopped. The scent was unimaginably delightful. I pushed the door open, eager to smell her up close, but she wasn't there. I pushed the second one open and she wasn't in that one, either.

When I tried the third door, it was locked. The metal on this door was just pathetically weak, so I wrapped my arms around the door and jerked it off, throwing it randomly. I saw a blur of white crawling into the next stall pretty damn quick. I opened that door moving to grab her but her foot skit off my hand, almost getting my balls, so I moved away on instinct. But this only made me more aroused. She feared me. This fact made me want to smile.

Then I just saw a wave of black hair moving past me, running. I ran after her. When I finally get to her, she's_ mine_. Nothing is gonna distract me now. How could she think she could outrun _me_?! She stopped in her tracks at the dead end and turned around to face at me.

And that was the first time I saw her. I could swear my heart stopped at that point.

**I hope you enjoyed it! There's like a million more paragraphs though. The bar on the right is tiny too. I'm gonna wrap this up not. I guess this leaves me with nothing to do but finish this sentence uninterrupted.**

_**-Lexy4KagInu**_


	20. Ready

**Patients is a Virtue**

_**Summary:**__ He came at me so fast, I didn't even have time to flinch. His long clawed fingers gripped my neck and slammed me against the wall. "What d-do you want?" I choked out. His hostile stare made it hard for me to look at him. He whispered, "You're flesh."_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha.

**Warning: **Intimate-ish content ahead. (unfortunately not lemon, but it's coming up in a couple more chapters)

-x-

Inuyasha was on the couch trying not to laugh.

"What?"

"While you were in the shower, he asked me if we shower together. We should, shouldn't we?" he asked. I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"You want to see me naked that badly?" I teased.

"Yes." he was serious, but smiling hopefully.

"You'll see me naked when Souta and Sesshomaru aren't around." I giggled.

"Really?!" he exclaimed. I smiled and shrugged. "I'll take that as a yes." he said. He playfully patted the spot next to him and I sat down. He instantly wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled my to lean on him, which I did willingly. He kissed the top of my head.

"Do you know when exactly that will be?" he said quietly, his voice sounded very serious.

"When what will be?" I asked.

"When we'll be alone. It's not that I'm trying to pressure you into anything. It's just that we almost never have time to ourselves. And right when Sesshomaru is out of the house, you're little brother comes along, not that I'm against him being here."

"I understand."

"We should go on a little vacation, you know? Just you and me in a nice condo or beach house with no one around to bother us. We'd have the whole quiet day all to ourselves with no jobs or duties. Just relaxing."

"That does sound really nice." I snuggled deeper into his shoulder. "I'm really considering that now. I do have the money to rent a condo and maybe we can go to an amusement park on the beach or something. Then at night we can have some steak and wine and cuddle..." I trailed off when he pulled my face up by my chin and kissed me.

"I love you." he murmured into then kiss and I felt him smile against me.

"I love you too." I whispered back and pulled away. "Inuyasha, you do know that we need to talk, right?"

He frowned deeply. "You're not going to break up with me, are you?" his voice sounded weak.

"No, of course not." I said and he smiled instantly. "We just need to talk about some boyfriend and girlfriend things when Souta goes to bed tonight."

"Oh. Okay." he said with no emotion in his voice and returned me to my position on his shoulder, resting his head on mine. It was an awkward silence then. I could feel him staring at the top of my head. I knew he wanted to talk now, but Souta would be out of the shower and back in our faces in a couple minutes. I felt him nuzzle me a bit before hauling me onto his lap. I looked up at him questionably but he stared back blankly. He was very good at hiding his true emotions, but then I saw desire and love in his eyes.

I knew exactly what he wanted to talk about.

And I honestly wanted to talk about the same thing.

-x-

When Souta came back downstairs I asked Inuyasha to get in the shower so no more embarrassing questions would be brought up. He complied and Souta gave him a questioning look before sitting back down at his game system.

He played for a while, and Inuyasha still hadn't come back downstairs. I guessed he was already asleep, but that wouldn't be like him to fall asleep so early, especially if I wasn't in the room.

"Wonder what he's doing." Souta commented eventually, as if reading my thoughts.

I sighed. "Yeah."

"You two don't seem very close to me." he paused the game and turned to look at me, his expression very serious.

"What do you mean?"

He thought for a moment. "You two don't cuddle or kiss. It seems like you just joke around... or at least he does while you just sit there all quiet. What are you hiding from us?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I said without emotion.

He sighed and shook his head, cocking one of his eyebrows. He looked like me when he did that. "You're obviously hiding something from us. I know I young, but there's also something you don't want to tell him. Or you do, but you don't know how to come out with it in words. Is it bad?"

"Why are you asking us so many questions? Can't you mind your own business for once?" I asked, getting annoyed.

"Sorry." he snapped sarcastically. "I guess I know you too well. If you asked me, I'd say it has something to do with yours and Juno's physical relationship."

"It has nothing to do with you, so mind your own business, Souta."

He was quiet. "Sorry." he said after a moment of silence. "I know you love him and he loves you very much. I guess I'm just being over protective like Grandpa, huh? Or like dad..."

I felt tears coming into my eyes as my anger turned into torture at the painful memories of my father... Hitting my mom and brother but loving me to death.

Death...

His death is what brought on my grandfather to become a father figure in my life. He was always there for us, but he moved in and cooked for us and helped pay bills. He could never replace my real father, but he's definitely the best grandfather I could ever hope for. I was surprised at Souta bringing up my father, because in all truth, he was more sensitive about the situation than I was. He hated my father. But his death was still tough on Souta, despite the abuse he'd been through.

I found myself crying a half minute later and it wasn't just tears. It was full on crying like a baby. I curled up in a ball and sobbed into my knees, sniffling. It wasn't long before I felt something warm around me and I heard more sniffling that wasn't my own.

Souta was leaning on me with his arms around me, crying with me. Souta truly knows that I love Inuyasha more than anything, and those questions were simply for protection. He only cares about me. And even though he's much younger and weaker that Inuyasha, he's willing to stand up to him to defend me. That took guts. I had to appreciate that.

But I wouldn't have to worry about that, because I knew Inuyasha and Souta were going to get along just fine. They'd just have to get used to each other.

A half hour later Souta brought his game up to his room, claiming that the food made him tired and he went right to bed. I hugged him goodnight and went to my room. Inuyasha was sitting on the edge of the bed, staring at the floor. He smiled at me when I walked in, but it was a weak smile. He must have heard my conversation with Souta.

I sat down on the bed next to him, leaning my head on his shoulder. He wrapped and arm around my waist. "Are you gonna be okay?" he asked silently.

I nodded. "I'm okay now."

"That's good."

"I guess I just need to relax. I'm gonna get in the shower." I said after a minute. He was quiet so I stood and grabbed my clothes out of the drawers and headed to the bathroom. I felt his hand on my shoulder as soon as I stepped in the bathroom and turned to see him staring at me with the weirdest expression in his eyes.

"Do you mind if I join you?" he asked quietly. I gasped quietly. He drew back a bit and his face fell slightly. I instantly felt guilty.

Besides the guilt, I was rather shocked that he could come out with the question so easily. I've never been naked with a man before, and this was the type of experience that would seem scary at first, but then whatever the next time you do it.

But _should_I let him come in with me? Maybe, especially if I was planning to make love to him some day. This could be good practice, maybe rid me of my shyness and self consciousness. I nodded shakily and he nodded back. Now what should I do?

"You didn't get in already?" such a stupid question. Why would I say that?!

He smiled and shook his head. "I've been thinking too much." he gestured downward and I realized he hadn't even changed his clothes. He then took another step back with his hands in his pockets. "Do you wanna get in first? I'll wait for you to undress if it makes you more comfortable."

"Thanks." I said and he stepped back to shut the door. Once I had my privacy, I stripped myself quickly and hopped into the shower stall. I re-adjusted the settings so water only came out one hose, which was the one in the ceiling directly above where I stood.

I decided to just get comfortable by washing up like I usually did, but I didn't hear the bathroom door open. When was he coming in? _Was_ he coming in? I was nervous in this situation but I'd be pretty disappointed if he ended up not coming in at all.

I minute later I heard the bathroom door open and through the blurry glass I could make out Inuyasha wrapped in a towel around his waist. He approached the stall slowly and tapped on the glass.

"Can I come in?" he asked. His voice sounded a bit shaky, as if he were nervous, which was something you'd almost never see with Inuyasha.

I quickly covered by bare chest with my long hair before giving him the okay. He swiftly unwrapped his towel and slid the door open slowly. I turned so my left side faced him and smiled at him as he opened the door. I felt comforted at the fact that he kept his eyes on my face. It didn't even look like he was having a hard time keeping them off my body.

I didn't know why I was self conscious in all honesty. He's complimented me so many times and I knew that I had a great body. There was nothing I had to hide. There was no reason to hide my body from him. He thinks I'm beautiful, inside and out. He was probably checking me out without me noticing like he apparently always did, anyway.

I sneaked a look at him. He was washing his muscular arms. My eyes traveled over his beautiful muscles, not too big, not too small. He was incredibly sexy, even more so with water running down his long body. I strained to keep my eyes above his waist.

He turned away for a moment to wash up so I took the chance to wash my hair. It was very awkward for both of us, and we both knew that. We just washed up as we would if we were in the shower alone. He looked at me every so often, his expression calm but his blush was probably more noticeable than mine. He'd just smile and continue on what he was doing. He seemed to be bothered by the fact that we were both too shy to try something in each other. I know I was. And it didn't makes sense to me, how when he first met me all he wanted to do was fuck me. Now that we were finally nude together, he seemed just as shy as I was. I'd _love_ to do something, but I'm inexperienced and won't know what _to_ do.

Just as I was about to give up on the whole idea and slide the door open to leave, I felt his arms wrap around my waist, hugging my tummy. He pressed his hot chest against my back and kissed my bare shoulder. I felt him smile against my skin and turned in his arms to look him in the eyes, which was difficult to do with the water coming down but I managed by squinting.

He was smiling a very friendly smile and my heart sped up in tempo. He was so adorable and he only wanted me and no one else. That fact made me smile too. He took my face very softly in his one hand and kissed me softly, then a it more forceful. I wrapped my arms around his neck to pull him closer and he gently crushed me up against the wall. When I felt his member press against my leg, my whole body heat up. I could feel my face turning red. I felt heat coming off him too, as if he were blushing as hard as I was. He pulled away to breathe and started kissing my face randomly. I just squeezed him tighter, loving the contact. His body felt amazing pressed against mine.

All of a sudden I realized I wasn't nervous anymore about this. I didn't care if he was staring holes into my body. I didn't care if he touched me. I felt amazing here. I was safe with him, and he was happy with me. nothing could ever tear us apart.

The only thing keeping us from attacking each other right now was the fact the Souta was still in the house with us. And that was a bad thing, because right now I wanted Inuyasha more than anything and I was pretty sure he felt the same. We wanted each other physically and emotionally and we had that.

He pressed his lips back to mine, his hands rubbing my hips very softly. I literally melted against him. He had to press his body tighter against mine to keep me from slipping downward. Our kiss broke when my legs gave out and he chuckled.

"You okay?" he asked, stroking my face with his hand. I looked up at him with half-lidded eyes and nodded. He laughed again. He kissed me softly one last time and smiled. "Are we done for tonight then?" he asked.

"I guess so." I said, letting my disappointment show in my voice. He helped me stand up straight and shut off the water. I offered for us to towel each other off, which was very fun. I also suggested not bothering to get dressed, but he reminded me of Souta and I pouted.

I slept in only a bra and panties while he slept in his long black pajama pants. We cuddled under the covers, just kissing for a few minutes. When we were out of breath, Inuyasha snuggled his face into the crook of my neck, breathing me in again. I stroked his beautiful hair and kissed the top of his head.

"Inuyasha?" I said in a low voice. He _hm_'ed into my throat before kissing it. "I think I'm ready." I said, a smile forming on my face. He stiffened and pulled away from me and stared at me in shock.

"Ready for what? To have sex?" he asked incredulously. I only giggled and bit my lip. A hopeful smile crossed his face only seconds later. He leaned in a bit closer to whisper: "Now?"

"I am ready, but Souta is only in the other room." I giggled again as he pouted adorably. I kissed his nose and he snapped his teeth at me playfully. "How about when Souta leaves, and Sesshomaru isn't here to listen?"

"Good idea. But I still want to do it now." he admitted. I rolled my eyes.

"I do too, in all honesty." I whispered a minutes after he snuggled back into my neck. He kissed me again, his hand rubbing my hips again. It felt so nice, like a massage. I closed my eyes and drifted.

"I love you." I whispered. I wasn't sure if he replied. I was already asleep.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter. It was awkward to write, but I loved it too. I haven't been updating because, like I said, school is a big distraction. And I do have a social life and friends. There's things I like to do in my free time other than type. I don't know when I'll get up another chapter of anything, but I'll try to get one up soon before three weeks pass. I don't want to be the type of author that leaves you guys hanging on a cliff for like six months. The most I'll leave you guys with a one month, unless I'm grounded for doing something very bad...**

**Please review. :)**

**Oh, and the most amazing news ever! Inuyasha is starting back up in North America on October 3rd! It starts up in Japan this September! Rumiko Takahashi has finally released her final chapter of the series! The picture of the "cover" is my current fanfiction default. Just click on my profile if you want to look at it. :D**

**_-Lexy4KagInu_**


	21. Perfect

**Patients is a Virtue**

_**Summary:**__ He came at me so fast, I didn't even have time to flinch. His long clawed fingers gripped my neck and slammed me against the wall. "What d-do you want?" I choked out. His hostile stare made it hard for me to look at him. He whispered, "You're flesh."_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha.

-x-

"_Inuyasha?" I said in a low voice. He hmm'ed into my throat before kissing it. "I think I'm ready." I said, a smile forming on my face. He stiffend and pulled away from me and stared at me in shock._

_"Ready for what? To have sex?" he asked incredulously. I only giggled and bit my lip. A hopeful smile crossed his face only seconds later. He leaned in a bit closer to whisper: "Now?"_

_"I am ready, but Souta is only in the other room." I giggled again as he pouted adorably. I kissed his nose and he snapped his teeth at me playfully. "How about when Souta leaves, and Sesshomaru isn't here to listen?"_

_"Good idea. But I still want to do it now." he admitted. I rolled my eyes._

_"I do too, in all honesty." I whispered a minutes after he snuggled back into my neck. He kissed me again, his hand rubbing my hips again. It felt so nice, like a massage. I closed my eyes and drifted._

_"I love you." I whispered. I wasn't sure if he replied. I was already asleep._

-x-

**Three days later**

"I'm so happy you guys have a place to stay now." I smiled appreciatively. My mom hugged Souta tighter to her chest.

"Thank you." she smiled the same way I did, I got my good looks from her, of course. Inuyasha agreed, but said I was much cuter... She slipped a bill in my hand and looked expectantly into my eyes.

"Mom, I told you you don't have to pay me for watching him. He's my brother."

"I know, but I don't think I can thank you enough so you just use that to get yourself something nice... or useful... like gas."

"Thanks..." I awkwardly slipped the bill into my bra. Inuyasha appeared then with the rest of Souta's bags. They spent the whole morning packing. He scrambled past the rest of us without saying anything. He was just smiling hugely. Probably at the fact that carrying heavy luggage was effortless for him. He tossed them into the open trunk of Gramps's car and slammed it shut.

"All set." he jogged up to us.

"Thank you." My mom smiled sweetly at him. He bowed to her and Gramps and turned to Souta.

"Hopefully we'll get to hang out again, Souta. You're pretty cool for a kid." he smiled at him. Souta rolled his eyes but grinned back. He held his hand up and Inuyasha high-fived him.

"You're cool too." he said.

"Take care, you two. We'll be back when the house is repaired... which should take about a month." Gramps said. He paused as if he were determining whether or not to say something. We all leaned in a bit to listen. "Juno, remember to wear protection if you ever decide to mate with my grand baby. And if she isn't willing, she doesn't have to—"

"All right, Gramps, that's enough." I started to push him toward the car. "Bye. Call me whenever. I'll be on vacation next week."

"Bye." they all said and hopped in the tiny car and drove away. Inuyasha and I kept waving until they were out of site. We went back in the house and closed the door.

"Finally." Inuyasha yawned and stretched his arms above his head. I looked at him and shook my head. He stopped and smiled at me, instantly crushing me again him. He kissed my cheek quickly and pressed his face into my hair. "Alone at last."

"I know." I said, kissing his neck and wrapping my arms around him.

"I think I know what you want to do." he chuckled. I nodded. He kissed my hair. "I don't think now's the best time though. I want it to be perfect, your first time. I want it to be everything."

"Me too. So when...?" I pulled away to look at him. "When will it be perfect?"

"We'll know. Believe me, we'll know."

"Was it perfect the night in the shower? The first time?"

"Well, that would've been perfect if Souta wasn't here." he smiled. "I heard wet sex is fun, though I've never actually done it."

"So you and Kikyo just did the standard way?"

"I was only on top all the time because she was terrible. And I'm not just saying that because I hate her, either." he smiled widely. Despite the talk of his former sex partner, I laughed, hearing that she didn't satisfy him enough.

"The look on you face tells me you think you have competition." he said. He knew me well. "Lucky for you, she's not competition, even inexperienced people could probably do better than her. And she's dead. Don't worry about it. Other women haven't caught my eye since I met you." he smiled. He kissed my forehead and threw me on the couch.

"But we're alone now." I pouted, sitting up right. He plopped down next to me, looking me very seriously in the eyes.

"It won't be perfect just because it's a good time to do it."

"Isn't the time what you were talking about when you said perfect?" I asked, raising a brow.

"Well, I was certainly talking about that, but now's not the time. And other things have to me perfect besides the time like the location, moment in time, the amount of passion between us in the moment."

"Now isn't passionate enough?" I pulled a face while I straddled him. He groaned and hugged my tightly to him.

"It's certainly passionate, but you're too turned, in all honesty. Not that it's a bad thing. You smell really good when you're turned on. But then again, you always smell amazing. I want it to be more about passion than need, you know?"

"You're only thinking about how perfect you want it to be." I couldn't help but smile. "That's very sweet of you but... What do you mean I smell good when I'm turned on?"

He smiled widely then his eyes flashed downward for a split second. My eyes widened in understanding. "You can smell my...?" I couldn't finish.

"Mhm. It's mouthwatering, and the way you're sitting on me doesn't exactly help with my self-control." he rubbed my thighs. "But I can handle it... some how. It takes a lot of self-control to resist you." he winked. And until he said that, I didn't really notice his stiffy underneath me. I righted myself on the couch so I was cuddled into his side.

"Thank you," he laughed. "That was very brave of you."

"I just want you to get your self-control back." I muttered sarcastically.

He lightly held my chin, pulling my face to look at him. "I want you so bad, but now's not exactly the most romantic moment. I want to wait. We're only in our twenties, Kagome... we got time. I just want it to be special for you. And doing it right after your family was here sounds a little awkward."

"I can't argue with you there," I laughed.

"We'll make love soon, don't you worry about it. I don't mean to sound like a pervert, but I'm almost always thinking about it. I don't think of it as hard-core porn, though. I think of it as slow but forceful and passionate."

I was picturing it too and it sounded very pleasant... passionate.

"Since we're not having sex... what do you want to do?" he asked. I shrugged.

"You decide."

"I didn't hurt your feelings, did I?" he sounded worried. I shook my head. "I want you, but I want everything to be perfect when we do it. You're so special to me, and your first time deserves to be very special for you."

"I'm okay." I smiled up at him. He could see that I was telling the truth and smiled at me then pecked me quickly.

"A walk in the park sounds appealing right now." he said. "It's a little cold out, but it's sunny and it's gonna warm up around one..." he looked at me as if he were trying to read my mind. After a quiet moment he spoke again. "Unless you want to do something else."

"No, a walk in the park sounds fun... romantic too." I agreed with and enthusiastic smile. He smiled back and stood up.

"I'll get out jackets."

-x-

It was a bit chilly out, but very nice, as Inuyasha said. We drove to a local park in Tokyo, close to a large pond. We just strolled around the pond a couple times, talking casually, holding hands, of course. He stopped us every now and the to kiss me. It was nice, especially with a couple other women eyeing him like candy then eyeing me with obvious jealousy. There weren't too many kids around, either.

I couldn't remember the last time I came here. Maybe it was last year, when I was stressed about getting a job, before I applied for the asylum. The park was a place to find good peace, anyway. There was the pond, and a small jungle gym for kids. And three swing sets. A fountain, a couple benches and picnic tables. The large area was surrounded by a thin forest.

Inuyasha pulled me to the swings and sat me down. He started pushing my lightly.

"I like it here," he said. "We should come here more often."

"Mmm." I smiled in agreement.

"Can we come here every weekend?" he asked softly, pushing me a little softer.

"Sure, if you want. I like it here too." I smiled up to the sky. And old couple came to sit at the bench, appraising me and Inuyasha for a moment before going into conversation.

I no longer felt Inuyasha's hands pushing me in the swing. I looked behind me, only to jump when he sat on the swing at my right. He smiled and shook his head. He took my hand in his, and for the first time I noticed how tiny my hand was compared to his. My fingertips stopped halfway up his second knuckle. I smiled lightly. He was studying our hands as if he were thinking the same thing. Suddenly my little hand was lost in his fist. He squeezed it lightly before allowing me to twine my fingers with his. He smiled and pulled his hand away to stand.

"What are you- Eeep!" I squealed as he lifted me to sit on my swing with me cradled against him like a child. He laughed at my face and pushed my hair behind my shoulders to get a better look at my face. He sighed, staring at me with a strange look in his eyes. I looked away, blushing, wondering why he stared at me that way.

"You're turning pink." he chuckled. I nodded. "Why?"

"Because you're staring at me..." I shot back.

"Well, you're so beautiful. I can't help myself." He smiled lovingly.

"Thanks." I could barely hear my own voice. "As much as I like it here, I want to go home now." I said. He sighed and smiled to himself.

"Are you impatient?" he raised a brow.

"What do you mean?" I frowned in confusion. He shook his head, laughing.

"You're so cute, and the way you act is even cuter." he winked.

"Why, thank you but I still don't know what you're getting at."

"I'll explain in the car." he smiled. He stood, still carrying me against him. He set me down when we got to the car, opening the door for me. I watched him jog around to the other side of the car. I stared at him questioningly while he righted himself with his seat belt. He looked at me, his eyes widened, and he laughed.

"What now?" I demanded.

He kept laughing so I had to consentrate to understand. "It's just, I'm trying to get myself organized for the ride home... I look at you... and you're staring at me with them big-ass dark eyes of yours."

"That's funny?" I asked, getting impatient. "What did you mean at the park when you said I was impatient?"

"Well, when you said you wanted to go home, I honestly thought you were talking about bringing up sex again." he said in all seriousness. "The though of you, so little and innocent rushing to have sex is very ironic and strangely adorable. I love seeing you like that."

"I wasn't gonna bring up sex!" I was embarrassed beyond belief. "I just want some alone time. That's all." I smiled.

"That's all you had to say. Though the phrase _alone time_ often refers to sex. But now I know that it's not what you meant, I'm sorry I got the wrong impression." he smiled somewhat innocently. I rolled my eyes and started the car. I noticed he was giving me a strange look out of the corner of my eye. I looked at him and I was right.

"What?"

"Are we showering together again?" he smiled slowly, already knowing my answer. I wasn't afraid of inviting his eyes to my body anymore. And it wasn't like he dead-on stared at me anyway. We washed up, then we fooled around... though not in the sense that both of us wanted to. Since he was all of a sudden hooked on making my first time perfect, there was no point in trying to be seductive.

My thoughts began to travel down another path.

When _would _the time be perfect?

* * *

**My mom in a can.**

**Hope you enjoyed. This is the part of the story that centers around their relationship. But believe me, more conflict shall come in the future. I told you guys I'd have this up in about three weeks. I could've had this up two days ago but when I was trying to upload it, it kept saying the website has errors or something... I don't know. At least it's up now. Hope you enjoyed it. :)**

**Also, a lot of you asked about the new Inuyasha season. You can watch it online, but it's only in Japanese and so far, I couldn't find any with subtitles. As far as it airing in America, I'm sure it is, but I don't know when. My friend told me that it was showing October 3rd, but I searched on my DirecTV and couldn't find any new ones, either. Maybe they're gonna show the new ones after _adult swim_ gets to episode 167? I'm not sure. If I get any further information on that, I'll let you guys know in the next thing I post.**

**_-Lexy4KagInu_**


	22. Miracle

**Patients is a Virtue**

_**Summary:**__ He came at me so fast, I didn't even have time to flinch. His long clawed fingers gripped my neck and slammed me against the wall. "What d-do you want?" I choked out. His hostile stare made it hard for me to look at him. He whispered, "You're flesh."_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha.

**Warning: **Lemony-ish content ahead. It's a lemon, but not a _hardcore describing every fucking detail that happens_ lemon. O_o;

-x-

_When _would_ the time be perfect?_

-x-

"Ah, Inuyasha!" I squealed as he picked me up and threw me on my huge bed—wrapped in only a towel. He crawled on the bed next to me and laid my head in his lap—him only wearing a towel on his waist. I turned my body so I lay on my back, my head resting on one of his thighs. He held me there, stroking my face softly with his soft hands, careful of his claws.

"You're so cute." he smiled down at me. I smiled back.

"Like you've never told me that before."

"Well, you get cuter and cuter every day, so I'm going to compliment you every day. Get used to it." he joked. I sat up and turned again to face him. He pulled me against his chest. "Do you mind if we sleep in the nude tonight?" he whispered.

"I don't care." I whispered back, his lips were only a centimeter away...

He ripped my towel off in no time at all. My eyes went wide. "Wow..." I stared at him. He was laughing, naturally. I went to sit but his arms kept me in place.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked?

"Umm... to bed?" I was still a little wet, and cold.

"Why don't you sit with me for a while longer?"

"Okay." I said. We sat, and sat. He didn't try anything on me. I was being held too tightly to try anything on him. He just closed his eyes and buried his face in my hair, rocking us gently, his hand stroking the side of my breast. It was more of a relaxing touch than a seductive one.

Finally some ten minutes later, he moved. He allowed me to go under the covers while he gathered up our towels and put them in the bathroom. He came back to bed and I flicked the light off. He crawled in next to me, holding me as close to him as he could to keep us warm.

In my opinion, now was the perfect time to have sex. It was quiet and peaceful. Sesshomaru slept over Kagura's house again, so we were perfectly alone and safe. The moment was very passionate. And having his huge shaft pressed up against my leg was a huge turn-on for me.

"You smell so good." he commented as if on cue. "Maybe we should sleep like this more often." he joked. I think we should sleep like this every night. Nude, alone... turned on...

"Should we get dressed?" he asked.

"No, why?"

"You smell really good, and it's making me want you... really bad." he said. I shrugged.

"Is that a bad thing? Besides, I thought you always want me..."

"I do, but with you smelling like this, and with no clothes on to muffle the smell a bit, my self-control is slipping. I don't want to screw up your first time by loosing control and _making _it your first time."

"I wouldn't mind if you lost control that way..." I started. He shifted, pulling his torso away a bit so I could no longer feel it against me. I was able to see his face from the night light in the bathroom. He was staring at me, as if his words were true, he was trying to control himself.

"Kagome... please don't make me screw up." he pleaded.

"Screw what up? The time is perfect, isn't it? We're alone and nude and I feel really passionate... you do too. Admit it. The time is perfect. What's really keeping you from me?"

He was quiet. He stared at me with a pained expression.

"What's wrong?" I asked softly.

"It's just... I don't know. You're absolutely right. The time is perfect."

"So why can't we...?"

"You want the truth?"

"Yes."

"...It's gonna hurt you. Your first time is supposed to hurt... and..." he broke off, struggling. "I don't have a condom. If I cum in you... you know what happens. I know I want you for the rest of my life, but what if you change your mind? What if you don't want me anymore? You can't be with anyone else if you wanna make that choice, Kagome. I can't take your will from you."

"But I don't know what I'll want in the future." I complained.

"Exactly." he propped himself up on his elbow and flicked on the lamp. "I can't imagine you being stuck with me, if you didn't want to be with me. That'd be horrible. I wouldn't be able to live with my self. And apparently mates can only have other mates if their spouse dies. Remember the Widow Effect?"

"Yes..." I paused. "I'm on the pill..."

He shook his head. "I'd still cum in you. A condom is the only thing that could protect me from keeping you that way."

"Inuyasha, listen to yourself. You want me, but you're afraid I won't want you for the rest of our lives? I do want you, forever. And with the mating rules, I'll live as long as you do. We could literally be together _until death do us part_. How could I not want you forever? I love you, and I'll always love you."

"I appreciate that but..."

"But nothing."

He stared at me for a moment. "Are you really rushing to sex because you just want to have sex, or because you actually want to be with me for that long?"

I gave him an exasperated look. "I'm willing to have unprotected sex with you to be with you for as long as you live, and you're asking me stupid questions with the answers right in front of your face."

"You're deep." he sighed. I grabbed his face.

"I want you. I want you physically and emotionally. Is that wrong? Do you hate yourself that much to where you think you don't deserve me, even though I love you more than my own innocence... my own life?"

He sighed and looked away from me. "You're absolutely right."

"Then what is there to be afraid of? Are _you _going to love me as long as we live?"

He gave me a dirty look. "That's a very stupid question."

I looked at him for a long time. Finally, I whispered: "Then make love to me." He looked at me for a long moment before flicking off the lamp. He rolled over to me and held me tightly in his arms, kissing my face, my hair, my neck, my chest, my weak spot. I ran my hands over his muscular back as he slowly rolled on top of me, still kissing my lips. His hand ran down my side, caressing my thigh. He reached down and cupped the back of my knee, forcing my leg to bed and pulled it outward to make entrance a bit easier for him.

He looked me in the eye one last time and I smiled, encouraging him to continue. He kissed me and started to push himself inside me. As big as he was, it honestly didn't hurt as bad as I thought it would. Once he was fully seated in me, I wrapped my legs around him and kissed the side of his face. He gripped the pillows harshly, a look of frustration on his face.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

He nodded. "It's been so long, I forgot how good it feels... Are _you_ okay?"

"I'm fine." it was the truth. I smiled at him and he smiled back. He leaned in to kiss the side of my suddenly sweaty face.

"Ready?" he asked timidly. I nodded and held his head against my chest, cradling him like a child. His movements were slow, cautious. He was being very careful not to hurt me, and I was so grateful. There was pain, but I fought through it, for him, for us. To be together for over a hundred years... It was a miracle.

The love-making was a miracle too.

It felt amazing, once the slight pain was out of the way. Despite our conversation, he was very passionate when it came to us being together like this. He kept his promise... my first time was perfect. And it was all thanks to him. He felt so good to me, like we were made to fit each other perfectly. And now I knew what people meant when they described something as orgasmic, because that was the best part. He held me tightly, never pulling his body far from mine. He whispered my name so sweetly. And when he went to take my blood, I barely felt it.

I was still too lost in pleasure to acknowledge the pain.

He kissed me softly and rolled over, pulling me with him to rest my head on his shoulder. He rubbed my back soothingly, comforting me. He kissed my hair and whispered: "I love you, Kagome."

I smiled at him and replied. "I love you too, Inuyasha."

The mating process was over, the pain was out of the way, so why not go for it again? We made love for a long period of time, no pain, no fear, no holding back our feelings. It only got better and better. The more we loved, the better it became. I didn't think we'd ever stop loving. Eventually, the pleasure became too much and tired us out. We stopped and fell asleep in each others arms.

When we wake, we will be officially bound to each other's lives. We'll live for almost two hundred years without growing old.

I couldn't possibly imagine a better future than the one the I was destined for with Inuyasha.

* * *

**I'm very sorry it took this long to update this story, but I've been working so hard on _Her Scent _and then I got really sick the night before Halloween (meaning I couldn't do _shit_ on Halloween!) and remained ill for about a week.**

**This is going to be my last update today before the holidays. I updated both stories as your gift, so I hope you enjoy them. I know this one is really short, but I just really wanted to get the passionate mating out of the way.**

**About the lemon... Sorry for those of you that were looking forward to the hardcore kind. My parents were home when I was typing this... so... yeah... Maybe next time there will be more detail. Besides, I don't have much experience in writing lemons, I can read the hardcore ones, but I can't make up my own.**

***_If _I have time*, I'll try to update _All Boy School_.**

***_I might delete_ Beloved _because no one reads it!*_**

**_-Lexy4KagInu_**


	23. Tests

_**Patients is a Virtue**_

_**Summary: **He came at me so fast, I didn't even have time to flinch. His long clawed fingers gripped my neck and slammed me against the wall. "What d-do you want?" I choked out. His hostile stare made it hard for me to look at him. He whispered, "You're flesh."_

**Discalimer: **I don't own Inuyasha.

-x-

__

When we wake, we will be officially bound to each other's lives. We'll live for almost two hundred years without growing old.

I couldn't possibly imagine a better future.

-x-

I woke to the sunlight filtering through the window shades. Just like last night, everything was perfect. I was cuddled up against Inuyasha, his arms around my waist, his face buried in the turn of my neck, snoring softly. I pulled away a bit to look at him. His raven hair reflected the sun beautifully on his head, giving his the blue-ish black look. As softly as I could to keep him from waking, I stroked my hand through the bangs covering his sweaty forehead. His eyebrow twitched a bit, then his face relaxed. I smiled at him. He was so adorable when asleep.

I turned slowly on my back and carefully lifted his head onto my breast, continuing to stroke his hair. He smiled in his sleep and made a grunting sound. It felt great to have him here, to be experiencing such utter happiness with him. Then I realized I didn't feel quite normal. Sure, I felt fine, but something was... different. Everything was more defined. I looked around the room a bit, not feeling the usual slight morning dizziness. I lifted Inuyasha's head onto the pillow on his side of the bed and sat up, looking around again.

Now I knew what was different. Everything was very clear to me. Even watching the bathroom door through the corner of my eye, it was so clear. I could also hear the ticking or each clock in the house, each pendulum going at a different beat. I could hear Inuyasha's slow heartbeat. I could even _smell_more clearly. Buyo must have pissed in his litter box recently. I could also smell the unlit candles in the living room, the soap in the bathroom, the food in the fridge.

Did mating with Inuyasha mean taking some of his powers? I also felt unbelievably strong, like I could hop right out of bed without stretching or even yawning. I ran my hand back through my knotted hair from the recent night and noticed instantly that my hair felt... silkier.

Inuyasha stirred in his sleep and his gold eyes cracked open. He smiled up at me and sat up to wrap his arms around me. He kissed me on the cheek. "Good morning, mate." he said hazily. I tried to smile but was still confused with my new senses.

"Last night was amazing..." he went on slowly. "...perfect." he smiled brightly at me. I couldn't help but smile back for real. He was right. The reminder of what happened last night made me blissfully happy, too. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed his neck. He brought me into his lap like a child and nuzzled my neck.

"I had just as good a time as you did." I said. I'd completely forgotten about my new senses; I was already too absorbed in his warmth to pay attention to anything else. He kissed me for a bit, then he carried me downstairs for breakfast... still nude. He simply made butter bagels with garlic in the oven, one of my many recipes. He kept sending me smiles and winks and blowing kisses. I though it was adorable... and this is how I'm going to spend the rest of my life. I smiled and giggled at all of his gestures.

"We have to get dressed soon." he stated when we were done eating. I frowned.

"Why?"

"Sesshomaru is gonna be home today." he rolled his eyes. I'd forgotten about Sesshomaru's existence. I sighed and ate the last of my bagel, shrugging.

"Oh well. Even the best of times come to an end." I said.

"It doesn't have to end. We still have two hundred more years together. Though that's not long enough, either, of course, but Sesshomaru doesn't have to end it. We can still walk around him naked if you want." he wiggled his eyebrows. I felt myself blush.

"No thanks. I'm gonna go get dressed now, actually." I said. Wait... Sesshomaru being home soon? From Kagura's? Why was he at her house on a week night? Is it really Tuesday already? Those three days Souta was here went by so fast... then yesterday night when we mated... now Sesshomaru's coming? Four days passed a lot faster than I thought!

I walked upstairs a little quicker than I meant to. Inuyasha followed me, seeming curious of my sudden mood change. I got dressed quickly while Inuyasha used the bathroom.

I had to work today, which sucked on so many levels. Yesterday over the phone, Hojo forbid Inuyasha from coming to work with me. He said he thought Juno was a distraction for me, but I'll bet he just didn't want to see us kissing so much. Inuyasha threw on some clothes when he came out of the bedroom.

"What are we gonna do today if fluffy is gonna be home?" he asked. I shrugged. I had to work in a half hour myself, so that was my plans for the day. I sighed.

"I have to work." I ushered towards my white sweats. He frowned.

"I have to stay home alone with Fluffy?"

"He's your brother. It won't kill ya' to be alone with him." I rolled my eyes and walked down to the kitchen. I had twenty minutes to eat breakfast, so I ate a bowl of Captain Crunch. Inuyasha was grouchy as he ate his, most likely because he didn't want me to go.

Hojo had been a real ass when he called yesterday. He said he noticed how distracted from my work I was with Juno around and told me to keep him away anymore. It pissed me and Inuyasha off. What was his deal?

I did the dishes and kissed Inuyasha goodbye. Work was really slow, due to my impatience. It was running thinner and thinner the more I though of how badly I wanted to go home. The clock seemed to be going backwards.

Hojo didn't say a word to me today. He didn't even look at me when I stopped in the office to punch in. This actually relieved me. He was too mad to talk to me. Better yet, he was too mad to even say my name.

My senses seemed to become much more advanced than before. Every ingredient on the patients' food. The soap from their baths on their skin. Piss from the bathrooms. I could see all the dandruff in Ayumi's over-jelled hair.

My eyes seemed to lighten up. They were usually so dark it was hard to see my pupil because they were so black. And now they were a little lighter. There were even visible dark goldish-brown crystals hidden in the color. My lips looked a bit fuller. My eyelashes, darker and longer. My hair, even shiner than it was this morning; maybe an inch or two longer. My skin seemed so pale and smooth, like in the razor commercials. I looked _great_ and I had no idea why. My features were the same, but I seemed prettier than I usually was any other day.

I felt a great surge of strength, too. Running back and forth in the elevator and between hallways was usually a drag after a while but I felt like I could power walk up a steep hill for hours.

I could also hear conversations from all over the building. Whenever I focused on just one, I could still hear the others. Like when I listened to Ayumi and Eri talking about sexy lingerie while I listened to Hojo talk to Yuka about a promotion. I noticed he'd been paying a lot of attention to her lately, probably trying to make me jealous. It wasn't going to work, obviously. I'm already more than happy with my current spouse... mate. I smiled. But thinking of Inuyasha made me miserable because _the fucking clock was going backwards_!

But I'd somehow gone through the day without losing my mind. As I checked out, Hojo approached me, his hands behind his back.

"Kagome, I want to talk to you." he said.

I raised a brow. "About what?"

"Inuyasha."

Uh oh. "What about him?"

"Well, he's been missing for quite some time. Police can't find any evidence of him in Tokyo. We had DNA test, dogs sniffing out his scent, but everything is still unknown. But we do know Inuyasha's blood type and everything."

"What are you trying to tell me? You're going to run tests?"

"No. I was actually hoping Juno would be willing to give me a blood sample."

"Why? What does he have to do with anything?"

"Well," he pulled a sheet of paper out of his pocket. "You left this photo in one of the patients' rooms. It's you and Juno. As I studied the picture, I noticed that Juno has a strikingly similar appearance to Inuyasha."

"So? People look the same. There's over six billion people in the world. There's bound to be at least one thousand people with the same appearance, don't you think?"

"Yes, but Juno also has this inhumane golden eye color that Inuyasha has. The same shade, the same length hair, the same _voice_. And I have every right to suspect that Juno is the missing Inuyasha, because Juno is always with you, and the night he escaped, you went with him. Somewhere. And you canceled our date that we were supposed to have. You've been locked in your house for that full day, almost as if you were a hostage."

"Hojo, you don't know what you're talking about. I went home the night Inuyasha escaped. I wasn't gonna stick around and get murdered. I stayed home for such a long time because I was shocked and terrified out of my mind. I've seen some things I didn't want to see. And how the fuck do you expect me to go on a date with you after there was a series of slaughterings at our job? My family came to see me that night anyway. Have you ever heard of something call coincidence?"

"There are too many coincidences with these two."

"So what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to request Juno's permission to run some blood tests. And I'm sure the police will agree with my right to suspect him. After all, they also the resemblance."

"When did you find all of this?"

"I found the photo yesterday when you left and called over a police officer to examine it. I knew I've seen Juno before. He looked so familiar when I met him. I think your precious boyfriend is the killer we've been searching for for almost four months."

"Yeah, well I think you're a jealous asshole who needs to get over the fact that you lost me to someone more important to me than you'll ever be." I said as I grabbed my coat. Hojo raised his eyebrows in surprise, then smirked.

"I think you just lost your job."

-x-

"You got fired?" Sesshomaru asked in disbelief. I sighed and nodded my head, burying my face in my hands as I mourned on the couch. Sesshomaru rubbed my back while Inuyasha continued to pace back and forth, furious.

"I can't believe that asshole. I swear to God, next time I see him, he'll regret ever meeting me."

"There's another problem, Inuyasha." I lifted my head to look at him. "Hojo knows who you are."

"_WHAT?!_" he yelled. Sesshomaru jumped lightly.

"He found a picture of you and I and said he could see the resemblance between Juno and Inuyasha and that the police agree with him on running blood tests."

"I don't have to do shit." he said.

"And you shouldn't." Sessomaru said. "The minute they find out who your are, you'll find yourself chained up in a gas chamber." I gasped, not wanting to picture Inuyasha being forced to inhale poisonous fumes. Not wanting to picture him dying. I stood and groaned heavily.

"This is so fucking retarded!" I yelled, unable to control my anger. I whipped my hand forward and punched the wall above the couch, not feeling any sting in my knuckles. I gasped as my hands flew to cover my mouth in shock. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru stared at me, eyes wide.

What happened just now? A huge surge of anger went through me, then I penetrated the wall. How? I've never felt that kind of anger before, and I had no idea I was strong enough to pierce my wall without feeling pain. Maybe mating with Inuyasha did have some affect on the way my body functions...

"Kagome, did you and Inuyasha mate?" Sesshomaru asked. I looked at him and nodded. His shocked expression disappeared into a look of understanding.

"Ah." he said very calmly.

"What?" Inuyasha pressed.

"Mating with Kagome and allowing you semen flow through her, you didn't only claim her as your life mate, but you passed on your special abilities and ultra-senses."

"I think I figured that out this morning." I confessed. "I could hear and smell everything and could make out the details of even tiny things. It was so weird."

"It's as simple as this: You have some of Inuyasha's... how should I put this... You have a part of Inuyasha in you. And with that, you gained all of the abilities he has. This happens very rarely when a human and demon mate. And in even rarer cases, you'd gain some of his characteristics such as his ears or eye color. You look the same, but you're noticeably better looking somehow." he cocked his head to the side.

"Your hair is darker and shinier." Inuyasha pointed out. "You're a little paler, too. But you've always been beautiful." he smiled.

"You even _look _stronger." Sesshomaru said. "Your limbs are more stable than before. You just look less breakable..."

"Great." I said. "Now that _that_ huge mystery is out of the way, could we please come up with a way to get Hojo off our backs? He knows who Inuyasha is, wants to run some test, and kill him the moment he's positive he has Inuyasha in his grasp."

"I'll talk to Hojo, but he ain't getting a drop of my blood." Inuyasha crossed his arms.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?" I asked him. He nodded and walked upstairs. Sesshomaru stared at me with a worried expression...

The next day, Inuyasha went to see Hojo. I drove him there, hoping that an apology would be enough to get my job back. I couldn't be jobless. My mother would never shut up about it. My heart was pounding the whole way. Sesshomaru came with us, thinking his charming ways and friendly appearance would woo Hojo. Maybe he would. There was something hypnotic about him that kept me calmer than usual.

We all walked into the lobby together. Hojo was waiting for us. "Mr. Juno." he said and bowed lightly. His eyes narrowed as he looked at me. "Kagome." he looked at Sesshomaru and raised a brow. Sesshomaru smiled charmingly.

"Hello. My name is Sesshomaru. I'm Juno's older brother."

Hojo bowed lightly at him. "I didn't know Juno had a brother."

Inuyasha frowned at him. "There's a lot of things you don't know about me, dude."

"Indeed. But there is something I may know about you, depending on how you answer this question: Will you allow me to take a blood sample from you?"

"For what?" Inuyasha demanded.

"I just need a sample from you for some tests I'm doing with a couple police detectives..."

"Why can't you get one from someone else?" I now saw what Inuyasha was trying to do. He was trying to get Hojo to directly come out and tell him he thought he was Inuyasha. But what would Inuyasha do when he said it?

"Police want it from you because we need to compare your blood with someone else's."

"Who?"

Hojo now looked uneasy. "A patient that used to stay here..."

"What's his name?"

"We have to protect out patients' privacy."

"And I think I have a right to know why exactly I'm giving blood to a bunch of detectives. What's the point of protecting this guy's privacy if he's not here anymore?"

"He's no where to be found. We're still searching for him. We may be able to find him with your blood sample."

"This person we're talking about wouldn't happen to be Inuyasha, would it?" Inuyasha growled. Hojo now looked scared as he nodded. "Because if you're still on the hunt for him, he's long gone. He may not even be in Japan anymore. He could already be dead. What's the reason you want to compare my blood with his?" he cocked his head to the side.

"I think-I mean the detectives suspect that you are Inuyasha Takahashi. They want to run tests to be sure."

"Me?" Inuyasha blinked, then he smirked devilishly. "Well then, you tell the detectives I stopped by." he said as his eyes turned bright red.

**I'm sorry for the late update but school really got in the way of this. And honestly, I was hooked on beating _Zelda: Ocarina of Time_, which took me like a week and a half. That, and I got a new piano that I spend a lot of time playing. It's huge, so I named it Titanic... random...**

**The next Inuyasha episode premiering on hulu (dot) com is the one where Inuyasha and Kagome almost kiss! They're actually leaning in then Souta walks in the fucking room and ruins it. It comes on Monday, so if you love InuKag fluff, you should watch it! :D**

**_-Lexy4KagInu_**


	24. Demented

**Patients is a Virtue**

_**Summary:**__ He came at me so fast, I didn't even have time to flinch. His long clawed fingers gripped my neck and slammed me against the wall. "What d-do you want?" I choked out. His hostile stare made it hard for me to look at him. He whispered, "Your flesh."_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha.

-x-

"I think-I mean the detectives suspect that you are Inuyasha Takahashi. They want to run tests to be sure."

"Me?" Inuyasha blinked. Then he smirked devilishly. "Well then, you tell the detectives I stopped by." he said as his eyes turned bright red.

Without warning, he gripped Hojo by his neck and pushed him up against the wall. "That is, of course, if you want to get killed." he half growled. Hojo looked like he was about to pass out. Sesshomaru gripped my shoulder.

"Kagome, he's lost control of himself! We need to get him away from the city before he does real damage!"

"What do you mean by _real damage_?" I asked desperately. He ignored me and grabbed Inuyasha by the back of his collar.

"Inuyasha, please get a grip on reality! Don't give into your inner demon! You don't want to hurt the people you care about, do you?" he yelled. Inuyasha turned and spit in his face, then grabbed Sesshomaru by his neck and hurled him into the desk. Hojo's eyes widened.

"I knew it! I knew he was Inuyasha! The similarities are so pornounced!" he exclaimed. Big mistake Inuyasha turned on him and grabbed his shirt again, raising his arm to scratch deadly gashes in Hojo's face.

Sesshomaru came out of no where and wrapped his arms around Inuyasha's waist, pinning his hands to his hips. He lifted him and attempted to carry him away but Inuyasha started thrashing wildly and broke out of his grip. As he turned to face Sesshomaru, his eyes locked with mine for a split second. They looked evil... angry.I was too shocked to even move.

"Kagome and Hojo, get out of here! Escape to a safe place!" Sesshomaru screamed as Inuyasha moved to strike him. He easily dogde his brother's talons.

"Where do we go?" I asked stupidly.

"Away from here! Go to your house! I'll meet you there." He dodged another one of Inuyasha's deadly punches. Without warning, someone grabbed me by my arm and hauled me towards the exit. I turned to see Hojo's red panicked face panting as he half dragged me.

"Hojo?" my eyes went wide.

"I have to get you out of here. I can't let anything happen to you. You don't know that guy like I do, Kagome. He's really dangerous." he said as he rushed me into my car. He drove quickly through the streets to my house and rushed me in then locked the to face me with a look of pain on his face.

He called 911. I felt like my legs were going to give out when the police said they'd start searching the city. He turned to look at me with a look of pain and anger on his flushed face.

"Why would you release him?" he demanded. "How could you let that animal escape and fall in love with him? I knew you were lying to me about the whole family in Mongolia thing! I thought you were full of shit the second I heard that lie."

I couldn't reply. I was still in shock.

"I knew who he was from the very beginning. I know his face. I know his voice. Gold isn't even a human eye color. He's a demon and you trusted him and now look at what he's done! I know his brother is a demon too! There are so many similarites. Inuyasha is a killer. He got locked up for killing people. Didn't he tell you that?"

I nodded slowly, reality finally sinking back in. "He told me everything about his past. Even the part where you pardoned him from getting the death penalty."

"Yes. I did that because I knew how rough he had it so many years ago, and I felt bad for him." His voice was calmer. "But Inuyasha certainly is not the man you think he is. As I took care of him for that first year, his atittude only progressed. He became snottier and ruder and more violent and now look at me... he's out in the city probably killing right now."

"Sesshomaru will stop hi-"

"Why are you _defending_ him?!" he was outraged. "He captured your pretty little self and you heart and now he wants to kill you."

"Inuyasha isn't himsel-"

"He's going to kill his brother, then he's going to kill innocent people on the streets of Tokyo, then he's going to kill me and you!"

"Enough! Inuyasha loves me and I know_ damn well _he'd never kill me because that man you saw before was not him. That was his inner demon taking over his heart and making him commit cruel acts. I know Inuyasha well, more than anyone else ever will. He's just a tortured soul who went through hell his whole life. You can't expect someone like that to get locked up and come out a month later all fine and dandy."

"You don't know what you're talking ab-"

"Yes I do. I _know_ Inuyasha. We've had so many deep discussions you'd never know about. I love him and my feelings will never change. Even if he is in a state of mind where he's causing destruction to his surroundings. And I know he loves me too. Nothing can come between our feelings, not even his demon."

His eyes softened. "Not even me?" he asked softly, taking my hands. "We had something so special and now you decide to go for someone crazy. I thought you were the one, Kagome. And I still think you're the one. Just give me a chance, please? I'll be good to you and even better to you than Inuyasha or any other man could ever be."

The mate mark on my neck suddenly seemed to burn, as if reminding me it was there. As if reminding me of Inuyasha. I tried to pulled my hands away but he held on tight, staring deeply into my eyes. I looked away and sighed.

"My decision is final. I wouldn't give him up for the world. If you truely love me, you'd give me what I want. And I want Inuyasha."

Just then, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha came crashing through the door, both matted in sweat and blood. Hojo and I stared in terror. Inuyasha stared at Hojo with probing intensity and leaped at him. Sesshomaru caught him by his shirt and Hojo ran for the stair.

"Kagome, this way!" he yelled for me. But I wasn't really paying attention to him. Inuyasha was staring at me now. But there was no hint of hatred in his ominous. He looked sad, like he wanted to hold me. I started to walk toward him, and he started slowly for me. Sesshomaru and Hojo were forwen in their places. Inuyasha stood in front of me and stared down at me, tears buillding up in his eyes as he reached to hug me.

I embraced him back, naturally. His hands soothingly rubbed my arms and back, trying to comfort me. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I'm... sorry... Kagome..." he struggled to say. "I lost... control. I'd never want... to hurt... you or Sesshomaru... Forgive me?"

"Of course," I sobbed. "I love you."

"Love you... t-" his soothing voice was cut off by a fierce growling noise that came from inside his chest. Instead of his hands soothing rubbing my arms, his claws were suddenly piercing my skin. I shrieked and tried to pry him off. He stumble back a couple feet and shook his head. He glared at me this time, the same way he glared at me when he first met me.

When he lunged for me, Sesshomaru had him again. This time I didn't want to take any more risks. I ran up the steps as fast as I could, bolting right past Hojo who stood there like and idiot. I loved Inuyasha so much, and I could never be mad at him for loosing control. It wasn't his fault. However, that didn't mean I would stay with him when he lost control.

He warned me at one point to be aware of him loosing control, to stay clear of him. He wasn't _kidding_. His claws in my flesh was probably the most painful thing I've ever experienced. I'd rather break my tailbone than feel that again. I heard foot steps coming up after me and assumed Hojo was right behind me.

I was wrong. Inuyasha was lunging at me. And I didn't see Sesshomaru anywhere. I jumped quickly to the left to avoid his fist. How in the world did I dodge him? He was coming so fast! Then it his me...

I should be almost as stong and advanced as Inuyasha and Sesshomaru with Inuyasha blood flowing though my veins. Maybe I could fight him too? But I really didn't want to... He went for me again and I dodged again just as easily.

Sesshomaru came up then and he looked at me for a split second.

"Kagome, go up to the roof! He won't let you leave here."

"The roof? What if I fall?!"

"Your instincts will catch you. Just trust me. Go!"

"How do I get there?"

"Jump!" he yelled as Inuyasha jumped for him.

On instinct, I jumped and the next thing I knew I was floating in mid-air above my house. Everything seemed to be going in slow motion. I barely felt anything when my head busted through the roof. It was more like a tap, like getting hit on the head with a rolled-up newspaper.

As I looked around, I heard the police approaching. They quickly pulled up to the house and got out of the car, each of them wearing bullet-proof vests. I panicked then. I don't what I'd do if Inuyasha was killed. I peaked my head through the hole in the roof to find Inuyasha and Sesshomaru still fighting.

"Inuyasha, snap out of it! You have to run away! The police are here and the all have guns! Please leave, now!"

Inuyasha looked up at me and his expression was like it was before. Sad, and full of love. He left Sesshomaru to hop up next to me. He took my hand and looked at me. I looked at him very carefully as his eyes stared to turn gold again.

"Kagome." he whispered. I realized I was crying. "Please don't... I didn't mean to hurt you." he said. "It's okay now, love. I have full control of myself now."

"Why did you snap?" I asked as he wiped the tears from my cheeks.

"I honestly have no idea." he replied with a weak smile. He pulled me in for a hug and kissed me a couple times. "I'm so sorry I hurt you..." he cooed. I instantly melted into him. I missed this so much, mainly because I was scared I'd never have it again. I smiled into his chest and he pulled away to kiss me once more.

Then I heard Sesshomaru scream and a gunshot. Inuyasha was suddenly leaning all of his body weight on me. I tried to look at his face. "What's wrong?" I asked. He rolled over and fell face-first into my lap.

A bullet was in the back of his neck.

* * *

**Sorry for the late update but instead of writing you a list of excuses for the delay I'm going to write you a list of news I have.**

**First: Unfortunately, this story is coming to a close. I'm at my climax now so I really can't add like ten more chapters.**

**Second: There's a pretty big chance I'm not going to do a sequel for _The Tutor_. I wrote out my plot but if I do make one, it can't be another thirty-something-chapters long story. It's only going to be about three chapters long?**

**Third: I'm definitely going to continued my other stories (_All Boy School, Beloved, Her Scent_) so please stop asking me if I'm going to. The answer is yes. I'll try my best to have two of them finished by the end of this year.**

**Fourth: I'm working on a new story called _Love from Disaster_. It's about a fireman (Inuyasha) and a teacher (Kagome) who are in love but shy of becoming sexually active. Once they do have sex (hint hint: LEMON) they become even closer. But when the school Kagome works at burns to shit, their relationship is affected on a whole new level. Read to find out. I'm not gonna release it until summer.**

**-_Lexy4KagInu_**


	25. Patience

**Patients is a Virtue**

_**Summary:**__ He came at me so fast, I didn't even have time to flinch. His long clawed fingers gripped my neck and slammed me against the wall. "What d-do you want?" I choked out. His hostile stare made it hard for me to look at him. He whispered, "Your flesh."_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha.

-x-

Inuyasha looked up at me and his expression was like it was before. Sad, and full of love. He left Sesshomaru to hop up next to me. He took my hand and looked at me. I looked at him very carefully as his eyes stared to turn gold again.

"Kagome." he whispered. I realized I was crying. "Please don't... I didn't mean to hurt you." he said. "It's okay now, love. I have full control of myself now."

"Why did you snap?" I asked as he wiped the tears from my cheeks.

"I honestly have no idea." he replied with a weak smile. He pulled me in for a hug and kissed me a couple times. "I'm so sorry I hurt you..." he cooed. I instantly melted into him. I missed this so much, mainly because I was scared I'd never have it again. I smiled into his chest and he pulled away to kiss me once more.

Then I heard Sesshomaru scream and a gunshot. Inuyasha was suddenly leaning all of his body weight on me. I tried to look at his face. "What's wrong?" I asked. He rolled over and fell face-first into my lap.

A bullet was in the back of his neck.

I stared down, unable to move, unable to stop the red liquid from oozing out of him, staining his hair and shirt. I couldn't even scream. It took me a moment to realize I wasn't breathing. Inuyasha's blood was shed in front of me, and I couldn't do anything but stare. I looked him over carefully. All signs of life were gone. He was stiff, motionless, and his torso was perfectly still, with no signs of breathing.

Then I screamed. Then I cried. Then I picked him up and cradled his head in my arms, desperately trying to get a hold of him. His eyes stared up at me, but they were emotionless. Dead.

"Inuyasha, please!" I screamed. I was loosing it now. I refused to accept the fact that I lost him. I didn't loose him. He's too strong to go down so easily... right? I shook him and and lightly slapped his cheek.

"Look at me! Say something, please!" _Just don't say goodbye._

I had officially lost it. I kissed his lips tenderly. Then all I could do was bring him closer to me and cry. And I cried like a baby. They say you don't know what you have until it's gone. They were certainly right, but I always knew how much this man mattered to me. He was my soul. My love. My everything. The spark in my life that kept me going. My Inuyasha.

Someone yelled from the distance, but I wasn't really paying attention. I continued to kiss Inuyasha's dead lips, sobbing incoherent words.

Then Sesshomaru was behind me. He gasped down at Inuyasha's dead body. I was sure I heard him sob a couple times too, but I didn't pay much attention to him. I just continued to kiss Inuyasha's face.

"Kagome, I'm so sorry." Sesshomaru gasped. I felt him put a hand on my shoulder.

"He's not... he couldn't be. Right...?" I asked between sobs.

"I'm afraid he is..." he was only whispering.

Then it all happened so fast.

I dropped Inuyasha. He rolled down my arms and into my lap, then he began to slowly roll down one side of the roof. Sesshomaru grabbed Inuyasha's body before it could fall and hauled him up. He look back at me in terror. "Kagome?" he asked nervously.

Then I stood, shaking, staring at nothing in particular, ignoring Sesshomaru's call. I felt dizzy.

I felt my legs give out under me.

They collapsed, and so did I.

I fell, and Sesshomaru wasn't quick enough to stop my body from tumbling down the roof. The grass from below rushed up to me so fast it stunned me.

I heard a sick crunch as my body hit the ground.

-x-

I was aware of a bright light outside my eyelids, but it was too bright for me to open them. I felt numb. Drugged. No pain. No awareness of my surroundings. So this is what heaven is like. No wonder people thought of death as a way out of misery. It was so quiet and peaceful. Not to mention comfortable. I was a little cold, and there was a distant beeping sound, but other than that, nothing was bothering me.

Maybe Inuyasha is waiting for me? That is, if he made it to heaven. I should look for him. I wasn't going to accomplish that with my eyes closed. I opened them slowly, peering into the brightness through my damp lashes. At first I was just staring into an annoyingly bright light, then I got a look at my surroundings.

I was in a hospital room. And it was very high class. Decorations, flowers, famous paintings on the walls. But it was all thrown off by the machine I was hooked up to.

I tried to move, to sit up, but I was too weak. It was frustrating. I rolled my eyes and closed them again.

I did not die. I did not make it to heaven to see Inuyasha. I felt my eyes water up at the thought of him. The bullet in the back of his neck. The dead stare in his eyes. The stiffness of his body. The blood...

I kept my eyes closed and sobbed silently, shaking the bed a bit. I bit my lip to contain the louder sobs, not wanting a nurse to think something was wrong.

"Kagome?" someone called in a familiar voice. I looked over the see Hojo staring at me, a look of pity in his eyes. I hated that. I hated him. I wanted him to go away.

"What are you doing here?" I asked angerily. My voice was very small and hoarse; it didn't sound intimidating at all.

He smiled weakly. "I came to apologize for eveything that's happened."

"It's too late to apologize now." I scowled at him fiercely. "Inuyasha's dead. You got what you wanted. Now get out of my life."

He looked like he wanted to say something, but then he sat back for a moment. "About Inuyasha..."

"You just had to go and stick you nosy ass into his life, didn't you? You just had to make him feel worse. He told me he'd rather die than be locked up with you for any amount of time. The only thing he likes about you locking him up is that it led him to meeting me."

"I understand but-"

"But nothing! Inuyasha stopped killing when I met him because he didn't feel the need to anymore but you just wouldn't quit. He's not a bad guy and you can't really blame him for going crazy. How would _you_ react to going through what he has?"

He was silent for a moment. "You have a point, there." he said quietly.

"Now what are you going to do?" I glared at him.

"There's nothing I can do," he said. I closed my eyes and breathed slowly to calm down. The anger building up was leading to a major headache.

"Then leave." I said as calm as I could manage.

I heard him stand and leave. Then another set of footsteps came into the room. They moved the side of my bed and I heard someone kneel next to me. I opned my eyes and looked oer to see to gold eyes staring at me.

"Sesshomaru..." I said quietly. He took my hand and squeezed it gently.

"Thank goodness your alive." he spoke as if he was out of breath. I noticed his eyes were red, as if he's been crying. I squeezed his hand to comfort him.

"What happened?" I asked him. He pushed my hair behind my ears with his other hand.

"You fall off the roof. And I couldn't get to you in time. You and Inuyasha were rushed to the hospital immediately. You've been out for four days, Kagome. Everyone though you weren't going to make it. Amazingly, you're still okay, with minor injuries."

"Minor?" I felt like _shit_.

"You only have a minor concussion, and a srpained wrist." he smiled. "Inuyasha's blood flowing through you saved you life." his face fell when he spoke his brother's name. "Inuyasha, on the other hand, is a different story." he sighed. My eyes widened and my stomach turned. I didn't want to know what happened, but I needed to know. I had to know.

"He's gone, isn't he?" My voice broke. He looked at me with wide eyes.

"Kagome, he's here, in the hospital." he said.

My eyes opened so wide I thought they'd pop out of my head. "_He's ALIVE?_" I screamed, so relieved, so happy. I felt a huge smile growing on my face.

Sesshomaru looked like he wanted to laugh. Then he looked serious again. "Yes... but... he may be paralyzed. He hasn't been able to move his body. He's not speaking, either. He just opens his eyes, looks around the room, and goes back to sleep, like he has no business being awake. He gets really frustrated when people go in there."

"Oh." my face fell. "I want to see him."

"I was just up there. I told him you're here. He looked at the door, excited, but the I told him you were a patient here, too and he looked worried. I told him I'd come see you to make sure you were okay." he looked humorous again. "And on my way here, I heard you yelling at Hojo."

"Did you tell him I haven't woken up?"

"No! He'd freak! I just told him you've been sleeping a lot because you're so weak. He looked so mad, I thought he was going to rip my balls off." he chuckled.

I sighed. He may not be able to move for the rest of his life, but Inuyasha was still alive and well. i needed to see him myself. "Sesshomaru? With me practically being you little sister, I have a favor to ask you." I said sweetly.

He looked at me, and I could tell he already knew the favor.

"I want to see my Inuyasha." I said seriously. Sesshomaru sighed and let go of my hand to scratch the back of his neck.

"Kagome, that's a pretty tall order. It's very hard to sneak a patient out of their room and into someone else's without getting caught. Do you have any idea how many cameras there are in here?"

"Do you have any idea how fast you can run?" I shot back at him.

He looked at me for a very long moment. Then he sighed and leaned in. "Now?" he whispered?

"Now would be nice." I said. He sighed.

Without daring to be careful, I ripped all of the wires out of my arm and off my head. Sesshomaru carefully balanced me on his back and took off. He took the stairs, not wanting to the nurses to catch us waiting for the elevator. We ran all the way up to the nineth floor and down a long, bright hallway. I was getting extremely dizzy, but I didn't care. I was just happy that I'd get to see Inuyasha.

He stopped outside of room 909 and I carefully stepped down, amazingly able to keep my balance. Sesshomaru was close to my side, arms out, ready to catch me if I fell.

"I can do this." I assured him. "And I want to face him alone, if you don't mind." I said. He looked at me with undestanding and stood against the wall.

"Call for me if you need anything." he said. I nodded and opened the door to Inuyasha's room.

It wasn't as classy as my room, but it as very similar. The walls and tiles were much the same, and the few chairs in the room were set up in the same style. Inuyasha's bed was angled directly in front of the TV, as mine was.

Inuyasha had his eyes closed, his body was motionless, besides the rising and falling of his chest breathing in air and letting it out. He wore a light gray nightgown like mine. It was unbuttoned down his right side, revealing the skin from his armpit to his hip, where the blanket covered the rest of him. He was abnomrally pale, almost as pale as me. His face was expressionless. He looked so peaceful.

I walked towards him and reached under the blanket for his hand, and squeezed it lightly. I closed my eyes and thought of all the things we went through together. When he attacked me at his first sight of me, his hold on me the first night he stayed with me. The look of sadness in his eyes when he told me about his past, the pity and anger in them when I told him about mine. The first smile on his flawless face. The look on his face when he told me he loved me. His lips against my magic spot, our first kiss, the night I became his mate.

I smiled, feeling tears of happiness sliding down my cheeks. My eyes were still closed. I stroked the back of his hand softly with my thumb. His hand was cold, not their usual warm temperature.

I felt his hand queeze mine gently, and opened my eyes to find his staring at mine. They looked calm, happy. He squeeze my hand a little tighter. I moved closer to him, never letting go of his hand.

"Inuyasha." I sighed as I sat next to him on the bed and stroked his forehead with my free hand. He smiled up at me, so brightly, like he alwys did. My heart swelled. He cleared his throat and took a deep breath, like he wanted to say something.

"Ka...go...me." he said softly. His voice sounded weaker than mine. But I was still happy to hear him. He cleared his throat again. "My... Kagome." he said a bit clearer. His arm trembled as he raised our joined hands to kiss my knuckles. "It's... so good... to see you."

"How are you?" I asked him tenderly.

"I'm... fine... just sore." he replied. "Kagome, I'm sorry... for loosing it."

"I thought you were dead." My voice broke. He chuckled weakly.

"No bullet can put... _me_ down. I was just stunned, that's all." he spoke much more clearly.

"I'm so happy you're okay. But I heard you're paralyzed."

"No, I'm just too sore to move. But I'll get better very soon. We'll just have to be patient."

"Patience is a virtue." I smiled and kissed his forehead.

He looked serious. "Hojo was here... He talked to the police."

"What did they say?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "He told them everything. He told them... He was onto the right guy. He told them about my past, and you, and how you've _raised_ me to be.... a better person. But, he convinced them that me being locked up for so long... was a good enough punishment. As many people as I killed... I don't know _how _he got them off my ass, but he did. I'm not being hunted anymore. Everyone... knows who I am. _No one_ cares."

"Amazing. I guess that's what Hojo was trying to tell me when I woke up."

"Mhm."

I sighed and looked at the floor for a moment. So the hunt for Inuyasha was off? Hojo went that far to make me happy? That was really something. I'd have to thank him later. Inuyasha squeezed my hand again, trying to get my attention.

"Hey." he said quietly. I leaned into him.

"What is it?"

He smiled. "Gimmie' kiss?"

I smiled and took his lips tenderly in my own. He let go of my hand to stroke the back of my head. His other managed to pull me on top of him. I pulled away in shock.

"You're still this strong?" I asked incredulously. He winked at me.

"Like I said, no bullet can put me down. I couldn't die just yet. I've still got 50 things in mind for our future." he chuckled.

I laughed with him than leaned back in to kiss him again.

"Can I ask you someting?" he moaned into the kiss.

"Hmm?" I refused to pull away from him.

He lightly pushed me away and looked me over carefully. He looked embarrassed. "I was wondering if... you know, since we're mated already and we're bound for life... I don't have a ring and this isn't exactly a romantic setting... But if you'd be interested in being my wife, that'd be cool. I mean that be great! No wait- it'd be _perfect_!"

I put a finger over his lips to stop his adorable babbling. "I will marry you, Inuyasha." I said proudly and kissed his nose. He sighed in relief and pulled me back to his lips.

_Two years later..._

All was well. After Inuyasha and I were released from the hospital, Sesshomaru finally moved in with that girl he was dating. Hojo got the police off Inuyasha's trail, and Inuyasha and I got married 10 months after we were released from the hospital, further binding us to each other for another 200 years.

My family discovered who Inuyasha really was, but they didn't really have a bad reaction like I feared they would. _Juno_ no longer existed.

Inuyasha got a job at a local grocery store (so he could get a discount whenever he bought ramen and his other favorite snacks). I got a job as a nurse at a home for the elderly. It was easier than being a nurse anywhere else, in my opinion, and my hours weren't insane so I could take care of mine and Inuyasha's son, Muteki. It took us a while to... "make" him at first, but I eventually got pregnant. Sango and Miroku had a baby around the same time I had, a girl named Kirara.

Muteki was a perfect combination of Inuyasha and I. He had Inuyasha's gold eyes, facial features and ears (much to everyone's enjoyment), and my skin and hair color. I had to take off work for a bit to take care of him, since he was only born a month ago. He was a bit of a handful, but Inuyasha and I couldn't be happier.

Muteki wasn't the only handful.

"Kagome, how old does he have to be before we can sign him up for sword fighting lessons?" Inuyasha asked one night after we tucked in Muteki.

"Sword fighting?" I asked incredulously.

"Yeah. I want him to be a warrior, just like his dad."

"You were no warrior!" I laughed.

"But I was one hell of a fighter. Don't hate." he smirked and flexed his biceps. I rolled my eyes and pushed him back, quickly straddling his waist. He put his hands on my hips and smiled at me.

"I couldn't be happier that you put off the baby weight so quickly, but isn't it a little early for this?" he rolled his hips under mine to show what he meant. I rolled my eyes at him.

"The doctor said no sex for another 4 to 6 weeks. It's been a month now, right?" I smiled devilishly. Inuyasha had been teasing me about it since before I went into labor. With the preganancy hormones, I was likely to become more sexually frustrated than he could ever become.

"It has..." he said slowly as I bent down to kiss him. His hands slid up my bare back under my shirt, playing with the clasp of my bra. Right when he was about to unhook it, Muteki started screaming from down the hall. I shoved off Inuyasha in a heartbeat and bolted into my son's room, which used to be Sesshomaru's bedroom.

"Jesus!" Inuyasha yelled as he ran in after me. I already had Muteki in my arms.

I put a finger up to my lips, indicating he should be quiet. "He's just hungry." I said lowly. Inuyasha's shoulders slumped in relief. It surprised me that despite Inuyasha being the one to ask me if we could have kids after we got married, he didn't know the first thing about raising one. I had to teach him how to make bottles and change diapers and support the baby's head while holding it.

"Did you pump any milk?" he asked.

"Nope." I said simply. "I'll just take him to our room and feed him." I smiled. Inuyasha led us to our room and sat down on the bed as I nurse Muteki, staring in fascination.

"He's so tiny," he mumble, "yet he eats like an elephant."

"He gets it from his daddy." I said simply and winked at him.

"Well he'd better not take too much because he has to share that with his daddy." Inuyasha growled playfully. I knew he was talking about my breasts, and I laughed. Inuyasha scooted closer to me and wrapped an arm around me, stroking the back of Muteki's head.

"Are we _ever_ gonna have sex again?" he asked playfully.

"Yes... if we can find someone who's willing to take him overnight."

"I'll call your mother ASAP."

"Now who's sexually frustrated?" I teased.

"Shut up. I can smell you, ya know."

"Yeah, yeah..." my lids got heavy. I cradled the baby carefully at my side as he fell asleep. "Take him to bed please?" I was already dosing off.

"Of course." he grabbed the baby and left. Moments later, he returned. "Can we have sex now?" he asked, burying his face in my neck.

"Inuyasha... I'm too tired." I tried to shove him away. He kissed that spot under my ears and my eyes shot open, my breathing labored.

"You were saying...?" Damn him. He could use that spot to his advantage. Oh well. I wasn't complaining.

"Make it quick." I giggled as he rolled on top of me and gave me a couple butterfly kisses.

"Believe me, it'll be quick." he chuckled and kissed me once more...

From a crazy serial killer, to a loving, caring husband and father in two and a half years. Who would've thought a dull person like me could have such and impact on someone like that? Who would've thought a crazy person like him could make me whole? When they say there's someone out there for everyone, they mean it. No matter what, fate will bring you to each other, even if it's in the craziest way.

There's nothing in the universe that can outdo fate, so no matter what you do, your life will take it's place that way it's supposed to. And life may not be fair, but usually after the worse things happen, the better things come in to play. So if you're currently in a fuck-up situation, remember that you'll get a better handle on life sooner or later. You won't know when it will be, but it _will_ come.

Just be patient.

**The End**


End file.
